Carnal sins
by Nevermind555
Summary: Ces deux-là s'attendaient depuis si longtemps... qu'il aurait été dommage qu'ils passent l'un à côté de l'autre. UndertakerXOC. Fic racontée du POV de l'OC.
1. Rencontre londonienne

**Carnal sins**

_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre londonienne_

Les vacances enfin !...

Et je les passe à Londres, en compagnie de mon paternel qui a rallié une troupe de forains. Mon père a entièrement retapé le carrousel familial en bois qui gisait dans un hangar. Ce carrousel, mon père l'a acquis lors d'une vente aux enchères. Il n'était passé que dans les mains d'une seule famille avant lui. Lorsque j'étais enfant, le manège trônait dans le parc et j'y passais mes journées. Il fonctionne entièrement à la vapeur et son orgue est un Hooghuys réputé. Aujourd'hui, le manège est couplé mi-vapeur, mi-électricité. Il a été entièrement restauré et repeint ; un véritable chef d'œuvre !... Mon père en est très fier, il l'appelle son "bébé".

* * *

"Place la traverse plus haute, Seb."

On s'active, sous les directives éclairées de mon père.

"Je pourrai sortir avec votre fille après ça ?"

"T-t-t-t-t !... fais d'abord le boulot correctement et après nous en reparlerons."

* * *

Le groupe de forains est très sympathique. Le doyen, Gilles Henry, m'a pris immédiatement sous son aile : "Si nos jeunes t'importunent, fais le moi savoir et je les remettrai à leur place !..." avec sa canne qui tournoie dans les airs. Pour ses 85 printemps, Papy Henry tient la forme, bon pied bon oeil, comme disent les humains !... Ce n'est pas le cas de Louise, sa femme : très mal en point et alitée depuis presque trois ans... les médecins ont peu d'espoir. Le cancer semble avoir gagné la partie.

C'est par ce samedi matin d'août que la mort a choisi de cueillir Louise.

* * *

Mon père pousse la porte de la boutique. Aussitôt, une odeur tenace de lilas artificiel nous baigne les narines. La boutique mortuaire est sobre, articles présentés avec goût.

L'homme qui nous accueille porte un costume trois pièces dans les ton sombres, gants blancs, souliers vernis. Ses cheveux longs, magnifiquement argentés, sont tressés sur le côté. Ses yeux sont camouflés par une lourde frange.

C'est le fils de Louise, Armand, qui choisi le modèle de cercueil. Nous nous concentrons sur les gerbes. Les funérailles seront luxueuses et tous les forains y participeront financièrement.

"Un excellent choix." confirme le gérant de la boutique.

Il est convenu que l'homme passe dans la soirée afin de récupérer le corps et le placer dans la chambre mortuaire pour la veillée.

Nous quittons la boutique, porte tenue par le gérant. Lorsque je passe devant lui, je peux entendre une voix susurrer : "Voici donc l'objet de toutes les convoitises..."

Je stoppe le pas, tournant la tête dans la direction de l'individu. Ce dernier se contente de sourire. "J'espère vous revoir bientôt." souffle-t-il.

Pas humain. Définitivement pas humain.

Je quitte la boutique, sensation étrange à la gorge.

* * *

Un ancien modèle de voiture mortuaire se gare dans l'allée. L'homme en sort, toujours aussi élégamment vêtu, enfilant sa paire de gants blancs.

Les quelques chiens des forains viennent le renifler et se mettent à grogner. Leurs maîtres les rappellent.

Le gérant se laisse guider jusqu'à la caravane. Là, il procède à quelques traitements avant de transporter le corps dans son véhicule, en toute discrétion.

* * *

J'ai horreur des veillées funèbres !... "Elles vous rappellent celle de votre défunte mère ?..."

Je me tiens en retrait du groupe qui invoque la bienveillance des dieux devant le cercueil ouvert. S'ils savaient...

"Ce devait être difficile pour vous qui n'aviez alors que quatre ans..." me murmure une voix grave.

Je me retourne d'un trait, regard furibond.

Le sourire est... terrible.

"Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!" agressive.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, _Young Lady_." glissant une main gantée le long d'un pan de mes cheveux. Je m'écarte, vive.

"Je ne saurai que trop vous déconseiller pareil éclat sous des yeux témoins."

Ça siffle comme une menace.

Mon père se retourne brièvement et m'adresse un regard noir. Je me tasse.

"Parfait, _young Lady_. Faites donc honneur à l'autorité paternelle." persifflant avant de s'en retourner dans l'arrière boutique.

* * *

Je piétine dans le cimetière, cherchant du regard la haute silhouette aux long cheveux argentés. Je l'aperçois lorsqu'il regagne son véhicule. Grrrr ! il ne perd rien pour attendre, deuil ou pas !...

Mon ardeur me pousse à me rendre jusqu'à la boutique funéraire.

"Bas les masques !..."

Le gérant quitte ses gants immaculés et se met à applaudir ma prestation. "Vraiment, très belle entrée, bravo !..."

Je hausse un sourcil avec l'envie de l'empoigner de ma force.

"J'ai une fournée de cookies qui n'attend que nous. Avouez qu'il sera plus agréable de nouer connaissance devant un thé que de nous battre sur le marbre, _young Lady _!..."

Son long index osseux, rehaussé, comme tous les autres ongles, de laque noire, m'indique l'arrière boutique.

"Par ici, je vous prie." soulevant la lourde tenture qui donne sur une porte dont il ouvre la serrure. Je plisse les yeux. Et si c'était un piège ?...

"Si j'avais voulu venir à bout de vous, vous seriez déjà à terre, _young Lady_."

Je pose mes mains sur les hanches. "J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça !..." bravache. "Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? un dieu ?..."

"C'est vous qui venez de le dire." me devançant.

Je m'approche, fascinée.

"Mettez moi dans votre sac si je vous fais peur. Il paraît qu'il y fait agréablement noir."

"Vous..." méfiante mais amusée par la répartie.

Il me recule une chaise. "Je vous en prie.."

Je m'installe. "Voilà qui est bien mieux, _young Lady_. Nous sommes entre gens civilisés ici." posant ses mains décharnées sur mes épaules.

Il prend place en face de moi, servant le thé avec de bonnes manières.

Le ballet de ses mains, à la peau ivoire et aux ongles noirs, est hypnotique. Je note le port d'une bague couleur émeraude sur l'index gauche et une cicatrice qui court sur le pourtour de l'auriculaire de la même main.

"Servez-vous, je vous en prie."

"Dites moi d'abord qui vous êtes."

Il écarte les mains. "_An Undertaker. What else ?_..."

Je plisse les yeux, sceptique.

Sur un mouvement de main, il repousse un pan de cheveux argenté qui vient de courir le long du bras comme autant de fils soyeux, me faisant découvrir une oreille dont le lobe est percé par deux boucles argent et un piercing _industrial _qui traverse le cartilage.

Avec des manières, il se saisit de la soucoupe qu'il place au niveau du menton, soufflant sur la tasse fumante, auriculaire relevé alors qu'il attrape l'anse de la tasse.

"Tenancier de boutique mortuaire... ce n'est qu'une couverture, n'est-ce pas ?... J'ai immédiatement senti votre aura. Quelle est votre véritable nature ?"

"Je ne dépends d'aucune autorité."

"Un... _dissident_..."

Il a un joli sourire, flatté par le terme. "Mes oreilles se régalent lorsque vos lèvres prononcent ce terme. Oui, un dissident. Un rebelle. Qui préfèrerait qu'on lui crève les entrailles que de devoir ployer un genou devant qui que ce soit. A plus forte raison les deux... hihihihi ! Vous ne buvez pas ? Rassurez-vous, je n'ai jamais empoisonné personne."

"Si, si. Pardon." m'emparant de la tasse.

Il sourit. "Quel bien fou cela fait de pouvoir évoquer la situation avec quelqu'un qui comprend de quoi je parle !... c'est... un soulagement." se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise, mains jointes sur le devant.

"Je comprends. Je n'ai pas dit que je cautionnais."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas ; je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'on soutienne ma position." jouant avec la cuillère sur le rebord de la tasse en porcelaine fine, l'y plaçant façon balançoire.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi d'évoquer ceci avec moi ?..."

"Disons que vous avez eu votre petit effet sur moi."

"Votre but est de me dévoyer ?"

"Quel grand mot !..." outré. "Vraiment, je le pourrai ?..." amusé par le challenge.

"Cessez." sèche, terminant ma tasse.

Il prend une moue chagrinée.

"J'avoue être surprise... qu'un superbe spécimen se présente ainsi ouvertement à moi !..." plus détendue.

"_Superbe _?... vous me flattez."

"J'espère que vous saurez prendre soin de l'âme de Louise."

"Du mieux que je le pourrai, soyez en assurée." croquant dans un cookie dont la forme évoque un fémur humain.

"Bon, alors, vous, dites moi..." curieuse.

"Uh ?... que souhaitez-vous savoir ?..."

"Vos hobbies, vos passe-temps ?..."

"Tout ce qui est susceptible de m'intéresser se trouve ici." ouvrant les bras pour désigner son domaine.

"Les corps ?... la fascination pour ce qu'ils deviennent une fois leur âme arrachée à la demeure charnelle ?..."

Le sourire vient encore de gagner. "_Young Lady_, vous faites de moi le dieu le plus heureux de la Terre !..." ravi de pouvoir partager tout ceci avec quelqu'un.

"Bien... hormis l'embaumement... le piercing ?"

Il fronce d'abord puis éclate de rire. "Vous êtes impayable !..."

Il se saisit délicatement d'un second biscuit qu'il scinde en deux avant de déguster.

"Et je n'ai même pas évoqué vos talents culinaires..."

"Huhuhuhu !..."

"En avez-vous d'autres ?"

"Des biscuits ?"

"Non, des talents cachés."

"Eh bien cela, _young Lady_, je vous invite à le découvrir. Attention cependant à ne pas fréquenter assidument l'arrière boutique sans y avoir été expressément invitée." dans une mise en garde à double sens.

* * *

Il m'a fait tenir la promesse de revenir le visiter. Je serai sans doute occupée le soir étant donné que je seconde mon père... mais une visite dans le courant de l'après-midi me paraît possible.

* * *

L'oraison funèbre est magnifique, dans ce cimetière baigné par le soleil déclinant.

Il se tient là, en retrait, nous observant avec grand intérêt. On vient le féliciter pour son excellent travail. Il jubile. Nous nous croisons, regards explicites.

* * *

Je prends le manège en contresens, zigzaguant entre les chevaux et les carrosses, récupérant les jetons. Des parents accompagnent leurs tout jeunes enfants. Le spectacle est adorable.

Sébastien me garde à l'œil. Nous jouons à nous croiser et là, il me vole un baiser. Je le repousse doucement. "Hey !..."

"Bah, c'était pour plaisanter hein !..." rosissant adorablement.

Soudain, je sens une présence. Oui... oui, cette onde traversante... il est là. Je cherche parmi la foule massée autour du manège, sans grand succès. Mais je sais qu'il est là.

Alors que je demeure dans une zone inoccupée du manège, il vient me rejoindre. Je l'ai simplement vu apparaître devant moi tant ses déplacements sont rapides.

"Bonsoir."

"_Young Lady_." soulevant son chapeau haut de forme.

"Comme vous voilà élégant..."

"Merci. Je tâche toujours de soigner l'apparence lorsque je... hmm... rends visite, hors du cadre de mes attributions."

Je ris. "Je pensais que vous alliez dire autre chose..."

"Quoi donc ?..." souriant.

"... lorsque vous faites la cour."

"Vous aimeriez ?..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Que je vous courtise ?..."

"Vous posez la question pour la forme ?..."

"En quelque sorte." souriant, soulevant un instant sa frange. Je distingue un magnifique regard phosphorescent absolument divin et surnaturel !... J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je note également la cicatrice qui court de l'œil gauche à la joue droite.

J'entends Sébastien m'appeler.

"Je vous laisse à vos occupations." avec une révérence. "Ce fut un plaisir."

"Plaisir partagé."

Il disparaît comme il était apparu.

Il décide de déambuler dans la place et jette son dévolu sur un stock de sucre et de friandises en tout genre.

Quant à moi, je regagne mon lit tard dans la soirée, ventre dans une belle pagaille !...

* * *

Je ne résiste pas et me voici entrant dans la boutique.

"Bienvenue, _young Lady_." avec une révérence.

J'en ris de bonheur avec une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras ; chose que je m'interdis formellement. Il sourit comme s'il venait de le deviner.

"Je ne vous en aurai pas tenu rigueur." soufflé.

Il m'invite dans l'arrière boutique où attend son stock de friandises récolté la veille.

"Vous avez dévalisé tout le stand !..." amusée.

"Ce stock ne me tiendra pas plus de vingt-quatre heures." me reculant une chaise. "J'ai le palais extrêmement sucré."

Il s'installe en face de moi, récupérant une sucette colorée dont il défait le papier transparent avant d'y faire courir sa langue. Dans un éclat argenté, je devine sa langue percée et le bijou qui l'orne.

"Vous en êtes truffé !..." amusée.

"Cela vous gêne-t-il ?"

"Non. Je suis surprise. J'avoue avoir une idée bien rétrograde des dieux de la mort... j'étais loin de les imaginer percés !..."

Je me pince la lèvre, n'osant guère aborder la question.

"Vous... vous avez une idée déplacée derrière la tête..." agitant la friandise dans ma direction avant de poursuivre son léchage gourmand.

Je rosis.

"Est-ce que ça a... certaines vertus ?"

Il sourit, se penchant en avant, en appui sur ses avant-bras, faisant tournoyer le bâtonnet de bois entre le pouce et l'index. "... à ce qu'on dit."

D'un commun accord, nous laissons la question en suspens.

"Savez-vous que la fête foraine se conclue toujours par un bal costumé ?"

"Non." souriante, regard pétillant.

"Eh bien maintenant vous en êtes informé."

"Allez-vous vous y rendre ?"

"Je vous le laisse supposer."

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas suivre les mouvements de sa langue percée sur la guimauve pastelle.

"Vous appréciez les personnes d'un âge certain, _young Lady_. Le joli complexe du père. Ne vous a-t-il point eu sur le tard ?... avec sa fort ravissante cinquième épouse dont vous possédez indéniablement les traits."

"Vous êtes très fort."

"Je n'ai aucun mérite. Je ne fais que lire ce que mes yeux se permettent de voir."

* * *

Sébastien m'aborde avec un sifflement. "Tu es..."

"Merci."

Je porte une magnifique robe victorienne.

"Tu es accompagnée ?..."

"J'attends quelqu'un, oui."

Il affiche un air déçu.

Je cherche mon cavalier des yeux et tombe sur une cascade de cheveux argentés. Ce ne peut être que lui !... je m'en approche.

"Monsieur."

"_Young Lady_." me positionnant devant lui, admirant ma tenue. "Eh bien... vous êtes à couper le souffle."

"Votre tenue est originale, elle aussi."

"C'est le costume portés par les croquemorts à l'époque victorienne. Nous sommes donc parfaitement assortis."

Il porte un long manteau sur une forme de soutane, des bottes à multiples sangles, aux bouts remontés, le tout dans des tons sombres. Son chapeau est orné d'un long pan sur l'arrière. Un collier de perles à double rang vient orner la tenue ainsi qu'une ceinture dorée dont la façon rappelle des cadres ovales. Sur une épaule court une écharpe en laine grise nouée sur la hanche opposée.

Nous nous isolons de la piste de danse, dans un parc à proximité.

Au loin, l'orage gronde.

"Voici venir Monsieur Orage et sa symphonie bruyante. Je suis armé." désignant son parapluie noir. "Et même si je suppose que l'humidité vous sied au teint comme au corps, je me vois contraint de devoir renoncer à ce principe."

C'est sous un ciel zébré et électrique que nous regagnons sa boutique.

* * *

J'observe la clé tourner dans la serrure sécurisée. Il déconnecte l'alarme puis secoue le parapluie avant de le laisser égoutter dans l'entrée.

L'odeur tenace de lilas artificiel flotte dans l'air aseptisé.

Il ouvre son large manteau sombre qui donne sur la soutane boutonnée.

Il m'invite à passer la porte qui donne sur la salle d'exposition funéraire où trônent plusieurs cercueils ouverts, donnant sur des capitonnages de couleurs variées.

"J'imagine que votre petite entreprise ne connaît pas la crise..."

"J'aime mon métier et je ne néglige aucun détail, offrant le meilleur à ma clientèle."

Je m'en approche, visage proche du sien. Levant une main, je la passe dans la chevelure argentée, rabattant le pan derrière l'oreille gauche également parsemée de boucles et d'un _helix_.

Il en soupire.

"Voilà bien des siècles qu'on ne m'avait plus touché." dans une confession soufflée.

"Quelle est la dernière à avoir eu ce privilège ?..."

"Ooooh... cela remonte à si loin..." éludant la question, avec un petit geste de la main.

Ma main descend le long du col - écartant le pan, je note une cicatrice prononcée qui semble courir autour du cou fin.

"Qui a fait cela ?..."

"Un combat à mort."

Je cligne, interloquée.

"Disons que la lutte pour conserver certains de mes privilèges m'a valu ces marques."

"En avez-vous d'autres ?..."

"Comme pour l'autre sujet intime qui vous intéresse, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes."

Arrêtés devant l'épais rideau qui camoufle l'entrée de l'arrière boutique, il me fait un petit signe de l'index pour m'inviter à le suivre.

L'intérieur est tamisé, table taillée dans la forme d'un cercueil. Il s'affaire devant la kitchenette tandis que j'observe plus précisément les lieux. Mon regard tombe sur un mannequin qui porte un superbe corset dans les tons rouges et noirs.

"Hmm... Angelica parvient toujours à ravir les regards." amusé.

"Un de vos passe-temps ?..."

"La curiosité fait définitivement partie de vos charmes, _young Lady_."

Deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud regagnent la table façonnée.

Nous nous installons. L'odeur envoûtante du cacao monte dans la pièce.

"On prête de nombreuses vertus aux fèves de cacao."

"Aphrodisiaques."

Il sourit, fin. "Entre autres, oui."

"De toutes manières, vous allez me laisser sur ma faim."

"Cette manœuvre n'a qu'un but : vous voir revenir." me présentant une assiette de ses meilleurs cookies.

"Manquez-vous à ce point de compagnie ? ou Angelica se refuse à vous faire la conversation ?"

"Un subtil mélange des deux. Vous frappez fort sur ce point." presque chagriné.

"Je ne voulais pas vous blesser." touillant le cacao maison, autre main récupérant la sienne, laissant nos doigts se croiser. "Avez-vous un appartement ou vivez-vous ici ?"

"Tout ce que je possède se trouve ici et nulle part ailleurs."

"Vous vivez au plus proche des corps que vous chérissez tant..."

"Oui. Bien que ces derniers temps, je me suis surpris à chérir un autre corps, bien vivant, celui-là." regard fouillant jusqu'à l'âme, sous le pan argenté.

"Et qu'en pense ce corps bien vivant ?..."

"A dire vrai, l'idée ne semble pas lui déplaire, à mon grand étonnement."

"J'ai envie de vous embrasser."

Il en sourit, flatté. Nos mains se séparent lentement et il recule sa chaise, m'invitant à prendre place sur ses genoux.

A ce même moment, une porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

"De la visite..."

J'en suis surprise.

Il me fait me lever. "Votre jeune ami..."

Je fronce.

"... parfaitement ivre."

En effet, Sébastien fait une entrée fracassante, batte de base ball à la main, bouteille d'alcool fort dont il vide le contenu dans l'autre, jetant le cadavre à terre qui se brise en morceaux.

"Je savais que je te trouverai ici !..."

"Seb... tu es ivre." sèche, le toisant.

"Et alors ? t'aimes pas ?!"

"J'apprécie très peu, en effet. Ce n'est pas digne de toi."

"Arrête ton cirque, tu veux ?! j'ai bien compris que l'autre te plaisait !..." désignant Undertaker du doigt.

"Où veux-tu en venir, Seb ?"

"Y a un moyen très efficace pour que tu t'intéresses enfin à moi." frappant sa batte dans l'autre main.

"Jeune homme, je vous conseille très fortement de rebrousser chemin et de passer votre tête sous une douche glacée afin de vous remettre les idées en place."

"LA FERME, CROQUEMORT DE MES DEUX !" le menaçant de la batte.

"Assez, Seb ! tu es ridicule."

"Ah ouais ? tu diras plus ça quand je lui aurai éclaté la tronche !" s'élançant sur le Shinigami.

Vif, ce dernier pare l'attaque au moyen d'un _sotoba _japonais.

"QUE ?!"

"Vous n'êtes définitivement pas de taille." le repoussant d'un simple geste. Sébastien finit sa course contre un meuble imposant, sonné. Le Shinigami s'approche sans aucun geste agressif. Se penchant, il récupère le corps assommé pour le charger sur une épaule. "Je pense, à regret, que notre soirée s'arrête là, _young Lady_. Je me dois de livrer ce colis vivant à ses proches."

"Je reviendrai vous voir demain. Je ne pars _que _dans une semaine..."

"Je vous attendrai avec grand plaisir." m'invitant à le devancer.

Nous avons déposé Sébastien dans la caravane de son père. Nous nous sommes quittés sur un baiser du bout des lèvres, attendant mieux.

* * *

Mes visites dans l'arrière boutique se font plus fréquentes et un beau soir, la phrase tombe : "Pas envie de rentrer..."

"Rien ne vous y oblige, _young Lady _!..." amusé.

Nous nous mettons d'accord : je reste pour la nuit et nous dormirons dans le même cercueil - car oui, Monsieur dort dans un cercueil - fermé de préférence.

En guise de chemise de nuit, je me vois offrir une robe ample dont on pare les défuntes. Ceci n'est pas totalement de mon goût mais autant être à l'aise !...

Je procède donc à une toilette rapide, me présentant avec la robe. Ses yeux me parcourent des pieds à la tête, sourire qui en dit long.

"Je refuse de connaître vos pensées."

"Oh, allons, elles vous enchanteraient, je puis vous l'assurer !..."

"Vous avez des goûts vraiment macabres." soupirant.

"La déformation professionnelle."

Revêtu de son manteau en forme de soutane, il choisit un cercueil suffisamment large pour nous accueillir et prend place dans la boîte. Je l'y rejoins, m'installant pour le moins maladroitement, ce qui le fait sourire.

"Vous en prendrez l'habitude." m'assure-t-il.

Diable ! c'est plus étroit qu'il n'y paraissait. Du fait de la forme, nos jambes sont dans l'obligation de se croiser et nos visages sont également fort proches, rompant tout respect de l'espace.

"Êtes-vous à votre aise ?..."

"Ça ira, merci."

"Bien. Alors... bonne nuit."

"Ne profitez pas de mon sommeil pour rabattre le couvercle."

"Je vous promets de résister à cette envie." triturant le piercing qui orne son oreille droite, le faisant tournoyer lentement, à s'en pincer les lèvres de délice.

"Vous me cherchez là." presque douce.

"Grands dieux non !..." outré.

"Si. Vous vous faites du bien."

Il sourit. "Chacun ses petites lubies."

J'avance la main, doigts venant effleurer les lèvres fines dans des mouvements extrêmement lents. Il s'en tortillerait de délice s'il n'était pas tout en retenue. Il savoure, secrètement, la caresse. Le jeu dure un moment. Nos souffles sont suspendus. Puis je me dirige vers l'oreille disponible, là, sous les lourdes mèches argentées et je triture à mon tour les anneaux puis l'_industrial_. Aucun son ne lui échappe. Pourtant je sens, je sais que mes gestes lui plaisent.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous partageons à nouveau le même cercueil.

Notre relation vient de prendre un virage à 180 degrés.

"C'est donc Crevan, votre petit nom ?" me tressant les cheveux.

"Une formalité nécessaire pour tout honorable business."

"Maintenant que nous y sommes, vous pouvez me dire votre prénom..."

"Je vous le dirai si l'humeur s'y prête."me retournant, dos face à son torse, main très habile traçant son chemin jusqu'au slip que je porte sous la robe mortuaire, doigts fins aux longs ongles caressant là à m'en arracher le souffle tant l'appel est subtil, s'immisçant sur les côtés pour une caresse plus directe, obtenant rapidement de moi des sons déplacés et un aveu corporel indiscutable tandis que sa langue percée vient se promener le long du cartilage de mon oreille dégagée. Il est extrêmement doué, jouant là où on l'attend le moins. Son souffle rejoint bientôt le mien après un silence héroïque.

"Je crois que l'heure est venue de consommer nos fiançailles, _young and beautiful Lady_." ramenant plusieurs doigts à sa bouche pour en savourer la moiteur exquise. Il en vibre de concert, éveillé.

Il me laisse me retourner et quitter ce que je porte tandis qu'il s'occupe de se déboutonner, s'offrant de l'espace.

Je m'en saisis, appréciant l'honorable longueur que je flatte, lui arrachant un panel d'expressions variées et titillant le bijou qui trône, en bonne position, sur l'extrémité renflée.

Non seulement le sexe est beau mais en plus il manifeste clairement son goût pour les bonnes choses.

Tandis que j'œuvre, Monsieur heurte l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire supérieure au moyen du bijou qui orne sa langue, émettant un son particulier.

Je le rejoins, lèvres cherchant les siennes et l'invite en moi tout en l'embrassant. Nous ne sommes plus que vif plaisir mais nous ne souhaitons, malgré cela, rien précipiter. Lentement, j'ondule, observant sa pupille se révulser. L'exigu du cercueil rend les mouvements pour le moins limités, ce qui fait durer le plaisir.

Puis tout s'emballe et nos corps abdiquent dans une envolée vocale spectaculaire.

Son orgasme se prolonge à délice et je l'encourage à tout donner en poursuivant mes ondulations.

Nous nous sourions et demeurons un instant dans cette position avant que je ne bascule sur le flanc.

Il bascule à son tour, main soutenant joliment sa tête, doigts se promenant sur mon corps.

Mon regard finit par trouver le sien, habité par ce vert phosphorescent propre aux Shinigamis.

"Il y a une chose qui me paraît évidente, à présent..."

"Hmm ?..."

"... cela faisait longtemps que vous n'avez plus été approché ni touché."

Il caresse mes cheveux tout en souriant, captivé par cette flamme vivante qui danse en moi. "Vous êtes magnifique, _young Lady_. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus fait vibrer de la sorte, en effet."

"Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin." ramenant sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser profond, jouant avec sa langue percée. J'ébranle tous les fondements de son univers, le rendant captif d'une bien jolie façon. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un novice entre les mains, loin de là !... Un pincement subtil m'arrache un son étouffé par le baiser ; ses ongles sombres venant de se refermer sur la pointe de mon sein. Il m'observe, impatient.

"Appréciez-vous, vous aussi, ces sensations contradictoires ?..."

"A vous de le découvrir..." revenant à sa bouche magnifique que je ne cesse de gâter par tous les moyens disponibles.

"Mmm... l'histoire l'a... montré... tant de fois... _young Lady_... vous aimez les... bouches impies..." entre deux échanges, ravi.

"La vôtre... possède, en effet, cette... particularité indéniable..." folle de lui, l'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur encore, puis passant plusieurs coups de langue le long des lèvres.

Il me plaque contre le capitonnage, jouant des hanches contre moi, éveillé.

"Donnez m'en encore, _young Lady_." directif.

Je me glisse sous lui, ma bouche se fermant sur ce qu'il a de joliment ferme. Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, laissant passer un son étouffé. "Ooooooh..."

La sensation du bijou ne fait que rajouter au geste et j'en joue de ma langue, immisçant la pointe dans la boucle, la faisant aller et venir alors que je caresse le tout, le rendant fou alors qu'il se tient à bout de bras dans une position improbable. Sa voix se mêle à mes actions, passant de l'aigu au grave, tombant dans les halètements puis s'élevant à nouveau. Son corps en est moite de plaisir.

Glissant plus bas, il me retourne pour me placer sur lui, m'offrant tout le contrôle et je m'y empale sur un net étouffé, menton levé, bras tendus, corps s'arquant ou se cambrant selon l'effet recherché.

La jouissance nous prend presque par surprise tant les sensations ont enflé d'un coup !...

J'en retombe sur lui, souffle encore court.

Il me caresse les cheveux, corps encore secoué.

"Vous... me faites là un très... grand honneur, _young Lady_."

Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et nous nous sourions une fois le baiser rompu.

"Vous savez que... je ne pourrai pas demeurer ici..."

"Je le sais." croisant ses doigts aux miens, paumes s'épousant. "Et je ne vous demande rien de tel." doux.

Il est tout simplement magnifique, allongé dans ce cercueil, cheveux argentés éparpillés sur la garniture en soie.

"Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas que vous m'offririez tant." regard phosphorescent ému.

"Comment vous résister ?..." venant embrasser le dos de sa main avec dévotion. "Beauté infernale." venant réclamer un autre baiser, jouant avec la langue percée.

"Quand partez-vous?..."

"Dans une petite semaine."

"Alors... profitons-en, _young and beautiful Lady_." revenant m'embrasser avec fougue.

"Je veux faire le tour de vous."

"Je suis à votre entière disposition."

"Corps, âme et esprit ?..."

"Tout." furetant du nez contre le mien.

"Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir..."

"Oh... eh bien..." quittant son haut.

Chaque sein est percé, comme je le suspectais. Il ouvre un tiroir et attrape un fin ruban de satin qu'il glisse dans chaque anneau, me tendant les extrémités.

"Je dois... serrer ?..."

"Faites ce que bon vous semble."

Je commence par le chevaucher, faisant un nœud du ruban. Le mouvement tire sur les anneaux et il en glousse de délice.

Je viens caresser les endroits précis de la tension, lui arrachant un long souffle qu'il coupe sur un petit rire exalté. Puis ma bouche prend le relais. Il en perd tout contrôle, fou de sensations, érigé derrière moi.

"Ça... je ne l'aurai jamais deviné par moi-même..."

"C'est qu'il... vous manque encore... de la finesse, _young Lady_." souffle court.

"Dites moi... la suite..."

"Mmm... je dirai... assis... face à face... et je vous laisse... libre du choix des options..." venant réclamer ma bouche pour un baiser intense.

Nous nous redressons et il m'invite à venir sur lui, jambes croisées. Je place les extrémités du ruban entre mes lèvres, y imprimant des secousses lors de mes mouvements. L'effet est tel qu'il en jouit d'une voix extrêmement lourde, corps tressaillant de partout.

"On peut dire... que ce fut une réussite..."

"Ooooh hihihihi !... oui... totale... entière..." essoufflé de plaisir.

* * *

Sébastien n'a plus osé refaire surface et lorsqu'il me croise par hasard dans une allée, il me fuit.

Je vois se rapprocher l'échéance qui m'amènera loin de Crevan... à mesure que l'on déleste la plateforme du manège de ses chevaux et calèches.

"Tu peux aller le retrouver."

"Papa ?..."

"Ton croquemort. Tu peux aller le retrouver et profiter du temps qu'il vous reste."

* * *

A peine entrée, je l'attrape et le tourne vers moi pour un baiser chaud. Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, ravi.

"Si vous le prenez sur ce ton..." rieur, me soulevant pour me diriger vers le premier cercueil ouvert.

Là, il m'allonge tandis qu'il quitte sa soutane qui donne sur un gilet sombre, très près du corps.

Je me redresse, intriguée, main cherchant sur la matière. J'y découvre des baleines rigides.

"Vous portez... un corset ?..." surprise.

"J'aime beaucoup la sensation que cela apporte."

"Laissez moi voir ça de plus près !..." me levant dans la caisse, mains cheminant le long de l'habit. "Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des modèles pour hommes."

"Je l'ai entièrement façonné à la main." fier.

"Il est magnifique." sortant de la caisse pour en faire le tour, main traînant le long de son corps svelte. "Vous êtes magnifique, Undertaker." susurré à l'oreille dans un bourdonnement des sens. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en lécher les lèvres de délice. Je laisse ma main se frayer un chemin à travers les longs pans de ses cheveux argentés. "Dites moi..."

Il me connaît suffisamment bien à présent pour débusquer la question.

"J'aime... avoir la sensation du corps serré. Comme si mille bras m'enserraient le haut du corps en même temps. J'aime me sentir comprimé."

"Huhuhuhu ! vous savez que vous êtes fait d'une adorable façon, Undy ?..."

Il sourit d'autant plus au surnom affectif. "Vous savez que vous allez atrocement me manquer ?..."

"Qu'à cela ne tienne ; je reviendrai vous voir."

Il me bloque devant lui, bouche gourmande. "Promettez."

"Je promets." reprenant le baiser pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. "Je promets." soufflé entre deux échanges voluptueux.

"Même si... votre père... vous met en garde ?..." langue percée débordant du baiser pour traîner du côté des lèvres et des joues.

"Oui... oui... oui..."

"Il me semble que vous vous devez d'envisager toutes les possibilités, _young Lady_." faisant remonter sa langue percée le long de mon menton, hissant son regard à ma hauteur. Les yeux phosphorescents brûlent d'une lueur malsaine. "Je vois. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore préparée pour le pire."

Je le repousse, bondissant hors de portée. Il fait grimper son sourire d'un ton. "Aurais-je affolé la louve qui sommeille en vous ?..." amusé, mains sur les hanches.

"Qui sommeille ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien éveillée."

"Huhuhuhu !... voyons donc ce qu'elle vaut maintenant que je l'ai tiré de sa douce torpeur." se saisissant de sa faux au moyen de laquelle il fend l'air. Il finit par pouffer de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes. "Votre têêêêête !" lâchant l'arme.

"Houmpf ! oh, c'est malin !..." croisant les bras, lui tournant le dos.

Il me rejoint, humant mes cheveux en guise de réconciliation. "C'est très vilain de bouder, _young Lady _!..."

"Tss !" finissant par esquisser un sourire.

"Voilà qui est mieux." se frayant un chemin sous mon haut.

Je frémis lorsqu'il atteint son but.

"Voilà ce que je propose..." murmuré à l'oreille la plus attentive qu'un dieu de la mort puisse offrir.

"Oooooh... oui, oui, oui. J'adhère complètement, _young Lady_. Huhuhuhu !" tapant quasiment des mains comme un enfant excité à la perspective de se voir offrir un tout nouveau jouet.

Nous commençons : installés l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous embrassons, alternant les baisers et les rythmes, nous laissant pantelants après cet échange intense.

Lentement, nous nous défaisons. Des doigts d'une attention particulièrement délicate viennent caresser mon entrée suintante des jeux précédents.

"Huhuhuhu... que dire ?..."

"Hmm... voyons..." m'en saisissant délicatement, main libre venant flatter son reste.

Le menton se lève rapidement, la voix s'approfondit, interrompue par un baiser chaud.

Je me cale contre lui, bassins en contact, sexes intimement proches.

J'attrape les liens du corset et me mets à serrer, intimant des mouvements des hanches, le caressant indirectement avant qu'il ne résiste plus à l'envie de me visiter sur un rauque qui fait vibrer sa gorge entière.

Bouger et serrer. A mesure que le carcan se resserre autour de son torse, il lâche des sons que rien ne comprime. A la fin, je suis presque au maximum et il jouit dans une envolée de voix spectaculaire.

* * *

J'entre dans la boutique.

"Undertaker ?..." m'avançant prudemment parmi les articles mortuaires.

Un lapin blanc me file sous le nez, me faisant sursauter !...

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Entrez ! Entrez, _young Lady _!... vous allez être en retard pour le thé, allons !..." me poussant littéralement à l'intérieur de l'arrière boutique.

"Doucement !..." sur un rire.

"Le temps presse !..." amusé.

A l'intérieur, tout est richement décoré et coloré. Je glisse le regard sur sa tenue : magnifique veste près du corps, pantalon slim à rayures, hautes bottes.

"Oh !..." surprise.

"Pressons, pressons !... Installez-vous !..." me reculant une chaise.

Il me présente un empilage de tasses et y verse le thé qui coule, façon fontaine, jusque dans la soucoupe.

"Vous êtes... survolté aujourd'hui !..."

"Avec raison !... Je vais ouvrir une succursale dans la capitale française."

J'en recrache littéralement mon thé !...

"Co... comment ?"

"Hahahaha ! je savais que vous feriez cette tête, _young Lady_." avec un geste désinvolte.

"Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, Undy."

"Huhuhuhu ! moi si, beaucoup. Voilà si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu la chance de flâner dans la capitale française !..." conquis, nouant ses doigts sur le côté du visage dans une pose hilarante.

"Vous devriez y réfléchir davantage."

"Je suis du genre têtu, vous savez ?..." ferme.

"Bon... très bien." sur un soupir.

"Et moi qui pensais que l'idée allait vous emballer !..." déçu.

Il se relève et se place derrière moi, lèvres proches de mon oreille. "Il est grand temps de vous émanciper, _young Lady_."

"Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

"Votre père ne vous a jamais signifié que la voie sur laquelle vous vous êtes engagée jusqu'à présent n'est pas celle qui vous sied ?..."

"Et... quelle est-elle, je vous prie ?..."

"N'avez-vous pas compris, après toutes ces années, que votre soumission à une quelconque autorité ne contribue qu'à vous rendre plus faible ?..."

"Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que si... je venais à m'en libérer, je serai plus forte ?..."

Il me lâche et s'installe devant moi, croisant les jambes, pied balançant dans le vide, regard braqué. "Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de le dire. Ce sont là vos mots."

Il attrape ses cheveux et se confectionne une tresse sur le côté. Je suis le mouvement des ongles sombres qui courent entre les pans argentés avec attention.

"Que pensez-vous de ce que je viens de vous dire, _young Lady _?"

"Que vous êtes fou."

Il soupire, portant le regard au brin qu'il lie à un autre. "La folie peut être parfois empreinte d'une grande lucidité."

"Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien."

"Oh... en êtes-vous bien certaine, _young Lady _?..." terrible.

"Quelle défense de privilèges vous a valu ces marques ?..." passant à autre chose.

"Lorsqu'un Shinigami se rebelle et qu'il se voit destitué de sa fonction, il est d'usage qu'il rende sa faux de la mort."

"Puis-je la voir ?"

Il se lève, la récupérant pour me la présenter.

La lame est immense et le haut d'un squelette, crâne compris, semble y avoir été greffé, cage thoracique s'entremêlant au manche.

"Racontez moi son histoire... s'il vous plaît."

Il sourit, s'installant à nouveau et me conte avec patience tout le récit concernant sa faux légendaire.

* * *

Je soupire, regard parcourant les rangs de voyageurs. Je pensais...

Soudain, un chapeau se découpe de la foule. Là, adossé contre une rambarde, il me salue de la main avant que je n'emprunte la galerie qui me mène au quai d'embarquement.


	2. Sensual you

_Warning : non-respect de la chronologie de base, sauf à considérer que le père et la fille soient immortels..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Sensual you  
_

En fin d'après-midi, après une semaine harassante au bureau, je reçois un bouquet de lys blancs assorti d'un petit mot.

L'enveloppe est scellée au moyen d'un cachet de cire, frappé des initiales 'AC' dans une forme de cercueil. J'ai déjà une idée de l'expéditeur. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, à l'abri des regards. "_See you soon. Adrian C_." Oh my !... c'est Adrian, son petit nom !...

* * *

Un camion immense borde l'avenue, juste en face de la startup.

"Un aménagement." constate un collègue, depuis la vitrine.

"Ooooh !... voilà de bien jolis articles !..."

"Toutes les formes, toutes les tailles, toutes les couleurs !..."

De quoi parlent-ils ? je quitte le bureau, curieuse.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartent, je constate qu'ils évoquent des cercueils que l'on décharge d'un camion.

Je frémis. Il n'aurait tout de même pas eu l'audace de s'installer juste en face ?...

Un véhicule arrive sur les lieux : sombre et élancé. Mortuaire, à l'évidence. Et il en sort, vêtu d'un trois pièces à faire pâlir d'envie des modèles, rajustant ses gants immaculés, parapluie sous le bras. Outre le fin brin tressé qu'il porte habituellement du côté droit, il a également natté le côté gauche, partant du crâne. La classe faite Shinigami.

* * *

Je ne tarde pas à pousser la porte de la boutique mortuaire.

"Voyez-vous cela... la plus belle apparition en cette morne après-midi !..." m'accueillant par un baise-main délicat. "Vos patrons vous auraient-ils laissé franchir la bruyante avenue séparant leurs locaux de ma boutique ?..."

"Je me le suis autorisée."

"Ooooh !... belle expression d'émancipation, _young Lady_." s'installant devant le comptoir. "Belle mais insuffisante." ouvrant une boîte de cookies - en fait, il s'agit d'une urne funéraire - me proposant un biscuit.

"Vous êtes blessant." sur un soupir.

"Oh, allons... vous me connaissez, à présent, non ?... Je chercherai toujours à vous voir vous surpasser."

Je me sers, croquant dans le biscuit.

"Je vais nous préparer un thé."

Je l'attrape et le retourne vers moi, mon biscuit terminé. "Commencez donc par le commencement." cherchant immédiatement sa bouche pour un échange torride qui le laisse pantelant, finissant par sourire.

"Eh bien... je dois avouer que..." s'en léchant le pourtour des lèvres avec délice. "... cette entrée en matière me convient également."

Je ris et me glisse entre ses bras, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il en soupire de délice, fermant les bras autour de moi.

"Vous m'avez manqué."

"Prenez donc place, _young Lady_. Ne restons pas dans l'allée." m'invitant dans l'arrière boutique fraîchement aménagée.

"Vous logez également sur place, comme à Londres ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. J'aime me sentir proche de ce qui fait ma vie."

"Mon père qui se sauve avec le manège familial pour rejoindre un groupe de forains, vous qui débarquez à Paris et vous installez en face de la startup..."

"Oh, allons !... ceci ne doit en aucun cas vous effrayer, _young Lady_. Vous rappelez-vous de votre première chute de cheval ? Vous êtes remontée sur le dos du même animal, sitôt remise !..."

Je plisse les yeux.

"A dire vrai, je vous suis depuis si longtemps, _young Lady_... Oh, je ne saurai dire ce que j'ai préféré chez vous tant le choix a été vaste !..." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice, avouant son délit. "Lorsque votre père vous a envoyée dans cette académie équestre, à l'aube de vos treize ans... Que vous aviez fière allure, _young Lady_, lorsque vous entriez en piste sur cet Andalou pommelé... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui !... Aramis !... vous aviez un penchant pour Dumas, vous !... votre port altier, vos épaulettes dorées, la rigueur de l'uniforme, la façon unique dont vous teniez la double bride, tout cela, _young Lady_, je l'ai vu et m'en suis délecté !..." agitant son long index devant mon visage, pupilles brillant de délice. "Je vous connais depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui, croyez-moi."

"Je puis le remarquer, en effet."

"J'ai toujours nourri un intérêt particulier à votre égard."

Je lui caresse la joue, proche. "Merci pour votre... affection particulière."

"Merci à vous de m'avoir ouvert une porte dans votre vie." attrapant ma main pour y poser ses lèvres.

"Vous montez à cheval ?..." pétillante.

"Vous en doutez ?..." souriant.

Je tape dans les mains. "Alors allons en balade ! Non, mieux, faisons une randonnée de plusieurs jours !..."

Ma joie de vivre le fait sourire d'autant plus. "Vous êtes... absolument délicieuse, _young Lady_. Je me vois flatté que vous souhaitiez ainsi passer du temps en ma compagnie."

* * *

"Quelle merveille !..."

Il gratte le sol, fougueux. Un magnifique Espagnol, robe sombre.

"J'évite de l'atteler à ma voiture mortuaire lorsque les clients me réclament une cérémonie à l'ancienne. Il est bien trop nerveux pour cela..." caressant la belle tête aux naseaux élargis. "Quant à vous, vous êtes passée du pommelé au blanc..."

"Un cadeau de..." secouant la tête.

"Je le sais." chaussant l'étrier pour se hisser en selle.

Je fais de même.

"Bien. J'avais pensé emprunter ce sentier..."

"Je vous suis telle une ombre."

* * *

Nous cheminons depuis près d'une bonne heure.

"Accepteriez-vous de venir un jour avec moi à la demeure familiale ?"

"Oh... vous le proposez si gentiment, _young Lady_. Bien que les murs me rappelleront de bien amers souvenirs..."

"Ah ?..."

"Votre... mère." soupirant. "Léa était vraiment la plus douce des femmes..."

"Oh, vous la connaissiez avant qu'elle ne décède alors ?"

"Oui, j'ai... été son prétendant."

Je stoppe mon cheval. "Pardon ?"

Il redresse la tête, considérant qu'il vient de penser tout haut.

"Je... j'ai beaucoup aimé votre mère, _young Lady_."

Je ris nerveusement. "Vous plaisantez, j'espère !..."

"Non. Elle m'a cependant préféré votre père."

Le puzzle vient de se reconstituer à toute vitesse dans ma tête. "Vous... seriez-vous suicidé par dépit ?..."

"J'en ai été affecté jusqu'à la mort, oui."

"Vous... vous êtes donné la mort parce qu'elle vous a préféré mon père ?... c'est..." secouant la tête.

"J'ai eu ce geste, oui. Cela a fait de moi un Shinigami. Condamné à récolter les âmes pour obtenir grâce." secouant la tête à son tour.

"Je trouve cela particulièrement malsain de vous être intéressé à la fille après avoir échoué auprès de la mère." sèche.

Il me porte un regard coupable, appuyé par un petit sourire qui fait penser au contraire. "Si Léa n'était que douceur, vous, vous avez hérité de tout le mordant paternel."

"Cessez." furieuse.

Je raccourcis ma bride et oblige Na'ir al Saïf, mon étalon, à un demi-tour complet.

"Dois-je comprendre que la balade tourne court ?..." avec un soupir navré.

"En effet." avant de talonner et quitter la place au grand galop.

Il me regarde m'éloigner. "Tu sais que... ta fille a beaucoup changé, Léa ?..." s'adressant au médaillon renfermant une mèche de cheveux de ma mère.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, lasse. Il me manque... même après cette dispute.

Après une valse-hésitation, j'attrape le téléphone, composant le numéro.

"Pompes funèbres du Lys, bonsoir."

"Tu me manques..."

Sourire audible en bout de ligne, notamment du fait du tutoiement inédit. "Que puis-je faire pour te réconforter ?... souper aux chandelles ?"

"Tu passes me prendre pour 20 heures ?..."

"Je serai ponctuel, _young Lady_."

* * *

Je me pare d'une robe superbe pour l'occasion : haut en fine dentelle, taille haute, découpant à merveille la silhouette. Il manque de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, ce qui nous fait rire aux éclats.

"Oh my !... rire m'avait cruellement manqué !..." avoue-t-il.

Il n'est pas de reste niveau costume et porte un superbe trois pièces avec lys miniature à la boutonnière.

Il me tend le bras et nous prenons place dans sa lourde break sombre, aux lignes agressives.

C'est un Étoilé qui nous attend.

Attablés, nous nous regardons.

"Je m'excuse de m'être montrée aussi brutale lors de notre promenade."

"Je puis comprendre ton sentiment, _young Lady_."

"J'ai une faveur à te demander..."

"Je t'écoute."

"J'aimerai assister à une toilette mortuaire."

"Huhuhuhu !... Tu me régales, _young Lady_."

"Je te laisse le choix du corps. Évitons les enfants, s'il te plaît."

"Bien entendu."

Le repas se passe agréablement.

En quittant le restaurant, la pluie nous accueille.

"Ah..." dépliant son parapluie.

* * *

Nous voici dans le véhicule. Installé au volant, il met le contact et me reconduit galamment chez moi.

"Merci pour cette agréable soirée, _young Lady_. Je suis sincère."

"Souhaites-tu donner une suite plus agréable encore ?..."

"Oh, veux-tu dire que... nous pourrions envisager de... faire l'amour pendant que la pluie bat les carreaux de ta chambre ?..."

Je me penche jusqu'à son oreille. "Précisément."

* * *

Une fois chez moi, nous passons encore un instant au salon, bavardant agréablement, autour d'un dernier verre.

Puis nous rejoignons la chambre.

Là, je commence à le défaire. Lentement. Le tissu glisse entre mes doigts.

"Je te veux nu."

"Je l'avais bien compris." doux, regard porté sur mes gestes.

Veste, gilet, cravate, chemise. Je parcours amoureusement le torse balafré.

"La bataille pour ta faux a dû être terrible..."

"Elle l'était."

J'immisce la pointe de ma langue dans la cicatrice qui barre tout son torse, remontant lentement là, le faisant siffler entre ses dents serrées.

"Sssss... _youn... young Lady_..."

Je le regarde, doigts jouant un instant avec les mèches argentées. Ma langue rejoint ensuite un sein percé puis l'autre, jouant avec les anneaux qui ornent les billes de chair. Je le fais frémir comme jamais, ses doigts se crispant sur mes bras.

"_Are you alright _?..."

"_Yes... yes... please... don't... stop_." quémandé comme une prière.

"_Perverted Gourmet..."_

Je devine son sourire alors que je lui soutire un autre sifflement étouffé.

La pluie bat les carreaux, frappant avec le vent.

Lentement, je le fais allonger sur le lit et lui retire chaussures, chaussettes, ouvrant le pantalon en le chevauchant à moitié. Parfait. Tendu. J'extirpe lentement et commence à le gâter là, jouant avec la boucle qui trône en maîtresse des lieux.

Il vibre, frissonne, exprimant le tout de façon déplacée, ongles sombres enfoncés dans le matelas. Ma langue sillonne, gâte, virevolte, tantôt le long de la colonne superbe, tantôt sur le renflement qui en suinte de délice.

Vive, je lui fais quitter le pantalon.

Il se redresse, s'occupant de ma robe qui me quitte en un tour de main.

Je le chevauche mais il prend l'avantage, me surplombant de son corps fin, usant de cette force propre aux Shinigamis.

Je repousse lentement les mèches argentées qui viennent de rejoindre l'oreiller, les plaçant derrière les oreilles percées. Il me pénètre lentement, vibrant à chaque centimètre gagné. Je ne suis plus que moiteur exquise ; confession intime.

Il prend plaisir à bouger légèrement alors qu'il n'en est qu'à la moitié et que je réclame à être remplie !... en véritable esthète, il joue, fait des pauses, ressort pour caresser mon entrée de son extrémité ornée avant de reprendre position et s'enfoncer plus langoureusement encore. C'est tout juste s'il accélère pour le final et nous rendons les armes dans une envolée de voix commune, mains étroitement serrées, doigts intimement croisés.

"Oooooh... c'était..."

Il joue encore un instant de ses lèvres un peu partout sur moi, savourant à la fois contact et odeur, avant de basculer sur le flanc.

* * *

L'heure est à la toilette mortuaire.

Placé dans mon dos, il me fait revêtir un tablier long, à usage unique, le nouant au niveau de la taille. Puis il me fait mettre un masque et glisse mes cheveux sous une charlotte transparente.

"Hihihihihi ! tu es ravissante, _young Lady _!..."

Je lui adresse une tape. Il me fait alors enfiler des gants jetables.

Puis il se prépare de son côté.

Il ouvre la porte de l'armoire réfrigérée et en extirpe le corps recouvert d'un champ stérile.

Il soulève soigneusement le pan, dévoilant une magnifique femme.

"Te plaît-elle ?..."

"Elle est splendide."

"La mort ne l'a pas encore marquée. Nous allons la rendre plus belle encore."

Il commence : ramenant à lui un récipient d'eau chaude, il ajoute l'antiseptique. Puis il la lave, manipulant les membres et les massant pour empêcher la rigidité cadavérique de s'installer et ainsi éviter le brisement des os en les manipulant de force.

"Bien."

Il place du coton dans les orifices, collant les paupières et maintenant la bouche fermée.

La toilette se fait de haut en bas, cheveux compris.

Puis il injecte plusieurs solutions conservatives et récupère les fluides naturels par un procédé moderne.

Enfin, il apporte la touche finale : le maquillage et le coiffage. Armé d'une palette, il masque les traces, apportant de la fraîcheur au visage. Pour terminer, il coiffe les cheveux.

"La voici prête pour être vue une dernière fois."

L'opération a duré près de deux heures.

"Je vais la placer dans la chambre funéraire. Ses proches sont attendus pour 17 heures."

* * *

Je trouve une magnifique enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres, frappée, au dos, des initiales A.C. Je l'ouvre une fois installée dans mon canapé : il s'agit d'une invitation pour un voyage de luxe à bord de l'Orient Express de Paris à Venise.

* * *

Jour J.

Le taxi qui vient me prendre s'ouvre sur un Shinigami détendu.

Sitôt installée, il passe ses doigts entre les miens. "Je suis si ému !..."

* * *

La locomotive attend sur un quai réservé. Elle est magnifique !...

Le convoi est impressionnant. Le personnel naviguant accueille les passagers devant chaque wagon.

Le luxe saute aux yeux dès l'entrée : salons, bars, voiture restaurant...

Nos bagages sont déposés dans les cabines privées alors que nous goûtons un cocktail de bienvenue.

Je ris de l'attitude guindée de certains passagers.

"Ils ont beau se donner de grands airs, c'est la même boîte qui se refermera sur eux lorsqu'ils fermeront les yeux, qu'ils soient nantis ou non." avec philosophie.

Je caresse un pan de cheveux argentés. Il me regarde.

"N'as-tu pas dit qu'il fallait en profiter ?..."

Il rit, amusé, passant une main autour de ma taille, faisant tinter son verre contre le mien. "Ravi de voir que mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits."

On nous joue un air d'accueil au piano, nous distribuant un plan du train afin de pouvoir nous repérer dans l'agencement du convoi.

"Notre cabine est ici." m'indique Undertaker.

"Huh... penses-tu qu'il soit l'heure de nous éclipser afin d'étrenner notre cabine ?..." regard enveloppant.

"Je pense, en effet." souriant.

Nous quittons discrètement l'assemblée bruyante pour le calme des autres wagons.

"Étais-tu déjà passager de ce train ?..."

"Oh, jadis !... Il y a bien longtemps."

"Oh, raconte moi !..." curieuse. "Accompagné ?"

"Oui."

"Femme ? Homme ?"

"Femme."

"Jeune et belle ?..."

"Tu en doutes ?..."

"Oh, je veux savoir !..."

"Ma sœur. Ma jeune sœur. Voilà... longtemps." avec le geste qui va bien.

"Oh et qu'est-elle devenue ?"

"Elle n'a pas échappé aux griffes de la mort." visage se fermant soudain.

Je lâche son bras alors qu'il poursuit avant de revenir sur ses pas. "Ah... c'est du passé !..." me serrant contre lui.

"Je... je ne savais pas... je suis..."

"Désolée ? pourquoi ?... La tuberculose l'aurait de toute manière emportée."

Je lisse chaque pan de cheveux entre mes doigts.

"Comme je te l'ai dit : les regrets ne font qu'envenimer le présent. Il faut les laisser derrière nous."

"Les suspendre à la tour Eiffel ?..."

Il rit. "J'ai suspendu les miens au Big Ben. Je ne compte pas traverser la Manche pour les récupérer. Alors..." embrassant chaque dos de main.

Nous continuons à cheminer à travers les wagons. Enfin, notre cabine s'annonce.

Un seau à champagne attend sur le meuble, agrémenté de quelques mises en bouche salées.

"Huhuhuhu ! quelle délicate attention !..."

"Nous allons prendre dix kilos en deux jours !..."

Je m'intéresse aux couchettes superposées. "Si nous voulons y tenir à deux, nous n'avons pas intérêt à prendre du poids !..." testant la literie. "Hmm... comme j'aime."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vaut en rien le capitonnage moelleux de mes cercueils !..."

"Tu vas être comblé, toi qui aimes l'exigu."

"Oui !... cela rend les positions plus... disons... _acrobatiques_."

"Cette échelle me donne également des idées..."

Il éclate de rire.

Je me pose, dos contre les barreaux de l'échelle, l'attirant à moi par les pans de sa veste trois quart.

"Tu me plais." affirmée.

"Huhuhuhu ! quel bonheur." m'embrassant sans attendre, faisant jouer son bijou de langue, adoptant des rythmes et des contre-rythmes.

"Il me tarde de vagabonder avec toi dans les rues surpeuplées de Venise..." susurré à l'oreille attentive et percée.

Il m'observe, glissant ses doigts décharnés aux longs ongles laqués de noir dans mes cheveux, les repoussant sur l'arrière, épris.

"_My Lady_, que ma vie était morne sans toi..." venant se saisir des travers de l'échelle, corps rendant captif le mien, sur un sourire provoquant.

"Tu es à ton aise, là ?..." taquine.

"Absolument."

Je remonte les mains sous la veste, le long de ses côtes. Il en soupire de bonheur, levant légèrement le menton.

"Le jour où je ne te ferai plus cet effet..."

"... il sera bien assez tôt d'y penser." revenant m'embrasser, pressant son corps fin contre le mien. "Tu aimes te torturer, n'est-ce pas ?... n'y aurait-il pas, dans la démarche, une pulsion masochiste ?..." caressant ma joue de son pouce. Je lèche le coupable avec langueur.

"Huhuhuhu ! ma vie n'a décidément plus aucun secret pour toi."

"Je sais tout de ta lanterne cinématique, _my Lady_. Et ce, sans même avoir eu la nécessité de te transpercer de ma faux."

"Trop aimable."

Il fait glisser sa joue contre la mienne dans un mouvement sensuel, ramenant ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Elles s'épousent à merveille jusqu'à ce que nos langues s'en mêlent, nous arrachant un panel d'appréciations.

J'adore jouer avec le bijou qui orne la généreuse agile.

"Je note que tu y as pris goût..." venant embrasser le bout de mon nez avant de passer la langue le long de mes lèvres. Le baiser reprend : langues se mêlant à l'extérieur des cavités puis à l'intérieur, faisant grimper notre désir.

Je me pends à son cou tandis qu'il se saisit de mes hanches, pressant ainsi nos corps avidement l'un contre l'autre. Déjà dur, déjà prêt.

"L'amour t'a vraiment manqué..."

"A ce point, il m'est difficile de le cacher, en effet." coupable, avant de reprendre les jeux avec plus d'avidité encore.

Il me fait installer sur un barreau à bonne hauteur, fouillant sous ma jupe crayon, émettant un son déraillé en découvrant mes dessous. Lentement, avec une précision folle, il ouvre chaque attache du porte-jarretelle qui maintient mes bas. On voit qu'il a l'habitude de frayer avec les tenues féminines et le linge intime des décédées !...

"Tu me ravis... tu me..." revenant prendre un nouveau baiser, scellant le pacte.

"C'est ce que je peux t'offrir de mieux..."

"Oh non... tu te trompes sur ce point, _my Lady_..." caressant amoureusement mon visage, paupière abaissées de moitié sur les pupilles phosphorescentes.

"Je comprends mieux, à présent, le puzzle subtil qui te compose..."

"Oh... ooooh ?..." caressant l'arrière de mes cuisses à loisir, passant furtivement la barrière de satin qui mène à mon sexe.

"En désertant les rangs des Shinigamis, tu t'es damné à jamais...une sorte de second suicide..."

"Poursuis, je suis... tout ouïe." savourant le satiné de la peau, sur des soupirs marqués, haletant par moment mais demeurant, malgré tout, terriblement attentif.

"Tu as atteint... le point de non-retour, dans de telles conditions... donc... le rire... que tu apprécies tant... ne sert qu'à masquer ta solitude et tes... doutes... tous tes... sentiments intérieurs."

Il fait grimper une langue terriblement agile le long de mon cou, cherchant les lobes pour s'en saisir délicatement.

Sa main disparaît. La tirette descend le long des deux rails dentelés. Il se libère sur un son lourd.

"La moitié de... corps qu'arbore ta faux est en réalité... quelqu'un que tu as beaucoup aimé... et qui t'accompagne partout aujourd'hui... et sans doute depuis une éternit... haaaan !..."

Planté en moi.

Le train siffle avant de quitter la gare.

Des yeux phosphorescents me fixent.

"Je t'ai donc laissée... voir tout cela ?..." souriant presque.

"Tu oublies que je pratique... les hommes depuis longtemps..."

Des deux mains, il se saisit de l'échelle pour pousser loin et fort en moi, visage proche.

"Tu es... très perspicace, _sweet Beauty_."

"Il y a... encore... beaucoup de zones d'ombre en toi..."

"A ta charge de... mmm... lever le voile..." commençant à bouger des hanches dans des mouvements lents, nous arrachant ce qu'il faut de sensations.

"Je suis... heureuse que... tu ne sois pas qu'un simple croquemort..."

"Oh, vraiment ?..." laissant sa langue courir sur mon décolleté tandis que je referme les jambes autour de ses hanches, sur des spasmes incontrôlés.

Il rend la position d'autant plus érotique en venant chercher une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule, m'ouvrant totalement à lui.

"Bo... bouge..." suppliante, chairs avides de lui.

"Le sexe pour... gourmandise, uh ?..." faisant courir son pouce à l'ongle long sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, s'amusant de la langue qui se lance à sa poursuite.

"La... meilleure que je... connaisse..."

Il embrasse ma cheville avant d'y faire cheminer sa langue, pupilles cherchant les miennes.

J'en palpite autour de lui, dans un son happé.

"En effet."

Je m'accroche aux pans de sa veste ; une naufragée des sens. "Par... pitié... termines-en..."

"J'y viens..." joueur.

Difficile pour moi de bouger tout en maintenant la position qu'il a imposée. Il me rend totalement captive de sa seule volonté. J'en grimace de frustration.

"Hahaha !... on ne t'avait pas habituée à... ça." se permettant de bouger d'un seul mouvement. Je note, avec contentement, que cette unique progression vient de lui faire lever le menton autant que de révulser ses pupilles.

Le train roule à présent à vitesse réduite hors de la périphérie parisienne.

Une nouvelle avancée m'arrache presque un cri que j'étouffe en maintenant les lèvres fermement closes.

Il s'approche de mon oreille : "Oh quel... dommage..."

J'en halète lourdement. Tout n'est plus que vaste plaisir.

"Pi... tié..."

Il vient maintenir mon visage entre ses paumes ouvertes.

"Ah... que l'amour... te rend plus belle encore... _my Lady_." poussant une nouvelle fois.

Plus aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres tant je suis engluée (*) de plaisir.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses bras, corps crispé qui n'aspire qu'à une seule chose.

"Trouves... le bon mot..."

Son exigence trouve une voie jusqu'à mon cerveau déconnecté de tout.

"Ça ne devrait... pas t'être excessivement difficile... toi qui as _presque _tout deviné de moi..."

"_A... drian_..."

"_Wrong. But close_."

Je me laisse aller en arrière, à bout de souffle. Il en rit.

"Souhaites-tu que... je te mette sur la voie ?..."

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

Il se rappelle à moi en bougeant de deux mouvements.

Aussitôt, mon corps me souligne son exigence.

"Espèce de..." furieuse.

"Ah... toujours pas, non." caressant ma jambe dans des mouvements lents. "Le ferais-tu exprès ?..." poussant pour s'inviter très loin.

J'en halète façon animal.

"_Shi... ni... ga... mi..."_

"Ah !... tu vois quand tu veux..." réaffirmant sa prise avant de bouger, nous libérant tous deux sur un rauque pour lui et un aigu pour moi, peaux moites de plaisir et de tension cumulés.

* * *

Il est installé sur la confortable banquette et lit les nouvelles avec un air détaché, sirotant un thé et des biscuits. Je le rejoins et lui subtilise le journal des mains avant de le chevaucher.

"_My turn_."

Il rit, amusé par ma faim de lui. "Mais que voilà une fière conquérante !..." posant ses mains sur ma taille, en appréciant la finesse.

Nos bouches s'effleurent pour se trouver, dans un baiser appuyé. Nos langues les forcent à s'entrouvrir pour se mêler à la danse.

Mes doigts se perdent dans la longue chevelure argentée, regagnant la nuque que je presse fort.

Il me lèche les lèvres sitôt le baiser rompu, ce qui ne fait qu'inviter à une nouvelle joute, plus marquée encore, nous laissant haletants.

"Bien... je crois que tu viens d'obtenir... l'effet recherché." regard fugace sur son entrejambe renflée.

"Hmm... pas suffisant. Il me faut... ta voix. Ton souffle. Tes tremblements."

Il en sourit puis rit. "Eh bien alors... à cheval, fière guerrière !..." main frappant ma cuisse dans un claquement éloquent avant de se rassembler dans ma nuque pour y imprimer une pression possessive.

Je baisse le store pour plus d'intimité.

"Si j'étais une parfaite inconnue et que tu étais dans ce même train ?..."

"Ouuuh !..." ravi. "Je m'assurerai tout d'abord que tu ne sois pas accompagnée."

"Bien." le défaisant, doigts agiles.

"Et dans le cas où tu ne le serais pas, je ferai tout pour que tu me remarques."

"Uuuuh !... comment ?..." laissant ma langue courir sur la joue cicatrisée.

"Prenons en exemple le dîner ou le souper... je m'installerai à la table la plus proche de la tienne."

"Hihihihi !... et je te remarquerai ?..."

"Oui. Il faut dire que je passe rarement inaperçu." souriant.

Mes paumes échouent enfin sur la peau pale et caressent là, pleines d'attention, bout des doigts jouant avec les anneaux qui ornent chaque sein. Il en frémit indécemment, bouche cherchant la mienne pour un baiser chaud, corps en pagaille.

"Ensuite ?..." curieuse, rompant le baiser.

"Je t'inviterai à ma table. Et je te proposerai de te faire danser le soir même."

"Mais c'est qu'il précipite un peu les choses..."

"Je me devrais d'agir rapidement étant donné la durée du trajet."

"Quelle efficacité !... et je viendrai dans ta couchette le soir même ?..."

"Ooooh... quelle grande question !..."

"Tu aurais refusé si je l'avais proposé ?..."

"Cela m'aurait grandement intimidé mais... l'envie aurait sans doute pris le pas sur toutes les autres considérations."

Il sursaute de délice lorsque mes doigts se glissent à l'intérieur du pantalon défait, caressant la belle colonne de chair orné d'une boucle en argent.

Je rends captive sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, ce qui lui arrache un son de délice. Mes doigts sont à présent refermés sur lui et vont et viennent avec une certaine pression. Il en trébuche vocalement, souffle happé par le plaisir montant, inondant tout son bas-ventre d'une tension folle.

"Tu..." riant, se saisissant de mes épaules de manière ferme. "... es délicieuse."

"Hmm mmm. Ça ne te sauvera pas, tu sais..."

"Dans ce cas... fais moi _plonger_." avec une voix capable à elle seule de produire un orgasme.

Je me laisse couler jusqu'en bas, venant le flatter des lèvres et de la langue.

Il se tend d'un seul tenant sur la banquette, enfonçant ses doigts crochus dans l'assise. Ce faisant, il fait courir son bijou de langue à l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire.

"Ooooooh..."

Je l'observe ; superbe vue entre contreplongée.

"Contrôle des billets." décidée à m'amuser.

Il rit, secoué. "Rev... enez... plus tard."

Mes doigts se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ce qui le compose, flattant là, le tendant bien davantage. Le délice est tel qu'il en suinte, sur des sons qui ont perdu toute contenance.

Ses doigts quittent la banquette pour trouver refuge dans mes cheveux.

"Jam... ais je n'aurai... pu imaginer... vivre cela... avec toi... Mes chances étaient... si minces..."

"Tu te sous-estimes, mon cher."

* * *

Notre table est somptueusement garnie. Quel régal de m'y trouver avec lui. Pour l'occasion, il a monté ses cheveux en chignon haut, y mêlant sa petite tresse.

Je note qu'effectivement il attire les regards ; aussi bien négatifs que positifs.

"Tout le monde te regarde..." dépliant ma serviette.

"La conséquence lorsqu'on se promène en compagnie d'une bête de foire." sans aucune amertume dans la voix.

"Tu y vas un peu fort, je trouve." saisissant la carte.

"Je peux entendre leurs pensées. Et elles sont pour le moins confuses ou tranchantes."

"Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux."

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance calme. Je parviens à lui arracher deux fou-rires monumentaux qui lui valent des regards interloqués ou outrés.

Peu avant la fin du repas, une jeune femme fait un malaise et tombe de la chaise.

Le médecin de bord accourt mais le verdict tombe : décès. La famille est en pleurs.

Undertaker s'approche d'eux, incapable de résister, leur tendant sa carte. "Permettez-moi de lui administrer les premiers actes."

Il se rend auprès du corps et commence à masser les membres pour leur retirer toute rigidité cadavérique. Puis il suture les paupières et la bouche atrocement béante.

"Voilà. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie ainsi." embrassant son front à l'abri des regards, main posée sur celles, jointes, de la jeune femme. "Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire pour ton âme... quelle tristesse."

* * *

Je me glisse sous les couvertures, rejoignant le corps de Crevan avec délice, nichant mon visage contre son cou balafré avec un soupir.

Il passe son bras le long de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore davantage, souriant.

Je joue avec quelques mèches de cheveux argentés, venant l'embrasser un peu partout.

"J'ai entendu qu'ils déposeront le corps à la prochaine gare."

"En effet."

Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlés cette nuit-là puis le sommeil nous a cueillis.

* * *

Le lendemain, la famille de la victime nous quitte à la gare où le corps a été descendu.

Le silence, pesant durant le transfert, finit par être vaincu et la bonne humeur reprend ses droits.

"Voyez-vous de quelle manière les humains sont faits ; la mort qui les frôle ne leur donne que davantage envie de profiter de la vie." me glisse Undertaker.

Le dîner est suivi par un petit gala.

"Souhaites-tu que je te fasse danser ?..."

"Avec plaisir."

Nous rejoignons la piste et nous nous saluons avant de nous approcher. Un bras attentionné vient entourer ma taille et une main douce se saisit de la mienne. J'adopte un pas souple, agissant comme si mes os étaient élastiques, me laissant guider comme ça lui chante ; comme un de ces _corps _qu'il affectionne tant. Il apprécie, comme l'indique son sourire.

* * *

Venise. La Sérénissime se révèle à nous dans une robe brumeuse, propice aux contes maléfiques.

Undy s'en régale, se frottant les mains dans un ballet aussi captivant que macabre.

Nous descendons à l'hôtel Danieli qui domine la lagune, situé à deux pas du pont des Soupirs et de la place St Marc.

"Tu partages un point commun avec mon père..."

"Oh ?"

"Le goût pour le luxe."

"Je n'ai pas eu cœur à te faire dormir dans les catacombes, à dire vrai."

"Menteur."

Il rit et se colle à moi, cherchant dans mon cou durant la montée de marches.

* * *

Nous occupons une suite aux couleurs chaudes, qui donne sur la lagune. Je me perds à la fenêtre, jetant un oeil distrait sur le ballet formé par les touristes qui se grappent en masse autour des monuments historiques. L'activité et le flux sont tels qu'ils font penser à une ruche bourdonnante !...

"Tu profites de la vue ?" me questionne Undertaker.

"Oui. Je n'étais encore jamais venue ici. A plus forte raison durant le carnaval."

"Venise est incontournable ! Grandiose ! et... romantique." avec de grands gestes des bras avant de sourire sur le dernier mot.

Il me rejoint, portant un regard indifférent sur la foule. "Nous allons pouvoir nous promener parmi eux à notre guise, Marquise."

"N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?..."

"Je ne trimbale pas ma faux de la mort, en général..."

* * *

Nous nous apprêtons, chacun de notre côté. Undy est fébrile, riant d'un rien.

J'enfile ma robe victorienne noire et monte mes cheveux en chignon, agrémenté de fleurs sombres.

Undertaker apparaît, faux à la main.

"Ma Dame est prête ?..."

Je me présente à lui, bras écart. "Qu'en pense Mon Sieur ?..."

"Il est ravi de t'avoir à son bras." avant de quitter, il glisse une rose rouge fraîche dans mes cheveux.

* * *

Les costumes sont vraiment incroyables !... les couleurs claquent ou sont de doux pastels.

Les masques revêtent toutes les formes, toutes les expressions.

Les touristes nous arrêtent régulièrement pour être photographiés avec nous. Undy s'en donne à cœur joie : passant une faux menaçante autour du cou de la jeune femme. Si cette pauvre humaine savait qu'il possède la capacité de lui arracher son âme...

Nous arrivons dans une ruelle étroite. Là, un vent surnaturel se met à souffler. Undertaker me barre le chemin, tournant le dos aux manifestations.

"Qu'est-ce que ?..."

"Ne pose pas de question et rebroussons chemin." en vitesse.

Sitôt hors de portée, l'atmosphère redevient normale.

"Vas-tu m'expliquer ?..." mains sur les hanches.

"C'est très simple : il s'agit d'un Shinigami en activité. Le corps ne doit pas être bien loin... dans cette bâtisse." levant le nez pour jauger la haute tour avant de fermer les yeux pour poser la main sur la brique.

Le souffle revient, plus fort.

Undertaker me pousse sur le côté, brandissant sa faux.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. La brebis galeuse s'est trouvée de la compagnie..."

Il apparaît devant nous. Grand. Rigide. Regard glacial. Sa faux semble être... un élagueur télescopique !...

"Humpf ! Toujours aussi arrogant, mon cher William."

"Nous avons ouvert une enquête concernant tes activités. Nous allons de découvertes en découvertes."

"Vraiment ? tu m'en diras tant..." narquois. "Ces termes ne font que confirmer l'impression : votre prétendue _enquête _piétine." avec un accent méprisant.

Le visage dudit William se tord de rage. Dans un tic, il fait remonter la branche de ses lunettes au moyen de deux doigts. Undertaker vient de frapper dans le mille.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps." poing serré.

Undertaker accueille la remarque par un sourire cinglant.

Le Shinigami quitte la place sur un souffle.

"Qui était-ce ?..."

"William T. Spears. La tête du départements des Shinigamis."

Nous cheminons le long des bâtisses.

"Le patron ?..."

"Même les Shinigamis se sont mis en tête de devoir obéir."

Nous voici à nouveau arrêtés par des touristes. Undertaker joue son rôle à merveille.

* * *

Retour à l'hôtel après une journée battante.

Il attend, coude sur le comptoir de l'accueil, doigts tapotant le bois de ses ongles longs, main libre saisie d'un pan de son manteau ample, découvrant les bottes aux multiples lanières et talons.

Je tombe alors sur le regard convoiteur d'une touriste qui arbore le style gothique. Undy l'a également capté et l'accueille avec un sourire fin. "_Enjoy what you see, miss _?..."

Nous montons les marches de la cour intérieure.

"Que de succès !..."

"Le succès est quelque chose de très éphémère, _young Lady_. Il brûle, palpite et s'évanouit comme il est apparu, souvent sans fard."

Nous nous effondrons sur la banquette. "Les touristes nous ont rompus bien plus qu'une liste de cent noms à exécuter." amusé, main cherchant la mienne.

"Il nous faut encore de l'énergie pour nous traîner jusqu'au souper ce soir..."

"Un peu de repos s'impose." fermant les yeux. Il les rouvre illico lorsque je viens le chevaucher, souriant. "Tu as vraiment une très étrange façon de..."

Un baiser chaud vient lui voler chaque mot, langue passant sur les lèvres comme une offense. Le regard phosphorescent me toise, sous la lourde frange. Une langue ornée vient récolter ce que la mienne a semé généreusement. Il s'éveille sous moi, à mon grand délice.

Je lui glisse plusieurs mots chauds à l'oreille, qui le font frémir des pieds à la tête.

Je joue de mes doigts sur ses lèvres, les immisçant lentement à l'intérieur de la cavité accueillante, aussitôt accueillis par sa langue percée.

Je prends plaisir à poursuivre mes délits auditifs.

"Il va de soi que je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre ici."

"Oh... tu parles de la fille au style bien particulier du hall ?..."

Je le regarde. "Qu'elle ose poser les doigts sur toi et je la décapite."

"Huhuhuhuhu ! Vilaine petite louve !..." me basculant soudain sur la banquette pour me dominer, cheveux argentée de part et d'autre de moi. "Evitons lui donc cette mort barbare."

Une main agile passe dans mon dos, défaisant le corsage. L'autre main remonte les jupons pour caresser une cuisse frémissante jusqu'à l'attache féminine qui retient mon bas de soie.

La langue percée court le long de mon cou, remontant généreusement le menton pour fondre sur ma bouche, dans un baiser endiablé.

"Fatigué, uh ?..."

"J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à mentir sur ces choses-là..."

Je me cambre lorsque la main atteint son but. Il en est secoué de délice tant ce qu'il découvre est flatteur.

"Vraiment, vraiment... trop d'honneur..."

"Ton entière faute." le faisant revenir à moi pour un nouveau baiser chaud.

Il me quitte pour soulever les jupons des deux mains, disparaissant de ma vue.

La langue entière vient me trouver, dans une flatterie qui me soulève toute entière.

Un petit rire lui échappe avant qu'il n'y retourne, plus généreux que jamais, doigts se mêlant à la danse. Je me tortille à loisir, ce qui le tend davantage, si bien qu'il doit se résoudre à se donner de l'espace avant de reprendre son léchage aussi consciencieux que délicieux. Un premier orgasme m'emporte, dont il savoure à la fois les manifestations physiques et vocales, s'en régalant à outrance.

Son palpitant va à cent à l'heure, corps en souffrance érotique. Il ne lâche pourtant rien et poursuit dans la voie qu'il a choisie jusqu'à obtenir une seconde jouissance, tout aussi violente que la première.

Levant les yeux sur moi, il me découvre totalement à bout de souffle, s'en régalant, comme l'indique son sourire.

Je le cherche des mains et le trouve alors qu'il s'invite en moi, surtendu.

Dressé à bout de bras, il donne des hanches puis ralentit, faisant durer son plaisir, appelant la tension ultime avant de se libérer dans un tremblement frénétique, voix forte.

* * *

Nous voici dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Crevan me recule une chaise. Je m'y installe en le remerciant. Il attrape ma main et en baise le dos, gentleman.

"Demain soir, c'est moi qui me chargerai de te déshabiller." regard pétillant.

"Huhuhuhu !... quelle gourmande perspective !..." rabattant un de ses pans de cheveux derrière l'épaule.

Je consulte la carte.

"Aurais-je également le droit de faire de même avec ta robe et tout ce qui la compose ?..."

"A ta guise."

Arrive la jeune fille gothique. Crevan ricane. "Voilà qui risque de devenir fortement divertissant !..."

"Ne te régale pas avant l'heure, Undertaker."

La jeune fille - très jolie au demeurant - fait courir sur mon cavalier un regard plein d'envie.

Crevan hausse les sourcils. "Elle m'observe, n'est-ce pas ?..." amusé, sans lever les yeux de la carte.

"Cesse." passablement agacée mais pas suffisamment pour perdre le sens comique de la situation.

Le garçon arrive et prend notre commande avant de repartir.

"La jalousie est une marque d'amour qu'il est nécessaire de manier avec précision. Sans cette précaution, elle devient une arme, un poison."

"Voyez qui parle !..." piquante.

"J'ai été mortellement jaloux de ton père, _my Lady_. Mortellement." laissant ses souvenirs vagabonder.

"Tu t'es rattrapé avec la fille. Raaah ! mais qu'elle cesse de te regarder ainsi !..." agacée par les regards flatteurs que notre voisine de table porte sur Crevan.

"Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera décapitée avant la fin du séjour... _poor soul_."

* * *

Le lendemain, nous quittons la suite _Executive_.

Dans le hall, Crevan patiente au guichet. La jeune gothique passe le hall et Crevan se retourne de moitié, la saluant en attrapant le bord de son chapeau entre le pouce et l'index, sourire charmeur. Elle en rosit. Je déboule au moment où elle part l'aborder.

"Pour le bien de ta tête, jeune fille, sache que la place est réservée." ferme.

Elle me dévisage, à la fois surprise et effrayée. Puis elle quitte la partie.

"Oh, tu lui as fait une bien vilaine peur, _my Lady _!..." amusé, sans être chagriné.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous nous préparons à nouveau chacun de notre côté puis nous flânons dans la ville. Je sens Undy sur ses gardes. Je l'interroge du regard, derrière mon loup.

"William a, semble-t-il, lâché quelques chiens de garde à nos trousses. Ils sont cinq."

Nous évoluons, fendant la foule.

"Salut, la Mort !" lance un touriste, dans un italien bancal, à Undertaker.

Ce dernier lui répond par un soupir lourd. Le cœur ne semble plus être à l'amusement.

Nous entrons dans une boutique de costumes et de masques.

"Messieurs, dames. Bien le bonjour !... Soyez les bienve... Undertaker ?"

"Cela fait un bail, pas vrai, Edoardo ?" esquissant le premier sourire de la journée.

"Un bail ? une éternité, veux-tu dire !..."

L'accolade est sincère - Undertaker est rarement aussi démonstratif envers le genre humain.

"Viens. Allons dans l'arrière boutique." en m'adressant un regard. Undertaker me saisit la main.

"Ryan !... je te confie la boutique un instant." à son jeune employé ; un jeune homme, roux de cheveux, maintenus en pics à l'arrière par un jeu compliqué de pinces, regard d'un bleu profond, vêtements bariolés, larme dessinée sur l'œil gauche.

Nous passons à l'arrière, derrière une épaisse tenture.

"Explique moi ce qui se passe..."

"William s'est lui-même déplacé hier." s'installant à la requête de son ami après m'avoir reculé une chaise.

Ledit Edoardo secoue la tête. "Tu es toujours dans le collimateur du département..."

"Il a évoqué une enquête en cours. Je n'y ai cru qu'à moitié."

"C'est parfaitement ridicule !... Tu n'as jamais fait mystère de tes opinions."

Undy haussa les épaules. "Il faut croire que le département a du temps à tuer. Lorsque j'étais en activité, je n'avais pas une seconde à moi. Les temps ont bien changé."

Edoardo prépare un alcool italien fort.

"Bien. Et toi, que deviens-tu ? Toujours à Londres ?..."

"J'ai ouvert récemment une succursale sur Paris."

"Ah !... La France !..." posant le regard sur moi. "Française ?..."

"Allemande."

Il nous invite à boire. Cet alcool est si fort qu'il m'arrache une toux.

"Hahahaha ! toujours aussi efficace pour les fins gosiers !..."

Undertaker descend sa liqueur sans moufter. "As-tu préparé ce que je t'ai demandé ?" questionne-t-il.

"Évidemment." se levant prestement pour récupérer un énorme carton.

Undertaker s'en approche, mains ramenées sur le devant du torse, ce qui donne à ses manches trop longues une allure comique. J'en souris avant de les rejoindre.

Le carton contient l'ensemble complet d'une tenue neuve de croquemort : le pantalon slim, la forme de soutane et le pardessus ample, le chale gris, une magnifique paire de bottes sanglées, à talons.

"Magnifique !..." s'extasie Undertaker. "Tu es définitivement un artiste, mon ami !..."

"Mon père me l'a enseigné dès mon plus jeune âge."

"Le travail est vraiment magnifique." se saisissant du châle, comparant la couleur neuve à celle, passée, du sien.

"Savez-vous pourquoi les bottines sont montées sur talons, Mademoiselle ?"

"Non." intriguée.

"Pour distinguer la profession : médecins, bouchers, croquemort... toute profession qui met en contact avec, disons, les fluides organiques. Les hauts talons préservent la chausse entière de tout contact avec ce qui pourrait être amené à souiller le sol."

Undertaker éclate de rire devant mon expression plutôt dégoûtée.

"Très, très glamour, vraiment. Je préférais ma théorie visant à l'esthétisme."

"Nous venons de la choquer !..." s'amuse Undy.

"Peuh, merci, vraiment." croisant les bras.

Edoardo poursuit, imperturbable : "Le pardessus est la réplique exacte de ce que portaient les scientifiques dans les années 1800. Quant à l'écharpe, elle est en pure laine garantie d'une région renommée du Yorkshire."

"Ma tenue n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi, _young Lady_." se plaçant derrière moi, mains sur mes épaules.

Je lève le visage pour lui glisser à l'oreille que ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la tenue non plus.

Il en sourit finement, claquant une fois de la langue avant de faire courir son bijou de langue le long de l'arcade.

"Maître ?... des hommes demandent à vous voir." intervient le jeune employé.

"Fais les encore patienter un instant."

"La patience n'est pas notre fort." déclare une voix forte, bousculant le jeune homme roux à l'intérieur, agrippant la tenture pour la déplacer.

"Huhuhuhu !... les braves toutous de William." siffle Undertaker.

"SILENCE, PARIÂT !"

Ils sont pas moins de quatre. Imposants.

Undertaker fait tourner le manche de sa faux dans sa main, les toisant avec dédain.

"Tu vas nous suivre bien sagement."

"Je pense surtout que je vais demeurer ici et que vous allez prendre le large."

Le meneur esquisse un sourire dangereux. "Fais pas ta sourde oreille." ordonnant à ses hommes d'avancer.

"Ouh mais c'est que ça ouvre les hostilités." se régale Undy.

Edoardo ouvre la porte située à l'arrière de la boutique.

Vif, Undertaker virevolte lorsque les coups pleuvent, se plaçant derrière les quatre cerbères avant de les envoyer tous dehors, dans une ruelle déserte.

"Bien. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour régler nos comptes ici."

Je glisse ma tête hors du cadre de porte pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Trois des envoyés l'attaquent mais il virevolte lestement au-dessus d'eux, les mettant en échec en esquivant. Il se permet même un atterrissage maîtrisé sur les épaules de l'un d'entre eux. Un, deux, trois. L'un fauché comme il se doit, l'autre transpercé et empalé sur un _sotoba_.

Il reste le meneur. Undy s'en approche, plaçant la faux dans nuque de l'individu.

"Peuh ! je n'ai rien à craindre avec ce côté-ci de la lame, Undertaker."

"Tu es véritablement très mal renseigné." sourire terrible, faisant glisser l'intérieur de la lame contre la nuque. "Ma faux a ceci de particulier, c'est qu'elle est à double tranchant." Lueur démente dans le regard avant d'effectuer un geste sec, tranchant la tête qui vient rouler sur le sol dans des sons sourds et des gerbes sanglantes. "Voici donc de quelle manière cette affaire se termine." observant le tranchant mortel de sa lame. "J'ai vraiment bien fait de t'emporter avec moi." monologuant avec sa faux.

Il s'époussette les mains avant de nous rejoindre.

"Tu n'as vraiment rien perdu de l'art du combat."

"Tu trouves ?... je me sens pourtant un peu plus rouillé que d'ordinaire." souligne-t-il.

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'Edoardo lève un sourcil.

"Oh ! je ne t'ai pas montré ma dernière création !..." tapant des mains, passant à autre chose.

Il nous traîne littéralement dans son atelier. Là, repose un mannequin grandeur nature.

"Je vous présente... *roulement de tambour*... Drocell Kainz !..."

"Huh hihihih ! s'il était fait d'os et de chair, il aurait un succès considérable auprès de la gente féminine." s'amuse Undy, longue manche devant son sourire.

"Voilà pourquoi je le garde jalousement dans ma boutique !..." s'approchant de son protégé de bois qu'il fait basculer pour actionner la grande clé que le mannequin possède dans le dos. Le mannequin fait alors tourner son orgue portative qui joue la mélodie : "_London bridge is falling down_." La tête tourne, semblant nous observer tour à tour. J'en ai des frissons - j'ai toujours eu horreur des poupées mécaniques !...

"Je tente de lui attribuer la parole. C'est tout ce qui lui manque, à ce _bambino _!..." tapotant le chapeau haut-de-forme du pantin.

* * *

Nous voici de retour à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi.

Alors qu'il se déleste de son chapeau et commence à vouloir retirer son châle, je l'attrape contre moi. "Oh oooh !... tu as déjà oublié que c'était moi qui allais m'en charger, Amour ?..."

Le sourire vient.

"Non, tu n'as pas oublié. Il s'agissait donc d'un test ?..."

Il ne répond pas, s'offrant à mes mains.

Je défais la ceinture aux multiples cadres puis le châle gris.

Je passe, au-dessus de la tête, le collier aux deux rangs de perles noires tandis qu'il maintient haute sa chevelure argentée.

Bien. Le manteau ample d'abord ; celui aux manches si longues qu'elles le font ressembler à un manchot !... Puis la forme de soutane aux multiples boutons. Je les compte : pas moins de onze !...

L'étoffe glisse pour dévoiler une chemise à haut col mao. Je déboutonne patiemment, la faisant quitter les épaules fines.

Le voici simplement vêtu de ses cuissardes à sangles et du slim.

Je fais le tour de lui, suivant du regard le tracé des cicatrices.

"Ce n'était pas un combat à la régulière."

"Rien ne l'est jamais, _my Lady_."

Je laisse mes doigts courir sur la peau claire, entraînant toute la chevelure dont les mèches retombent mollement au creux des reins en s'échappant de mon avant-bras. J'en suis le ballet somptueux des yeux, captivée et ravie.

"Tu es magnifique."

"Tu me flattes."

"Je ne fais que souligner l'évidence." poursuivant ma ronde autour de lui.

"Puis-je ?" manifestant son envie de m'enlever ma robe.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon cher." m'arrêtant devant lui pour partager un baiser chaud qui fait vibrer chaque fibre de son être.

"Ooooh..." ravi de telles sensations, en réclamant davantage.

Je prends une boucle après l'autre en bouche, généreuse, le faisant se crisper de délice.

Puis je m'intéresse de près aux marques à même sa chair. "J'aime cette idée que tu portes ces marques tel un trophée."

"Huhuhuhu ! attention, tu rends gloire au dissident !..." index levé comme mise en garde.

Des deux mains, je fais glisser la frange en arrière, découvrant ses yeux phosphorescents.

"De quelle manière t'es-tu suicidé ?..."

"La noyade. Rien de bien original." Il glisse son nez dans mon cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille.

Nous nous regardons.

Je caresse le bas de ses côtes de la pulpe de doigts au revers, sentant sa peau se granuler.

Je l'attrape par le passant du pantalon pour le coller à moi, visages proches.

Nous nous offrons un magnifique duel visuel que je choisis de rompre au moyen d'une stratégie déloyale : celle de me saisir de ses fesses à pleines paumes.

Il en frissonne des pieds à la tête, paupières closes, sifflant entre ses dents.

"_Unfair_."

"Tous les moyens sont bons."

"Dans ce cas..." me retournant, défaisant le corsage de ma robe, faisant claquer le satin du ruban entre ses doigts. Le corsage me quitte en découvrant mes seins qu'il effleure et caresse jusqu'à en ériger indécemment les pointes.

"_Un... fair_." à mon tour, tremblante d'excitation.

"Tous les moyens sont bons." donnant la réplique, sans se départir de son sourire.

"Le Shinigami que nous avons vu hier..."

"William T. Spears. Ah !... ce cher Will." goguenard. "La crème des Shinigamis !... l'élite personnifiée !... D'une rigidité aussi administrative qu'exemplaire. Sinistre." moue saturée de mépris. "Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît !..."

"Pas du tout. Aucun attrait, aucune originalité."

"Tant mieux."

J'attrape ses mains pour croiser mes doigts aux siens. Il se radoucit.

"Si tu veux tout savoir..." commence-t-il, guettant ma réaction dans un jeu haletant.

"Oui ?..." d'une exquise impatience.

"William était chargé de s'occuper de mon cas. Il a accompli sa tâche, en bon exécutant qu'il est, y mettant tout le zèle disponible. Il a soigneusement pris les commandes et dirigé l'interrogatoire qui a précédé mon évasion ainsi que... la longue séance de tortures qui a suivi." sur un soupir lourd.

J'en ai le hoquet de terreur.

"_My Lady._.. dans quel monde as-tu mis les pieds ?..." regard terrible, sourire presque satisfait. "Je préférais te savoir dans cette école de monte, isolée de tout, bien à l'abri dans ton cocon de cuir et de crins. Mon cœur a saigné lorsqu'on est venu te chercher pour, soit disant, remplir ton plus strict devoir." fixant ses avant-bras autour de mon cou comme une tenaille. "Que t'a-t-on fait, ma beauté ?... on t'a volé ton enfance, on a souillé ton innocence. On t'a jeté sur les ronces alors que ta place était au centre d'un tapis de roses."

"Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le croire. Penses-tu vraiment que je voyais ma vie en rose, dans le rôle de la femme dévouée et la mère aimante ?"

"Tu ne sauras jamais si tu étais faite pour cela, de toute manière. Vous autres, humains, n'avez guère le loisir de jouir d'une seconde vie."

Je laisse mes mains s'aventurer entre nous, flattant là.

Il en est secoué de délice, s'en pinçant les lèvres pour couper les sons indécents que ceci fait naître dans sa gorge.

"Tu as dû en voir, des morts... des douces, des atroces..."

"Des pathétiques aussi." souriant.

"Undy... apprends-moi le métier."

"Mon incroyable déesse..." émerveillé. "Voilà bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait plus remué de la sorte."

"La sensation n'est-elle pas trop désagréable ?..."

"Juste ce qu'il faut."

"Tu nous imagines, parcourant le monde et pillant les âmes ?..."

"Oh, _my goddess_... cette perspective me paraît un enchantement." sur un baiser chaud. "Il me tarde de te voir arracher ta première âme." regard terriblement brillant.

"En attendant..." souriante, venant défaire le pantalon terriblement renflé, le libérant sur un soupir lourd. Je m'en saisis sans attendre, tendre, circulant avec lenteur de haut en bas, étendant les doigts pour caresser plus que la base. Il en frémit sur un rire, peau se granulant partout.

"Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais..."

"Ooohh... oooohh... quel régal !..." ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouger des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement, appréciateur.

Nos bouches reproduisent à l'identique ce qui se joue plus bas, offrant ce qu'il faut de délices auditifs, de confessions soupirées, de délits grognés.

Undy s'occupe de ma jupe et elle échoue mollement sur mes chevilles.

"Garde tes escarpins et tes bas pour la suite."

"Fétichiste."

Il me répond par un petit sourire avant de glisser une main attentionnée à l'endroit suintant de désir pour lui. Le geste nous arrache un soupir ravi commun.

"Parfaite... comme à l'ordinaire..." quittant le lieu pour s'en régaler à même les doigts.

Il s'installe sur la banquette, surtendu, faisant glisser ce que je porte pour permettre à nos sexes de se rejoindre, de se cajoler là, nous arrachant des appréciations fortes.

"Là... lààà !..." perdant les pédales tant les sensations sont exquises.

Je l'invite en moi dans une manœuvre lente qui nous rend fous de plaisir.

Il est tout simplement magnifique, là, chevelure argentée étalée sur le dossier, bouche ouverte de délice. Ses mains courent derrière moi : fesses, arrière des cuisses, se mêlant au jeu avec douceur, visitant furtivement là où il faut. J'en jouis instantanément, à son grand plaisir, comme son sourire l'indique.

"Ce n'est... pas gentil... de ne pas m'avoir... attendu." tandis que je demeure essoufflée de plaisir.

"Dé..."

Un index vient barrer mes lèvres, venant y recueillir de sa bouche le souffle court.

"En piste... _my Lady_."

Je bouge lentement d'abord, lui faisant lever le menton très haut. Ce faisant, en appui sur lui, je viens titiller les anneaux qui ornent ses seins, décuplant ainsi le plaisir sur un vif crié, me faisant bouger d'autant plus tandis qu'il adopte de beaux mouvements en contresens. Ventre creusé par les spasmes qui se succèdent, sa voix ne tarde pas à s'envoler, frappant les murs sur un appel indécent. Il finit par abdiquer, se livrant à un orgasme commun, plantant ses doigts griffus dans mon dos tant le plaisir est immense, nous laissant pantelants et souriants.

* * *

(*) Magnifique expression que l'on doit à cette chère PerigrinTouque que je salue au passage !...


	3. You, me, coffin

_Chapitre 3 : You, me, coffin_

Retour à la capitale.

Au loin souffle déjà une voix éraillée :

_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

_and I humbly await the day to provide service to you._

_Let me make your body nice and clean,_

_and allow me to examine you carefully._

_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

_and I humbly accept your request for service._

_I will provide a handmade coffin, just for you,_

_and you'll surely be satisfied with its comfort._

_In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_

_please allow my humble self to lend you a hand._

_I will paint it beautifully and lovably._

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

_Your body will be in my possession._

_There's no need to be troubled or distressed,_

_because you can always feel free to consult me._

_My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

_and I can also provide you some underground information._

_If you wish, I can use my pink bookmark_

_and completely change your destiny._

_Have some lukewarm black tea and freshly baked cookies,_

_and let's slowly and leisurely have a chat._

_The price, is to give me the greatest laugh._

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

_Today, too, I'll have some fun with the corpses._

_There's no need for restraint or money._

_Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber._

_"Now then, this is the special product I'll introduce today:_

_a high-class coffin specially handmade by my humble self._

_The wood is first-class mahogany produced in Wales,_

_and the futon is made from Yorkshire wool with a warranty letter._

_In the coffin, your body will be gently embraced_

_by the countless white lilies placed around you._

_Ahehehehe..."_

_In the big moment of your life's conclusion,_

_please allow my humble self to lend you a hand._

_I will paint your body beautifully and lovably._

_How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun!_

_Your body will be in my possession._

_There's no need to be troubled or distressed,_

_because you can always feel free to consult me._

_Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber._

_Ahehehehe..._

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la boutique funéraire.

"_My Ladyyyy _!..." chantonnant. "Quel bon vent t'amène dans mon humble commerce ? Le choix d'un cercueil pour un proche ?..." apparaissant, plongé dans un superbe costume trois pièces sombre, soulignant parfaitement sa silhouette svelte, cheveux levés en chignon haut, tresse comprise.

Derrière le comptoir, il nous sert un thé.

"Nous sommes liés par un fil rouge, toi et moi."

"Ooooh oh !... nous y voilà." posant les tasses de thé sur un plateau qu'il porte jusqu'à la table de bar, se hissant souplement sur un tabouret.

"Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi."

"Ton thé va refroidir. Et rien n'est pire qu'un thé froid."

"Tu penses que nous deux..." jouant avec le bord de la tasse. "Ce sont... des vases à bec ?..." plissant les yeux.

"Hihihihi ! je me demandais quand tu allais le remarquer !..."

Je secoue la tête. "Toujours aussi original !..."

J'observe ses mains osseuses. Il prend d'ailleurs grand plaisir à les faire danser devant son visage. "Sont-elles toujours à ton goût ?..."

"Plus que jamais."

"Hihihihihi !"

"Voilà ce que je propose." me soulevant jusqu'à son oreille ornée de l'_helix_ et des deux boucles de lobe, susurrant l'indécent.

"Ooooh... mais comme voilà une gourmande idée !... Et sois sans crainte, _my Lady _: je saurai faire de ton corps mon intérêt principal." soufflé, terriblement tentateur.

* * *

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai balancé ma dém'. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru..."

"Tu n'es pas le genre de personne que l'on retient au moyen d'un contrat à durée indéterminée. Hihihihihi !... Tu n'es _anyway _pas le genre de personne que l'on retient tout court !..."

"Une page se tourne..."

"Je suis heureux de constater qu'ils ne persistent pas à vouloir te retenir. Cela m'évitera d'avoir à les en dissuader." laissant courir ses doigts fins aux longs ongles noirs sur un dossier en cours. "Je dois gérer quelques affaires à Londres."

"Chic !..." tapant des mains.

"J'allais te demander de garder la boutique parisienne." sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

"Eh ?..."

Il se retient quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. "Ta têêêêête !..." me pointant du doigt.

Je croise les bras, furieuse : "Ce n'est pas drôle, Undy."

"Siiiii !... Ton expression vaut tout l'or du monde !... Gyahahahahaha !..." s'en tenant les côtes.

"Cesse, Undy." tapant du pied.

Il essuie ses larmes, en proie à quelques hoquets. "Mais bien sûr que tu m'accompagnes, _my Lady_ !... je n'ai pas cœur de te laisser ici, voyons !... Mais avant, nous avons une séance mortuaire à honorer." désignant une robe attribuée aux défuntes.

Dans l'intimité de la salle de soins, je l'enfile devant lui.

Il me place sur la table d'office et commence par se laver soigneusement les mains avant de masser mes membres comme il a coutume d'y procéder avec les défunts. Les massages sont doux, circulaires, visant à détendre les muscles atteints par la rigidité cadavérique.

Il ne résiste pas et se penche en avant, maintenant ses longs pans de cheveux sur l'arrière, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de sourire. "Hihihihihi ! cela m'évoque le prince des contes. Celui qui tire du sommeil éternelle la belle princesse. L'imaginaire humain n'en finira jamais de m'étonner."

Je viens nouer une jambe autour des siennes.

"Voilà un corps bien vivant..." doux.

"Je vais te lier et disposer de ton corps comme bon me semble."

Une lueur incandescente traverse le regard phosphorescent.

"Je me dois tout d'abord de terminer mon office à ton égard." récupérant une éponge qu'il trempe délicatement dans un délicat mélange d'eau de roses.

Il fait glisser l'éponge sur ma peau. "D'ordinaire, je choisis plutôt le lilas. D'où l'odeur tenace qui flotte dans mon humble boutique..."

Je resserre ma jambe autour de la sienne, ce qui provoque sourire couplé à claquement de langue. "_Young, young Lady_..." épris. "Que d'impatience..."

"Tu m'as manqué." soufflé. "Je veux... disposer de ton corps... maintenant." caressant une de ses jambes du pied.

"Tu es le corps le plus indiscipliné qu'il m'eut été donné de devoir traiter." poursuivant ses gestes méticuleux.

"J'ai envie de toi, Crevan." m'en pinçant les lèvres sur l'aveu.

Son geste chancelle, à mon grand délice.

"Viens... viens." le cherchant des bras.

Il lâche l'éponge et vient m'enlacer, me humant avec délice, laissant ses lèvres prendre le chemin de mon cou, l'effleurant un instant des dents, félin au possible, feulant de délice.

J'en geins sans aucune retenue, me redressant, fermant des jambes possessives autour des pans de son manteau - car Monsieur s'est plu à revêtir sa tenue victorienne pour l'occasion.

Nos bouches se rejoignent dans un délice étouffé. Ses mains aux longs ongles sombres parcourent ma peau, la faisant frémir de ravissement. Il me griffe, sur une bonne longueur, dans le dos, me faisant arquer contre lui.

"Hihihihihi !..." avant de mordiller mon oreille, dans une faim charnelle terrible. "Serions-nous... prompts à entamer une... hymne à la vie plutôt qu'à... la mort, _young Lady _?..."

Je tire, d'entre les ouvrages sur l'étagère, un lien, bousculant lesdits ouvrages et faisant chuter une boîte de fer blanc contenant bon nombre de photographies mortuaires.

Il tique un instant mais reporte son attention sur le lien qui court à présent sur ses poignets fins. Je serre fortement, emportant son souffle dans le lien.

"Tu es... puissant, Undy... terriblement puissant pour ce corps si mince..."

Il mord le lobe de mon oreille très fort, durci sous la robe victorienne.

Je serre davantage, ce qui le fait défaillir avant de revenir feuler sur un ton rauque.

Ma main libre chemine, là, entre les pans, m'en saisissant à délice sans qu'il en soit libéré. Il en palpite d'impatience, livré à un plaisir brut.

Lentement, je caresse, flatte, lui faisant lever haut le menton et gonfler davantage dans ma main. Un instant, il pose son front contre le mien, laissant sa crinière argentée me couvrir, souffle aussi court que tremblant.

"Tu nous laisses... jouer à de tels... jeux..." gloussant de ravissement.

Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à la chair palpitante, m'en saisissant avec douceur, caressant du pouce l'extrémité ornée, ramenant la peau fine sur le bijou, tandis que les autres doigts font leur œuvre. Il en suffoque de plaisir, suintant.

"Déjà ?..." sans pour autant en être déçue.

Je le délaisse pour ouvrir les boutons de sa longue tunique, le rapprochant de ma bouche pour me saisir délicatement de chaque arc qui orne ses seins, les manipulant de la langue et des lèvres, dispensant à son corps des salves de plaisir qu'il exprime à très haute voix.

"De quelle... façon vas-tu... haaaah !..." jouissant presque.

Je laisse ma langue courir sur le torse laiteux, revenant aux boucles par intermittence.

Ma main redescend sur le sexe surtendu et perlant.

"_Now... the final_." terriblement joueuse.

Il en vibre en totalité, peinant à se tenir debout. L'excitation étant à son comble, il en bouge des hanches, se faisant lui-même du bien dans mon poing.

J'en souris, émue.

Première salve, sur un son happé. Suivie d'une seconde puis d'une troisième et d'une quatrième, généreuses.

Il renverse la tête sur moi, souffle court, souriant.

"T'ai-je dit ?..."

"Non."

"Je vais avoir... une aide la semaine prochaine... pour tenir boutique pendant que nous voyagerons." récupérant son souffle.

"Oh ?..."

Il me regarde, pupille peinant à se fixer, donnant encore un peu dans mon poing.

"Je dois la former dès demain."

* * *

Undertaker façonne en sifflotant, manches relevées. Tout son amour passe dans ses gestes.

"Oh mais dirait-on que tu es pratiquement prête ?..." chantonnant.

Le carillon synthétique annonce l'arrivée de clients dans la boutique mortuaire.

"J'arrive !..." prenant un ton moins enjoué, retirant son tablier pour être présentable et rabaissant ses manches jusqu'aux poignets.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant là une jeune femme, longs cheveux sombres et vêtements gothiques.

"Mademoiselle ?..."

"Oh, Monsieur Crevan, je suppose ? Caroline Perry." lui tendant la main.

Le visage d'Undertaker prend une toute autre expression. "Mademoiselle Perry... voyez-vous cela..." saisissant la main tendue dans une poigne franche.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Caroline, vous savez."

"Caro line." amusé, scindant volontairement le prénom en deux.

"Votre boutique est magnifique."

"Vous me flattez, jeune fille. D'ordinaire, les gens de votre âge ne trouvent vraiment pas ma boutique à leur goût."

"Oh mais c'est parce que j'ai toujours été attirée par la mort." souriante.

"Vraiment ? et quel attrait exerce-t-elle sur vous ?..." curieux.

"Cet univers à part qu'on ne peut toucher de notre vivant qu'à travers les soins apportés aux défunts et le soutien aux familles."

"Eh bien, eh bien... vous avez frappé à la bonne porte !..." ravi, se plaçant dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la conduire à travers les lieux, mains sur les épaules. "Laissez moi vous faire le tour du propriétaire." chantonnant.

Undertaker lui fait visiter la boutique de fond en comble, exception faite de l'arrière boutique.

"J'ai hâte de commencer. Je suis certaine que vous m'apprendrez des choses que j'ignore."

"Oh, soyez-en sûre !..."

Le téléphone sonne. "Voilà le premier client de la journée." décrochant.

* * *

J'entre dans la boutique, déposant mon parapluie gouttant et me débarrassant de mon trench.

"Bonjour Madame."

Je cligne en voyant la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi.

"Hihihihihi ! ta tête !..." se moque Undertaker, me désignant du doigt.

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Mais si, mais si !... Laisse moi te présenter Caro line."

"Je suis en stage pour un mois." me présentant sa main.

"Oh, eh bien..." serrant la main.

"Caro line est arrivée ce matin." souligne Undertaker.

"Tiens. J'ai pensé à toi hier en passant devant le chocolatier." sortant deux tablettes de noir de mon sac.

Undertaker s'en empare en me remerciant.

"Caro line s'est déjà bien débrouillée aujourd'hui."

Large sourire de la concernée. "J'ai tant à apprendre..."

"Une vie ne suffirait pas."

La jeune femme retire son tablier sombre. "Mais le bus n'attend pas !..." rieuse.

Undertaker lui prépare un parapluie. "Cadeau de la maison."

"Merci. A demain !..."

"A demain, Caro line."

La voici partie.

"Voilà une personne bien agréable."

"Je savais qu'elle te plairait !..."

"Te voilà rassuré quant à la tenue de ta boutique ?..." venant me glisser entre ses bras.

Il m'y dorlote un moment, lèvres posées contre ma joue, chevelure argentée basculée sur le côté.

"Oui."

"Tu me gardes, cette nuit ?"

"Je n'ai pas le cœur de te mettre dehors. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous aurons la compagnie de deux corps dans la pièce attenante..."

"Je vais rentrer." me retournant.

"Je plaisantais !..." amusé, me faisant pivoter vers lui.

Sa main aux longs ongles sombres vient caresser mes cheveux, suivant le tout d'un regard épris.

"Je plaisantais." murmuré à l'oreille.

"Dis moi quelque chose... dans quelles circonstances as-tu rencontré ma mère ?..." curieuse.

"Lors d'une réception mondaine donnée dans le prestigieux manoir de ton grand-père. A l'époque je chérissais ce genre _d'événement_." laissant le mot rouler sur sa langue percée.

"T'a-t-elle remarqué ? regardé ?"

"Oui. Nous avons même discuté... j'ai dû lui paraître si vain..."

"Mon père était-il également présent ?"

"Non. Elle semble avoir rencontré ton père durant un voyage."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas."

"Par la suite, nous avons entretenu une belle relation épistolaire car elle voyageait beaucoup."

Nous nous installons dans l'arrière boutique. Je profite qu'il s'installe dans le canapé pour venir m'asseoir en travers de ses cuisses.

"Raconte moi la suite... s'il te plaît."

"La suite est simple, _my Lady _: lorsque l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec ton père a été officialisée, je me suis rendu aux abord d'un canal dont je savais les pentes abruptes et la profondeur immédiate." caressant mon visage dans des gestes doux.

"Je suis certaine que tel que tu es aujourd'hui, tu lui aurais beaucoup plu." récupérant ses mains fines dans mes miennes, nouant mes doigts aux siens.

Il ricane. "Vraiment ? un Shinigami hors d'âge ?... le tenancier de boutique mortuaire ?"

"Je parle de celui que tu es devenu, celui que les expériences ont bâti."

"Il valait mieux qu'elle épouse ton père. Je le pense sincèrement aujourd'hui. Et puis... j'aurai eu des regrets si tu n'avais pas été née, _my Lady_." souriant, laissant son nez fureter dans mon cou tandis que mes bras sont noués autour de son cou.

"Tu sais ce que je pense ?... qu'aujourd'hui, je ne te cèderai pas à maman." vorace, à son oreille percée.

"Huhuhuhuhu !... voilà un délit qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les mieux pensants."

"Bien. Je vais... passer ma robe pour la nuit." me relevant.

"Je l'ai lavée et repassée." se levant pour récupérer la robe immaculée avant de me la tendre.

"Merci."

Je ris en enfilant la robe.

Undertaker croise les bras, regard sombre. "J'ai horreur lorsque l'on rit sans moi."

"Pardon." gloussant. "Non, j'imaginais Caro line débarquer et nous surprendre dans le même cercueil."

Le propriétaire des lieux plisse les yeux. "Cette idée te plairait."

"C'est imaginer sa tête qui est amusant !..."

"Et j'imagine aisément la tienne si l'idée lui prenait de se joindre à nous !... Gyahahahahaha !..." s'en tenant les côtes.

"Ce n'est pas marrant, Undy."

Je le laisse prendre place dans le coffre ouvert avant de l'y rejoindre. L'exiguïté rend le rapprochement exquis. Ses longs doigts se plaisent à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je peux aisément sentir son souffle contre mon visage, m'en régalant, sourire à l'appui.

"Jamais je n'aurai imaginé un jour partager ainsi mon _art de vivre_." épris.

"C'est que _ton art de vivre _a beaucoup de charme."

"Oh, tu étais réfractaire dans un premier temps, _my Lady_."

"Une période d'acclimatation m'a été nécessaire."

"Je puis le comprendre." souriant.

Nous nous taisons pour mieux nous regarder, sourires figés sur nos lèvres.

"_So, young Lady... let your body be in my possession_."

"_I'm all yours_."

Sa main caresse lentement, virevoltant pour se reposer sur mon bras nu. Il en frissonne de délice. Il laisse ses longs ongles effleurer du revers la peau soyeuse, les laissant s'attarder autour de la pointe érigée d'un mamelon. Je m'en pince les lèvres de délice. Il en sourit.

"Si ce n'est pas fascinant..." jouant là, pinçant, pour redevenir doux la seconde d'après.

J'en geins, corps secoué de désir, venant encercler ses jambes d'une des miennes, pour l'attirer davantage et affirmer ma possession.

Sa main vient courir le long de la cuisse, sur le fin tissu d'abord puis sur la peau nue.

"Dis moi... quelle était la probabilité pour que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi ?..."

"Ah... dans une vie humaine, je dirai qu'elle aurait été relativement mince. Mais pour la tienne... tes chances étaient absolues. Après tout, voilà bien longtemps que je pèche en te regardant. Je m'étais compromis bien avant que tu me remarques."

Nos bouches se joignent pour sceller l'aveu brûlant. Nos langues n'ont de cesse, se saluant par toutes sortes de jeux, quittant les cavités pour venir jouer à l'air libre, générant des sons qui nous flattent les sens ; la percée vs la vierge.

"Redoutable..."

"Bien plus que tu ne le penses." sur un sourire terrifiant.

Il se penche pour prendre en bouche, généreux, une des pointes érigées, flattant là, langue aidée par l'atout métallique précieux. Je m'arque d'un seul tenant, retenant avec peine un souffle traversant.

La langue percée et impie remonte jusqu'au décolleté qu'elle flatte dans des arabesques étourdissantes.

J'enserre la tête dans mes bras, relevant les jambes autant que l'exigu du cercueil le permet.

* * *

Une fois Caroline partie, Undertaker m'invite dans l'arrière boutique.

J'avise un objet de grande taille, empaqueté sur la table.

"Oh ?..."

"Un humble présent."

Je déballe et y découvre une double faux de la mort.

"Undy..."

Ce dernier se hisse sur la table, souriant. "Bienvenue dans le cercle étroit des Séparatistes, _my Lady_."

Je n'ai de cesse d'admirer le reflet mortel de la faux.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ?..."

"Trouvée ? Allons, _my Lady_... je l'ai fabriquée !... eh oui... encore une de mes spécialités qui ne convient guère à ton Souverain."

Je fais tournoyer la double faux d'une main. Elle fend l'air à merveille.

"Comme je m'y attendais, tu sais parfaitement manipuler ce genre d'arme." bras croisés, regard amusé. "Il ne te reste plus qu'à cueillir ta toute première âme."

"Tu me serviras de guide ?"

"Naturellement, _my Lady_." venant caresser mes lèvres d'un mouvement lent du pouce, suivant le tracé de ses yeux phosphorescents.

"Me faudra-t-il des yeux comme les tiens pour cela ?..." le dévorant du regard.

"Au vu de tes qualités, je ne serai guère étonné de constater que ton regard s'aiguise."

J'observe le nouveau jouet attribué. Je reconnais bien là la "patte" d'Undertaker. Ce dernier s'amuse à battre des pieds dans le vide, juché sur la table, mains entre ses jambes, dans une attitude enfantine.

Je dépose la faux et viens l'enlacer, glissant un "merci" dans le creux de son oreille percée.

Mes lèvres courent le long de la joue cicatrisée. Il en sourit de délice, à la limite de se tortiller de bonheur.

* * *

"Il est nécessaire que tu gardes à l'esprit que l'être humain est faible mais que lui arracher la vie demeure une entreprise relativement ardue."

"Bien."

"Ce n'est pas seulement la vie que tu fauches mais également toute l'énergie vitale."

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, à présent... amuse toi." ouvrant le bras pour offrir le monde au tranchant de ma faux. "Je te regarde."

Je laisse un instant la lame de ma faux saluer le clair de lune puis fauche une âme, puis une seconde, sans aucune distinction.

* * *

_To the sullied corrupted lambs,_

_I hand down eternal repose._

_Now fall into a peaceful slumber._

_Ahehehe hehehe, now come to me._

_"My guests are lucky to be buried by my humble self._

_Through the hands of my humble self,_

_they are able to decorate the final curtain of their life."_

_There is no way to escape for anyone,_

_as this is the fate of this transient world._

_Ahehehe hehehe, you are next._

_"But society certainly has gotten dangerous;_

_it'll have an end too cruel even for the demons._

_Oh well, if you ask my humble self,_

_all it matters is that it be interesting."_

_Ah, the brutal and merciless human world is so foolish._

_"Now the next guest has arrived._

_Maybe I should display some lovely affection!"_

_Shrieks of pain and..._

_"Oh my goodness, the internal organs have become..._

_Let me clean everything up for you right now."_

_...despair._

_In a world filled with whirling heartlessness,_

_the corpses tell countless stories of their fate._

_"Do you wish to know how you've become like this?_

_Taking a look at your cinematic record_

_will answer all your questions for you."_

_You yourself invited in the bad karma,_

_and you landed yourself this judgment._

_Even if you were to beg the angels,_

_even if you were to sell yourself to the demons,_

_everyone will eventually be judged,_

_and everyone will eventually rot away._

_Now! Destruction! Amen!_

_Destruction! Amen!_

_Ahehehe hehehe..._

_You are next..._

_so come to me..._

_"So from now on until the final moment of your life,_

_where you'll come to my humble self, what would you like to do?_

_Please think carefully, very carefully..."_

Je me dis que... ce mec est juste terrible !... J'en souris de délice, corps remué, à la limite d'être consumé. Et le pire de tout dans le compte : il n'est soumis à aucune autorité qu'il préfère fouler aux pieds !... Un véritable électron libre de destruction !...

* * *

"Tu montreras à tous ces humains que nul mieux que toi es capable d'arracher les âmes dans un massacre grandiose !..."

Je le regarde. "Dis-moi tout. Maintenant."

"J'ai le regret de n'avoir pas eu le loisir d'avetir ta mère... parce que mes sentiments m'ont totalement aveuglé." secouant lentement la tête.

"L'avertir à quel propos, Undy ?" intriguée.

"Qu'elle était sur le point de s'éveiller à la vérité absolue. Elle brillait fort, comme toi, déjà à l'époque." venant caresser ma joue, tendre. "Elle vibrait comme un bijou. Magnétique."

Je fronce.

Il soupire. "Les êtres comme vous sont en passe de réaliser leur éveil. J'ai cependant été très égoïste, me donnant la mort dans cet éclat aveuglant d'amour éconduit. J'ai pu intervenir plus tard en faveur de son âme mais toi... toi... je souhaitais te prévenir de ton vivant : tu vibres de la même façon que ta mère et ces vibrations ne plaisent pas du tout en haut lieu."

"Je n'y comprends rien."

"Tu ne veux pas comprendre, _my Lady_."

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la boutique, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de lilas artificiel qui m'avait manqué.

"_My Ladyyyyy _!..." se réjouie Undertaker, se portant à mon assaut, attrapant mes mains des siennes, laissant filer la pulpe de ses pouces sur les dos des miennes. "Comme je suis heureux de te voir !..."

Caroline arrive, souriante. "Hey !... Je vous prépare un café ? un thé ?"

"Thé, merci."

Undertaker me fait installer sur une chaise, devant son vaste bureau, mains sur mes épaules.

"Alors... dis-moi..." penché sur mon oreille, longs pans de cheveux glissant le long de son épaule et de son bras dans un ballet hypnotique.

"En privé."

"Oh huhuhuhu ! il me tarde !..." gloussant.

Il me quitte et s'installe en face de moi.

"Comment vont les affaires ?"

"Elles sont en progression. Le chiffre d'affaires fait de la grimpette qui ressemble fort à de la haute voltige !..." amusé.

"Les affaires sont donc florissantes." souriante.

"Absolument. Et les clients affectionnent beaucoup Caro line. Je pense que... je vais la garder quelques temps." croisant ses doigts osseux sous sons menton. "Peut-être même que je convolerai avec elle." regard cherchant le mien, sous la lourde frange, sourire défiant.

"Tu es déjà marié à ta boutique, Undy." posée.

"N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de polygamie, _my Lady _?..." sourire gagnant quelques crans.

Je hausse les épaules. "A ta guise."

"Pas même un mot d'encouragement ou de félicitations ?..."

"Bon courage pour le ménage à quatre, Undy." à peine cynique.

"Huhuhuhuhu ! J'aime nos parties de ping-pong verbal, _my Lady_."

Caroline m'apporte mon thé.

"Merci."

Elle sourit et retourne dans l'atelier de fabrication.

"Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est charmante." dis-je, faisant tremper la boule à thé.

"Huhuhuhu !... toi aussi, tu lui reconnais cette qualité ?..."

"L'as-tu mise au courant ?..."

"A quel sujet ?"

"Ta véritable nature."

Undertaker laisse planer le doute, sourire à l'appui. La réponse roule un instant sur sa langue agile et percée. "_Notre _véritable nature."

"Soit. _Notre_."

"Hihihihihih ! voilà qui est biiiiien mieux !..." manquant de s'en frotter les mains.

Caroline nous rejoint. "J'ai terminé le cercueil de M. Martin Paul."

"_Great, my dear, great_. Viens donc t'installer un moment avec nous."

Je lui recule une chaise. Elle y prend place.

"Mme Hueber vient de m'adresser un mail contenant ses souhaits un peu particuliers pour son défunt époux."

"Oh ?"

"Elle passera à la boutique vers 17h nous remettre ce qu'elle souhaite que nous placions dans le cercueil." Puis se tournant vers moi. "Je réservé nos billets d'avions pour Londres, _my Lady_."

"Comme c'est aimable." dégustant mon thé. "Une véritable petite secrétaire." taquine.

Caroline nous regarde tour à tour, souriante.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Caro line ?"

"Votre complicité et vos mots."

"Oh, tu veux dire, nos _maux_ ?..."

"Undy." secouant la tête. "Il est proprement insupportable !... comment faites-vous pour le tolérer ?..." à Caroline.

"Je n'ai jamais autant appris sur la fonction. J'ai même le droit d'accompagner Monsieur Crevan lors de la prochaine marche funèbre." enthousiaste.

"Tu portes la mort comme une étole, ma belle Caro line." lui adresse Undertaker.

Je frémis tout en souriant lorsque je pense que c'est un Shinigami - et pas n'importe lequel ; le plus puissant - celui qui a jugé les âmes de Marie-Antoinette et Robin des Bois - qui lui adresse ce compliment !...

"J'aime beaucoup vous entendre parler de la mort. Vous avez une approche très intéressante."

"Et si critiquée." souligne Undertaker.

Il se divertit comme un petit fou, regard basculant de la jeune gothique à mon visage amusé.

"Vous avez de la chance de vous être rencontrés."

"Ah mais Mademoiselle ici présente pourrait bien te présenter des hommes à divertir seulement... je ne saurai que trop vivement te le déconseiller."

Je plisse les yeux face à la remarque ouverte d'Untertaker. "Tu es... _abominable_." presque craché.

"Penses-tu pouvoir m'atteindre avec pareille flatterie ?..."

* * *

Caroline vient de quitter la boutique, sur un petit signe de la main d'Undertaker.

Dehors, le froid est mordant, comme en témoigne la vapeur qui sort de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Undertaker s'en secoue. A dire vrai, le Shinigami préfèrerait s'accorder du temps au chaud dans le même cercueil que moi plutôt que de devoir enfiler son manteau et courir par-dessus les toits !...

Je ris, devinant ses pensées, me collant à lui, placée dans son dos, mains regagnant son torse. "C'est normal, tu sais... les personnes âgées sont frileuses et ont besoin de demeurer au chaud, à l'intérieur." susurré, terrible, à son oreille attentive.

"Non mais, tu..." avant de lâcher un rire aux accents rancuniers.

Il se retourne vivement, caressant mon visage des deux mains ouvertes avant de m'acculer à grande vitesse contre le comptoir, sourire joueur. "Tu sais que... tu as vraiment de la chance d'être la fille de Léa, _my sweet Lady _?..."

"Pourquoi ?... tu en as tué pour bien moins que cela ?..." faisant glisser mes lèvres le long des siennes, bouche entrouverte, laissant nos souffles se mélanger, tout en savourant la portée érotique de l'effleurement dispensé.

Il en frémit, corps happé de désir.

Je glisse mon nez contre son cou, respirant à pleins poumons la fragrance musquée qui s'en dégage. Il en a le souffle coupé, m'attrapant par les épaules pour y imprimer ses longs ongles.

Sa main descend le long de mon bras, venant joindre ses doigts aux miens, pressant fort.

"Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour dans un coffre, mon Beau ?..." narquoise.

Il ramène le dos de ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres avant d'y mordiller la peau délicate, regard fixant le mien, lèvres s'étirant en un sourire d'avertissement.

"Hmm... j'ai envie de retrouver un homme... et de le tuer sauvagement."

"Huhuhuhu !" regard terrible. "En le transperçant de ta faux ?..."

"Oui."

"Mais... qu'a donc fait ce malheureux pour mériter pareil châtiment ?... Oh, ne réponds pas. Je me contenterai de lire sa lanterne cinématique pour le savoir. Mais avant..."

Le regard bascule.

Il me quitte et finit par disparaître derrière le lourd rideau qui couvre l'entrée de l'arrière boutique.

Intriguée par son jeu, je glisse le lourd rideau sur le côté et pénètre dans la pièce. Il termine de boutonner sa forme de soutane victorienne.

"Comme tu peux le voir, je me prépare à t'accompagner."

"Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que tu te sentais plutôt d'humeur à m'honorer..."

Il se tourne vers moi et sa splendeur faite Shinigami me frappe en plein visage. Son sourire est joueur ; oublié le pli cruel.

Il passe son collier à double rang de perles noires autour de son cou, soulevant ses longs cheveux argentés avant de les laisser regagner son dos jusqu'au fesses.

Il est chaussé de cuissardes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, parées de sangles.

Sous mes yeux, il vient se coucher sur le flanc, à même le tapis, chevelure argentée éparpillée, mèches passant à l'arrière de son bras. Son sourire s'étire tandis qu'il feule à même le sol, dans une danse aussi captivante qu'hypnotique.

Je m'en approche et l'enjambe, me tenant debout, prenant garde de ne pas poser le pied sur les pans de sa soutane, mains sur les hanches, dominante.

"Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ?... être au-dessus..."

"Surtout si c'est toi qui es en-dessous, à dire vrai." souriante, laissant mon regard s'apesantir sur chaque partie de son corps fin.

"Cette façon que tu as de me faire l'amour avec le regard..." se tortillant d'envie sous moi.

"Tu es magnifique, Adrian."

"Je suis magnifique parce que tu me vois ainsi." souriant, basculant sur le dos, m'invitant à le rejoindre des deux mains tendues.

J'attrape ses mains fines et nos doigts se croisent.

"Oh, je pense que tu as toujours été magnifique, même avant de me connaître. Qu'il te suffisait de claquer des doigts pour voir accourir la gente féminine - et masculine."

Il esquisse un petit rire. "Et masculine." venant confirmer mon affirmation.

"Mais ?..."

"Tu sais, tout ceci est bien différent de la relation que nous entretenons actuellement. Et je te l'ai dit : tu as adopté mon art de vivre. Tu ne pouvais davantage me flatter." faisant courir son bijou de langue le long de l'intérieur de l'arcade dentaire supérieure, regard trouble d'un désir qui crie d'entre ses reins.

"Tu es... magnifique." soufflé.

Il en clôt les paupières, doigts tremblants entre les miens.

"Je pourrai te faire venir, rien qu'avec des mots ?..."

"Tu pourrais... faire monter ce qui m'anime déjà par ce moyen, oui. Quant à y donner une conclusion... je pense que tu céderais à ta propre envie avant de pouvoir y parvenir."

"Meilleure idée." déchaussant mon pied droit.

"Ooooh..." ayant deviné mon attention.

Je me positionne de manière à pouvoir le caresser partout, laissant mon pied nu grimper le long de sa cuisse, caressant l'intérieur. Il se cambre légèrement, s'en pinçant la lèvre. J'évite le renflement souligné, lui adressant un sourire joueur.

"Tu gardes... le meilleur pour plus tard ?..."

"Hmm mmm." poursuivant, laissant mon pied couvrir une hanche marquée, passant sur le ventre pour caresser la hanche opposée.

Je glisse plus haut, venant caresser l'emplacement de ses seins percés. Il en frissonne violemment, secoué.

"Quel merveilleux parcours guidé."

"La visite... te plaît-elle ?..."

"Oh oui !... Je saurai récompenser le guide comme il se doit. Plus tard."

Rechaussant mon pied.

"Oh, c'est déjà terminé ?..." déçu.

"Je te l'ai dit : je compte retrouver un homme et le transpercer de ma faux." avisant le coin où elle repose, à côté de la sienne, presqu'emmêlées.

Crevan se redresse, assis, m'observant avec intérêt.

J'attrape ma faux et la manipule.

Puis je m'approche de lui, lui tendant la main pour le relever.

* * *

Undertaker se penche, manche de sa faux reposant sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il s'accroupit.

"Ainsi, voici donc votre fameuse proie ?..."

"Absolument."

"A priori, il n'a pas l'air spécialement résistant mais j'ai appris, au cours de ma longue carrière, à me méfier des apparences."

"Il veut vivre. Ce qui est déjà condamnable en soi."

Undertaker me fixe tandis que mon sourire s'allonge, adoptant un pli cruel.

Je saute du toit pour apparaître devant lui, faux à la main.

"Te souviens-tu de moi ?"

Il en a le souffle coupé, mémoire lui revenant.

"Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse faite alors." brandissant ma faux.

"Pi... pité !..." se ramassant dans un coin sombre comme s'il pouvait disparaître de ma vue.

"Allons, allons, un peu de courage."

"J'ai... une femme et une fille..."

"Hmm mmm. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, celle-là." plaçant un doigt devant mes propres lèvres, air songeur. "Ah oui !... lorsque je t'ai éconduit, il me semble, révélant tes véritables intentions à mon égard."

Il tremble, se faisant littéralement dessus.

"_Disgusting_." avant de le happer dans un sifflement lugubre.

Undertaker apparaît à mes côtés et le perce de sa faux afin de se régaler de sa lanterne cinématique.

* * *

Je pose ma faux avec une certaine violence. "Je pensais que ce serait plus amusant." boudeuse.

"Ca aurait pu l'être... s'il n'avait pas tant été lâche."

Je me retourne vers lui, sourire terrible aux lèvres.

"Eh bien, eh bien ?... Comptes-tu te rabattre sur moi après cette déception, _my Lady _?..."

Je viens me coller à lui, sans autre forme de procès.

Il en ricane, soulevant mes cheveux pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou.

Mes mains circulent sur le manteau large, appréciant le corps fin qu'il camoufle, notamment au niveau des hanches.

"Tu es splendide."

Il m'accueille par un petit rire flatté.

"Je m'étonne toujours d'avoir trouvé grâce à tes yeux..." caressant mes bras.

"J'ai quelque chose de particulier à te demander..."

"Oh ?..." ravi, comme son regard en témoigne.

"Je veux que tu gardes tes bottes pour la suite..."

Il s'en mord la lèvre, attisé. "Elles te plaisent donc tant que cela ?..."

"Elles te font une silhouette d'enfer, mon cher... et j'adore tes talons."

Il attrape ma main, du bout de ses doigts et y dépose ses lèvres, regard planté dans le mien. "Qu'il en soit ainsi, _my Lady_."

Je retire la ceinture aux multiples cadres avant d'ouvrir le noeud qui maintient le châle, déposant le tout soigneusement sur une chaise.

Je reviens à lui pour ouvrir le large manteau qui donne sur la forme de soutane.

Laissant glisser mes doigts, je tente de deviner l'emplacement des anneaux qui ornent ses seins, jouant avec les deux rangs de perles sombres du collier qui agrémente la tenue.

"Superbe..."

"Ooooh..." commençant à sombrer dans le désir.

La soutane est très près du corps ; un régal pour l'oeil averti.

Je passe derrière lui et retire le manteau, glissant le nez dans les longs pans de cheveux argentés.

"Magnifique..."

"Je m'en régale." avoue-t-il, d'une voix cassée. "Cependant... une question me taraude..."

Je demeure dans son dos, attentive.

"M'autorises-tu à... me servir de mes bottes ou... souhaites-tu simplement qu'elles ne servent qu'à régaler ton regard ?..."

"A ta guise."

Je l'entends déglutir, levant le menton sur un petit rire, mains passant derrière lui pour caresser mes hanches.

Je le fais lentement basculer sur l'avant et intime des mouvements des hanches rappelant nettement l'acte.

Instinctivement, il se met à quatre pattes, longs pans de cheveux magnifiques passant de part et d'autres de son dos, croupe levée, bras tendus sur le devant.

La position de soumission est totale mais je conserve à l'esprit qu'il est du genre à intervertir rapidement les rôles. Je continue de jouer comme si j'étais l'homme de la situation.

Puis je me coule entre ses jambes, souplement, le rejoignant, face à lui. Nous échangeons un baiser aussi langoureux que profond, nous faisant vibrer des pieds à la tête.

"_Show me_."

Il en sourit, me défaisant de ma tenue avant de me retourner, à même le sol, dos et fesses nus.

Se redressant, il pose délicatement la semelle de sa botte sur une fesse, talon dans le pli de la cuisse. Il y exerce une certaine pression jusqu'à m'en faire gémir.

Je sais qu'il ne tentera rien de déplacé - sans consentement.

Il change de pied pour le même jeu.

"Comment est-ce ?..." piqué de curiosité.

"Etrange..." geint.

Il donne une légère pression, faisant s'arquer mon corps.

"J'ai... quel bonheur de t'avoir rencontré... Undy..."

"Musique à mes oreilles, _my Lady_. Concerto suprême." souriant.

Il remonte de sa semelle sur le lobe de chair, cheminant lentement sur les reins puis le long de la colonne offerte.

"Tu y trouves ton compte ?..."

"Bien plus que... tu ne le penses... je suis... à l'étroit... et renversé d'émoi... _my sweet Lady_."

"Undy..."

"Retourne-toi, _my Lady_." voix rendue rauque de plaisir.

Lentement, je m'exécute et il en déglutit de tension superbe.

"Tu es..." soufflé, secouant la tête, regard planté sur mon corps.

"Fais de moi ce que bon te semble."

Il choisit de poursuivre de sa semelle, parcourant les courbes, écrasant en douceur un sein puis l'autre, geignant au contact.

Il n'y tient plus et s'offre de l'espace, donnant à ma vue un sexe affamé.

Je tends les mains, à l'en faire sourire.

Il ploie les genoux et je m'en saisis, gâtant là, y allant de la bouche, langue donnant la chasse à chaque vaisseau saillant, ce qui le tend au maximum.

L'extrémité ornée en perle de bonheur.

"Tu ne saurais être plus parfait."

"Tu... crois ?..." joueur, souffle court, corps entier sur le vif.

"Dis-moi... tu en as beaucoup, des conquêtes ?..."

Il rit doucement, passant les doigts dans mes cheveux. "Aurais-je pour excuse mes huit cent ans d'existence ?..."

"Peut-être..." revenant le flatter, lui arrachant un sifflement entre les dents.

"Je n'ai... à dire vrai... jamais fait le compte... mais... je me souviens de... tous les noms... et les visages..."

"... et les corps ?..."

"Et... les corps... pour la plupart... oui."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ; ta mémoire est excellente."

"Je mets plutôt cette qualité... sur le compte de... haaaah..." alors que je le prends en bouche jusqu'à la garde, jouant là. "... mon... métier." essoufflé, à bout de tout.

Je remonte, mordillant la hanche droite au creux marqué, l'en faisant geindre.

Je joue un instant de sa verge tendue contre ma joue, la flattant au passage, le faisant se tordre vers l'avant, puis mordille profondément la hanche opposée.

"Je... _my Lady_, je..." secoué de spasmes.

C'est un avertissement sérieux.

Ca se termine parterre, moi sur lui, donnant des hanches jusqu'à le faire venir dans un orgasme éblouissant.


	4. La vie, ce va-et-vient

_Chapitre 4 : La vie, ce va-et-vient_

Les doigts aux longs ongles retirent délicatement mon manteau, le suspendant au crochet.

"Bien, _my Lady_." doux.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas à parler..."

Il secoue la tête.

Caroline sort de l'arrière boutique. "Je viens de terminer les soins du défunt Pasquier."

"Parfait, Caro Line. Je m'occupe de la fillette Rosa. Tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"Bien." récupérant sa veste en cuir noir pour l'enfiler, nouant une écharpe en dentelle sombre autour du cou. "A demain, M. Crevan."

"A demain, Caro Line."

"Une fillette ?..."

"Oui. Tout juste six ans. Je te propose de m'en occuper et ensuite nous sortons au restaurant."

"Bien."

Il attrape une tenue stérile et m'en habille.

"Quelle est l'origine du décès ?..."

"Des morsures de chien."

Je fais la moue.

"Nous allons la rendre toute belle pour que ses parents puissent la voir une dernière fois." agitant ses doigts avant d'enfiler ses gants.

Il extrait le corps du tiroir de l'armoire les contenant et soulève le champ stérile.

La fillette est atrocement défigurée sur le bas du visage et dans le cou, chairs mises à nu.

"Le chien avait visiblement la taille d'un veau." se permet Undy.

"Comment vas-tu reconstituer le visage ?..."

"J'ai mon petit secret..." mélangeant plusieurs ingrédients afin d'obtenir une pâte qu'il applique et façonne en se basant sur la symétrie du visage. Un véritable orfèvre !...

Le résultat est bluffant lorsqu'il se met à maquiller le visage, lui rendant l'aspect angélique d'autrefois. Il camoufle les dégâts du cou au moyen d'un haut col terminé par une jolie dentelle.

"Tu es définitivement doué, Undy." sincère.

"J'aime ce métier. C'est une véritable passion. Alors ? comment la trouves-tu ?..."

"Magnifique. Reposée. Intacte."

Je le regarde qui termine de boutonner sa veste trois quart. Il est superbe !... Son corps me met en émoi. J'en souris et il le détecte.

"Oui ?..." avide de compliments.

"Magnifique." Petit rire. "Je me répète, je sais..."

"M'en suis-je plaint ?..."

* * *

Nous embarquons dans la Audi Break aux vitres arrières teintées et aux formes agressives.

Undertaker la gare dans le parking souterrain d'un étoilé.

Nous passons une soirée bien agréable.

"Tu passes le reste de la nuit chez moi ?..."

"Bien entendu." tombe sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

* * *

Nous sommes installés sur le canapé de la pièce intermédiaire entre le couloir et la chambre.

J'aime l'intimité de cette pièce sans fenêtre, comme si les murs n'attendaient plus que d'accueillir nos cris de plaisir...

Je triture la tresse d'Undy, jouant avec les mèches de l'extrémité contre mon pouce. Il me regarde faire, tendre.

"Peut-on être aussi beau ?..."

"Tu me flattes."

Je fais courir l'extrémité de la tresse sur mes joues, mes lèvres, regard braqué sur lui. Il sourit et en frissonne secrètement.

"Tu érotises tout." souffle happé.

"... dit celui qui crève tous les sondages en costume trois pièces..." passant la main le long des boutons du gilet.

Il penche le haut du corps, m'invitant à un baiser superbe. C'est lent... sensuel... ça n'a pas de fin... ça nous arrache un panel d'expressions indécentes. Nous nous séparons, lèvres humides. J'en fais le tour de la langue, avisant le regard phosphorescent du Shinigami.

"Je n'ose pas mettre des mots sur ce que tu suscites en moi..." m'avoue-t-il de cette voix chaude et éraillée, d'une profondeur rauque.

"Pire que maman ?..."

"Bien pire."

Il sourit, effleurant, de ses ongles noirs et longs, chaque pan de visage puis caressant du revers des doigts.

"La fille semble finalement très différente de la mère. Même si elles ont le même sang."

Je reviens l'embrasser.

"Tu m'es très précieux, toi." soufflé à son oreille attentive.

"Tu m'en vois ravi."

Je triture le double nœud de sa cravate, y donnant du leste.

"Qui aurait pu croire que... tu offres tant à un Shinigami de mon âge ?..."

J'attrape une de ses mains osseuses, l'offrant à mon regard avant d'y faire cheminer ma langue entre les doigts. "J'aime lorsque... tu tombes les gants dans les restaurants et... que la clientèle huppée se questionne... quant à la façon malsaine dont des mains aussi... effrayantes peuvent prendre... soin de moi..."

Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, désir ancré aux reins.

"_My... Lady..._"

"... pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi... ne porte pas son choix sur... un autre homme... plus jeune... plus athlétique... la façon dont leurs regards pèsent sur toi... objet de tous les dégoûts et de tous les fantasmes de la salle..."

"Tu... exagères un peu." conservant le sourire pour masquer son trouble.

"A peine."

Je viens le chevaucher, mains accrochées au dossier de la banquette, jouant doucement de mes hanches pour nous éveiller.

"Haaaa..." lui échappe tandis qu'il monte.

"_Yes ?... Good ?..._"

"_Please... don't stop..._" posant sa tête sur le dossier, la laissant dodeliner à mesure qu'il prend de la raideur.

Un coup de reins vigoureux le fait tressaillir d'un seul tenant, souffle happé.

"Je n'en reviens pas de... ce que tu nous permets..." bouche proche de la sienne, manquant chaque fois le millimètre pour se rencontrer.

"_My... Lady..._" perdant les pédales à mesure qu'il n'est plus que sensations.

Ma main vient se glisser entre nous, lui arrachant un geignement rauque lorsqu'elle se pose sur le renflement, faisant dériver les pupilles sous les cils blancs.

"Tu sais que... tu es magnifique, Undy ?..." envie terrible de lui.

"Je crois que..." assorti d'un petit rire. "... tu l'as déjà dit... oui... mais... ça ne... oooooh..." lorsque j'exerce une certaine pression de la paume.

"Tu es délicat, Undy. Et j'adore ça..." laissant la pointe de ma langue suivre le tracé de la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Il en frémit davantage, sur un son exalté.

Mon autre main se perd dans la chevelure argentée, caressante.

"Tu fais... de moi ton... territoire... de plaisir..."

"Oui." soufflé.

"Tu sais... lorsque je t'ai abordée... à Londres, je... ne pensais pas... je n'aurai jamais... haaaaah... pu ima... giner..."

Ma bouche, exigeante, le fait taire sur un baiser superbe qui achève de faire de son corps une véritable fournaise.

Puis j'attrape sa main et y fait courir la langue sur l'intérieur du poignet, alternant entre des mouvements vifs et lents.

"Tu... sembles... résolue à... me rendre fou..." à bout de souffle.

"Hmm mmm."

"C'est... aimable de ta part... cependant..." me faisant basculer sur l'assise, dominant, sourire qui en dit long, crinière argentée balancée sur le devant.

Il remonte ma jupe qui donne sur des porte-jarretelles en dentelle délicate. Admirant un instant l'effet, il finit par faire sillonner sa langue sur la peau nue du haut de mes cuisses, écartant lentement les élastiques. Je m'en tortille de plaisir, souffle court, doigts perdu dans les mèches argentées. Je me cambre lorsque la pointe de sa langue s'aventure dangereusement de mon sexe. Quelques doigts curieux viennent s'immiscer sous la dentelle, découvrant ce qu'il soupçonnait fort. Il laisse passer une appréciation vocale d'une douceur chaude. Les doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans le délit, caressant là, répandant l'humidité partout où ils passent, rendant la zone d'autant plus sensible aux attentions.

"Un... dy... Un... dy..." tête dodelinant sur l'assise, pupilles révulsées, cerveau aux prises avec la montée de plaisir que ses caresses procurent.

Je monte la tête lorsqu'un spasme me traverse tout le corps et il s'en régale, ramenant à lui les doigts coupables pour y goûter ce qui les recouvre, voix défaillante.

Nous nous retrouvons assis, face à face, jambes de part et d'autre de l'assise. Dans l'urgence, je le déboutonne pour le flatter encore quelques instants avant de m'y empaler sur un vif plaisir, me l'offrant tout entier.

Il en est secoué, souffle totalement heurté, corps sur le point d'abdiquer.

Sa main passe au creux de mes reins et je bascule ainsi. Nous peinons à nous regarder malgré l'envie, tant les sensations se font exigeantes. Nos bouches sont déformées de plaisir montant. Nos paupières sont abaissées sur des pupilles à la dérive. Nos corps se couvrent de cette moiteur délicieuse.

Entraîné dans la danse, il bouge en contresens, exacerbant les sensations.

Nous jouissons presque par surprise. C'est fort, intense, ça se crie à voix déployées.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard phosphorescent de Crevan. Sur un soupir, je viens me blottir contre lui tandis qu'il m'accueille entre ses bras.

"Me laisseras-tu un jour les essayer ?..."

Je fronce. "De quoi... parles-tu ?..."

"De tes ravissant dessous."

J'étouffe un rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?" presque vexé par ma réaction.

"Quelle idée !..."

"Je suis certain qu'ils m'iraient aussi bien qu'à toi."

"Tu as de ces idées !..."

"Vraiment, cette idée ne te plairait pas ?..."

Je hume sa peau que la température sous la couette couvre d'un léger film humide.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

* * *

Un grognement fait tiquer Undertaker.

"N'aurais-tu pas omis quelques précisions ?" demandais-je, pli mauvais.

"A quel sujet, _sweet Lady _?"

"La coloration de l'iris."

"Ah... certes." souriant.

Je note qu'il attendait patiemment que j'en fasse la découverte par moi-même.

"Effectivement... le vert phosphorescent va s'accentuer à mesure que tu faucheras des vies."

* * *

Dans l'arrière boutique d'Undertaker :

"Je te vois encore, après les heures d'exercice, céder la bride à ta monture, rênes amples sur l'encolure, te prélassant sur la selle tandis qu'Aramis avance au petit pas." caressant mes cheveux.

Je souris.

"Rien ne te destinait à ce que tu es aujourd'hui... je me souviens de cette graine de voyou nommée Heintz..."

Je ris doucement. "Les hommes m'insupportaient à cette époque."

"Huhuhuhu ! que de changements !..." doux, venant taquiner ma joue du bout de son nez. "... il est vrai cependant que tu appréciais beaucoup votre maître de manège... comment s'appelait-il déjà ?"

Je viens dévorer ses lèvres, le laissant sur sa faim. "Tu le sais très bien."

Son sourire m'invite à poursuivre.

"Français, je crois, non ?"

"Oui. Aubin François."

"Ah oui, c'est cela !..."

"J'étais dingue de ses cheveux jusqu'aux reins. Pas très académique, tout ça..."

"En effet. Il était la bête noire de votre directrice."

"Mais il était extrêmement doué dans son domaine."

"En effet. Je ne peux le nier." me resserrant un peu plus contre lui, dans l'intimité satinée du cercueil ouvert.

"Il serait très surpris de me voir, douillettement installée dans un cercueil, en compagnie d'un Shinigami."

"Oh, tu penses ?... Je crois que tu as tort : il avait décelé ton potentiel."

Je souris et me hisse sur lui tandis qu'il place son dos au centre, mains aux longs ongles peints, sur mes épaules.

"Il aurait donc pu prévoir que je terminerai avec un Shinigami, dans un cercueil ?..."

"Disons que cela ne le surprendrait pas autant que tu ne le penses." doux et caressant.

"Il dirait que j'ai conservé un goût certain pour les hommes mûrs, aux longues crinières argentées..." revenant à ses lèvres avec plus d'appétit encore.

Il en tressaille, déplacé.

"... sans parler de cette façon que tu as à éveiller leur intérêt."

"Raconte moi quelque chose d'inédit... à propos des morts... As-tu déjà été séduit par une veuve ?..."

Il sourit finement.

"Oh !... Je veux tout savoir !..." pétillant de curiosité.

"Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions." guidant le jeu.

"Jeune ?"

"21 printemps."

"Ouh ouh !... Comment t'es-tu rendu compte que tu lui plaisais ?"

"Elle revenait quotidiennement dans mon humble boutique acheter des éléments pour garnir la tombe... Je lui ai un jour proposé de prendre le thé et durant la conversation, j'ai compris que ce n'était aucun article de ma boutique qui avait vraiment accroché son attention."

"Elle voulait le tenancier..." l'envisageant avec envie. "... je la comprends. Ça a donné quelque chose de physique ?"

"Oui."

"Dans l'arrière boutique ?..."

"Une fois."

"Huh !... et les autres fois ?"

"Chez elle. Discrètement. Le soir."

"Ça a duré longtemps ?"

"Un petit moment, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre celui qu'elle épousa en secondes noces."

"Tu étais invité ?"

"Non. Et heureusement : je déteste les mariages. Pour moi, les plus belles cérémonies restent les enterrements."

* * *

Undertaker ferme le rideau de fer de sa boutique. Une ombre vient le surplomber.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... je me demandais quand tu sortirais de ta cachette."

Undertaker se tourne vers le serveur qui avait courtisé Lune.

"Toujours le même Shinigami dégoûtant qui fait revivre les morts..." assorti d'une moue qui en dit long.

"A mon âge, on ne se change plus. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu recherches dans ce monde..."

"Une âme de laquelle me délecter. Quoi d'autre ?... A moins qu'elle me soumette à ses caprices."

* * *

Caroline nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la boutique.

Undertaker est agité, secouant ses mains, les entortillant. J'en souris.

"Ne vous inquiétez de rien, M. Crevan. Je m'occupe de tout."

"Merci, Caro line mais... rendez-moi un service : ne répondez sous aucun prétexte aux avances de garçons susceptibles de se présenter à vous dans les prochains jours."

Caroline cligne, incapable de saisir l'avertissement.

Je soupire. "Nous allons manquer le train, Undy."

* * *

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Crevan. Ce dernier en sourit, main venant se saisir délicatement de la mienne.

Je m'assoupis quelques instants pour me réveiller alors que nous traversons la Manche.

* * *

Londres. La cité fourmille de vie, c'est à en donner le tournis.

Undertaker souffle lorsque nous regagnons le calme de la boutique. Là, il y retrouve Travis, un homme de confiance. Les affaires se maintiennent, avec une petite hausse en ce début d'hiver.

Travis lui fait un rapide compte-rendu, devant un thé fumant contenu dans une tasse qui sert de chauffe-mains à Undertaker. J'apprécie le rendu de ses doigts interminables aux longs ongles peints. Ce dernier me sourit, conscient de l'effet que la forme particulière de ses mains bénéficie sur moi.

Malgré son âge, le Shinigami aime à se sentir flatté.

* * *

Je m'allonge sur le lit baroque, ne lâchant pas Undertaker du regard. Je l'envisage corps et âme, ce qui le fait sourire.

"_My, my Lady_..." soufflé, sens bourdonnants, mains commençant à courir sur son propre corps comme pour le préparer à ce qui va suivre.

"Hey, hey ! veux-tu cesser immédiatement ce jeu, vilain garçon ?" jalouse des attentions qu'il se porte.

"Je te pensais adepte de ce genre de... _jeux _pourtant."

Je m'en pince la lèvre. "J'aime tellement m'occuper de toi..."

Il roule des yeux, sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'approcher, écartant les bras pour s'offrir à mes attentions.

Je m'installe en bord de lit et commence à le parcourir des mains, bienveillante.

Il clôt les paupières, levant légèrement le menton en guise d'appréciation silencieuse.

"Quel gouffre à luxure tu peux être..."

"Uhuhuhuhuhu !... je n'aurai jamais osé... l'exprimer ainsi, _my Lady_."

Je me lève et le contact rapproché nous électrise immédiatement, nous arrachant un sifflement commun retenu entre les dents serrées. Nous en sourions d'emblée, pris au piège de nos propres corps.

Je cherche à l'embrasser, laissant ma langue glisser le long de ses lèvres fines, lui arrachant frisson sur frisson, corps en émoi.

Sage, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

"Nous avons eu une chance folle de nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oh oui... oui !... Je t'ai... tellement attendue..." soufflé.

"Des siècles ?..."

"Pour ainsi dire." souriant.

Je scelle les mots par un baiser chaud qui le rend pantelant.

Dès que je me sépare de sa bouche, il laisse passer un son rauque.

"Éveillé, mon Beau ?..."

"Comment pourrait-il... en être autrement, _my Lady _?..."

"Tu as vu tant de choses... et moi... qui suis tout juste _née_... qui je sois capable de... t'arracher à la Terre..." tout en l'embrassant.

Ses mains montent de mes hanches jusqu'à mes épaules, massant là, sur des soupirs étouffés.

Le baiser prend une tournure plus charnelle, langues dansant dans une symbiose parfaite.

Nous finissons sur le lit, roulant tout du long dans une joute terriblement féline des corps.

"Veux-tu que je... te dise ?..." entre deux baisers aussi vifs que profonds.

"Je suis... tout ouïe, _my_... ooooohhh..." alors que ma mains passe entre nous.

"Je t'offrir une jouissance phénoménale..."

"Huh ?... haaaah..." jouissant presque tant ma main est agile, le défaisant, remontant le long de ses fesses.

Je fronce en découvrant ce qui remplace le boxer sombre qu'il porte d'ordinaire. Une magnifique pièce de lingerie en dentelle fine noire.

Mes regard passe du boxer transparent au renflement prononcé à ses yeux phosphorescents.

"_You... deadly beauty_."

Il m'étreint et m'embrasse là, fervent, se libérant pour glisser en moi, hissé à bout de bras, m'arrachant le souffle.

Son état sublime m'indique qu'il va écourter nos joutes pour parvenir à l'essentiel !...

Effectivement, les mouvements ne laissent pas place aux doutes quant à l'effet recherché : vifs et amples.

Il nous emporte dans une même ardeur criée tandis que nos corps abdiquent dans des spasmes incontrôlés.

* * *

Undertaker est au téléphone avec Caroline, s'enquérant de l'air parisien. J'en souris à les entendre échanger des _tendresses _professionnelles.

* * *

Nous nous installons dans le parc.

"Nous sommes de sortie cette nuit, _young Lady_."

"Ah ? Des âmes à faucher ?..."

"Non. Un spectacle rare à admirer."

"Oh ?"

"Oui. Toi qui fréquentais assidument les cimetières à une époque de ta vie, tu as déjà dû en voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De quoi parles-tu ? De vampires ?..."

"Non, bien sûr que non !... De feux follets." souriant.

"Mais je croyais... ou plutôt j'avais lu que ce genre de phénomène ne se produisait plus du fait des housses mortuaires et des cercueils..."

"Exact, _my Lady_. Il est nécessaire de nous rendre au cimetière des plus démunis pour assister à la dernière flamme."

* * *

Undertaker fait grimper la glissière de la fermeture éclair jusque sous mon menton.

"Ça va, ça va... je ne suis pas sensible au froid à ce point, tu sais..."

"Je ne veux pas que cette petite sortie te rende malade."

"Pourquoi ? tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi ? me préparer des infusion réconfortantes ? me border ? me dorloter ? me réchauffer par grand froid ?..." feulant contre lui.

"Hihihihihihi !... Ne me tente pas !..."

* * *

Paris.

J'aime surprendre nos regards phosphorescents la nuit, dans l'intimité de l'arrière boutique. Ses iris irradient littéralement tant il a pillé d'âmes !...

Les miennes sont d'un éclat plus discret.

Je viens lui murmurer des mots doux et brûlants à l'oreille. Il s'en régale, faisant courir sa langue percée le long de l'intérieur de son arcade dentaire, dans une répétition de sons creux.

"_My... oh my Lady_..." ravi.

Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui, humant son goût musqué.

Puis le sommeil nous cueille à nouveau jusqu'au prochain réveil. Les Shinigamis ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, qu'importe leur âge.

* * *

Je me lève souvent avant lui, préparant le thé dont le fumet le tire agréablement de son caisson mortuaire.

Il se redresse, hume l'air, souriant, puis enjambe le cercueil d'un pas léger, mains frottées l'une contre l'autre, en appétit.

Il mange peu. Il est, de surcroît, très fin gourmet. Je ris souvent devant ses quantités de moineau.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil, de se moquer de mon petit appétit, _my Lady _!..." sans se départir de son sourire, agitant son index au long ongle laqué.

"Je t'aime."

Là, je le désarme totalement et savoure le son étranglé de sa déglutition.

"Ce n'est..."

"... pas _fairplay_ ?... Je sais." haussant les épaules, souriante.

"Vraiment pas." ferme, froncé mais finissant par sourire. "Redis-le." doux.

"Je t'aime."

Il attrape mes mains et les embrasse avec empressement.

"Tu es adorable, Undy." riant, touchée par ses attentions.

* * *

Caroline écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis fait tourner la clé dans la serrure sécurisée avant de débrancher l'alarme.

Elle retire son long manteau et le suspend.

Puis elle prépare le café.

Tout est silencieux dans la boutique.

L'heure passe. Caroline s'occupe comme elle le peut.

Préoccupée, elle franchit la porte de l'arrière boutique.

Dans un des cercueils, Undertaker ricane quant à la surprise qu'il lui réserve.

"Monsieur Crevan ?..."

Le couvercle d'un des cercueils s'ouvre lentement.

Caroline a les tempes battantes.

Undertaker bascule totalement le couvercle et pointe le bout de son nez. "Panne d'oreiller. Désolé, Caro line." avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage perplexe de la jeune Gothique.

* * *

"Vous partez pour longtemps ?"

"Durée indéterminée, Caro line."

La jeune Gothique fait la moue.

Undertaker sourit. "Tu t'en sortiras très bien."

"Je pourrai vous appeler s'il y a un souci ?"

"Bien entendu." bouclant ses bagages.

* * *

Le Royaume-Uni. Une nouvelle fois.

Undertaker demeure étrangement muet concernant notre venue de l'autre côté de la Manche, lui qui est d'ordinaire volubile !...

Je note qu'il a loué un appartement dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, sous un nom d'emprunt. De plus en plus étrange...

* * *

Undertaker rajuste son costume devant le miroir. Il est magnifique, plongé dans ce costume trois pièces bleu marine, gilet vert émeraude et cravate bordeaux.

Je viens l'enlacer avant qu'il ne s'occupe de ses cheveux qu'il va nouer en chignon haut pour le camoufler sous le chapeau haut-de-forme.

"Huhuhuhu !..." troublé par mon geste.

"Tu es magnifique..."

"Oh, fais moi plaisir... dis le encore..."

"Tu es... _magnifique_." soufflé à son oreille attentive. "Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'abandonnes tous les jours à la même heure depuis une semaine..."

"Je te le dirai lors d'un thé de minuit. Lorsque je serai parvenu à réunir tous les protagonistes de ma petite scène tragi-comique."

"Que concoctes-tu ?"

Il me répond par un sourire énigmatique.

"Je vais te mettre en retard..."

"En aucune manière." doux, lissant les pans de sa veste.

Ma main remonte le long des pans de cheveux fournis jusqu'à la nuque que je caresse et masse.

Il monte légèrement le menton. "Pourquoi... maintenant ?..."

"Parce que le moment est on ne peut plus mal choisi."

Il me renvoie mon sourire. "Voyons, voyons, _my Lady_... de quoi aurait l'air le principal s'il arrivait en retard ?..."

Là, il vient de lâcher un indice.

Ma main glisse sur le devant, attachée lui comme une vilaine liane sauvage.

Il déglutit. "_Not fair _!..."

"_Even for the headmaster_."

* * *

Pendant qu'Undertaker se rend à ses réunions secrètes, je vagabonde dans Londres.

* * *

Il rentre tard, retirant son haut-de-forme avant de défaire ses cheveux. Il a ses jeux. Nous avons les nôtres. Je me profile dans l'ébrasement de la porte, bras croisés, yeux scrutateurs.

"Poursuis, mon cher, poursuis."

"J'allais m'y employer." riant de mon impatience alors que ses magnifiques mèches argentées regagnent ses reins.

"J'aimerai tout de même savoir... ce que tu caches." plissant les yeux.

"Tu le sauras au moment opportun."

"Et pourquoi tu me délaisses depuis notre arrivée ?..."

"Je comptais y remédier dès ce soir, _my Lady_." m'adressant un regard prometteur.

"Fais ou je viens moi-même te défaire."

"Huhuhuhu ?"

Je m'approche, attrapant les pans de la veste pour la faire glisser le long des épaules et des bras. Il se laisse faire, sourire doux.

"Te plais-je à ce point ?..."

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer..." ventre tordu de désir.

J'attrape la veste pour la poser sur le meuble à l'entrée. Puis je m'attaque au double nœud de cravate, m'appliquant à le défaire sans perdre patience. Je parviens enfin à donner le leste nécessaire pour lui faire quitter le cou et le passer par-dessus la tête pendant qu'il retient ses cheveux qu'il laisse cascader l'instant d'après, flattant un peu plus mon désir pour lui.

"Des yeux qui vont ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi..."

"Pire."

"Oh ?..." ravi.

Je déboutonne à présent le gilet.

"Tu t'amuses donc à être le principal... d'un établissement privé ?..."

"Hihihihihihi ! d'un établissement prestigieux, _my Lady _!..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses à nouveau avec les vivants comme avec les morts..." plissant les yeux, me rappelant son penchant.

"Tu sauras tout bientôt, promis." ne lâchant rien.

Chemise ouverte, je caresse le torse superbement dessiné, d'une finesse délicate.

Il monte le menton, retenant un sifflement entre ses dents closes, choisissant plutôt de faire défiler son bijou de langue contre l'arcade dentaire.

"Excité ?..."

"Tu fais agréablement monter la tension, oui." posant délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches comme pour les empêcher d'entrer en action.

"Je vais te faire autant de cachotteries que tu m'en fais !..."

"Ooooh..." ravi.

Me penchant, j'attrape un anneau de sein entre les lèvres, tirant là à l'en faire frémir indécemment.

"Le principal a des goûts plutôt marqués pour tout ce qui perce son corps."

"Tu n'as pas idée..." susurré, sensuel.

"Attends un peu que je m'occupe de ce qui orne ce que tu possèdes de plus intime..."

Il en décollerait presque s'il n'était pas aguerri aux sensations, appréciant de les laisser enfler avant de se libérer.

Sa respiration est courte, à la limite du halètement.

Les souvenirs de nos joutes se font plus précis à chaque geste.

Je viens glisser les doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon, ouvrant le bouton à l'aide des pouces, descendant lentement la tirette de la même manière. Il est... très haut. Un régal !... Le renflement orné fait littéralement la nique à l'élastique du boxer sombre.

"Et après cela, c'est moi qui suis impatiente..."

"Je..." riant presque de son état. "... ne peux... tu sais bien que je..."

Je le libère pour le laisser pleinement exprimer son désir.

"Parviendras-tu à demeurer debout avec ce que je compte t'infliger ?..."

"J'en... doute..." fléchissant sous l'afflux de ce que je propose.

Je m'agenouille, laissant ma langue jouer avec le bijou, lui tirant des sensations vives qu'il exprime d'une voix envolée, tremblant sur ses appuis.

"_My... my... Lady _!..."

Sa tête dodeline de gauche à droite, de manière adorable. Mes paumes viennent se refermer sur ses fesses tandis que je l'attire totalement vers ma bouche qui se ferme sur lui jusqu'à la garde.

"Haaaaaah..."

Il bascule des hanches bien malgré lui, en proie aux sensations qui montent.

"_My... La... dy..._" haché, paupières mi-closes, pupilles révulsées, doigts fourrageant ma chevelure. "Han... haaaaaah..." pinçant ses lèvres pour les empêcher de prononcer davantage d'illicites délits. Peine perdue !...

Ses jambes tremblent tant je lui fais du bien.

Je le libère de ma bouche, admirant la colonne fièrement dressée, la flattant encore d'un coup de langue très lent sur la hampe decoupée.

Il fléchit, me rejoignant. "Tu es... très, très... vilaine..." agitant l'index devant mon nez avant de venir prendre ma bouche avec un grand délice.

En réalité, il n'en pense pas un mot !...

Sa main descend, flattant là, m'arrachant des appréciations étouffées.

L'instant d'après nous trouve basculés à même le sol, nous faisans l'amour à tour de rôle, dans cet éternel jeu du dominant/dominé.

* * *

Mes mèches de cheveux glissent le long des ongles laqués d'Undertaker. Il s'en amuse, jouant avec, laissant les pans couler entre ses doigts ouverts.

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit, après l'amour, corps encore moites des ébats.

Nos respirations commencent à peine à se calmer.

"J'aime tellement être avec toi..."

Je pose la main sur le bas de ses côtes, le faisant frémir.

Je viens nouer mes doigts aux siens, au-dessus des mèches argentées qui reposent mollement sur l'oreiller en satin.

"A quel jeu joues-tu ?..."

"Avec ton corps ou... lors de mes sorties secrètes ?..."

"Ne pose pas une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse."

"Je joue..." se pinçant les lèvres de délice délictueux "... à manipuler des pions qui se trouvent pieds et poings liés par les traditions. Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où l'humain peut aller pour préserver ces sacro-saintes traditions ainsi que le sentiment sécuritaire qui en résulte. Je cherche à savoir jusqu'où je puis enfoncer la zone de confort."

"Tu es..."

"Oui ?..."

"... le monde est ton laboratoire, _Shinigami_."

"Le monde est passionnant, _my Lady_."

* * *

Undertaker m'adresse, trois semaines plus tard, une enveloppe estampillée d'un magnifique sceau de cire rouge, tenue entre son index et son majeur.

"Accepterais-tu l'invitation officielle du principal pour le très prisé thé de minuit dans la cour des jardins de Weston College ?..."

Je plisse. "Tu joues... au principal de collège ?..."

"Ne méprise pas ce poste, je te prie. Weston College forme l'élite de ce pays." retirant l'enveloppe de ma prise.

"Quel est ton but exactement ?"

"Je te l'exposerai lors de ce thé."

* * *

Nous y sommes : l'acte final de la scène montée par Undertaker.

Il se tient en bout de table, cheveux camouflés à l'intérieur du chapeau haut-de-forme, mains gantées aux doigts croisés devant sa bouche. Ayant l'oreille, j'entends de légers rires le faire tressaillir ; sons qui échappent à l'auditoire tant le rapport des forces en présence est puissant.

Undertaker dévoile son identité en soulevant son chapeau qui laisse dégringoler ses pans de cheveux argentés. La dernière tirade lui arrache un éclat de rire monumental.

"Quel but poursuis-tu donc ?"

"Puisque tu m'as fait rire aux éclats tout à l'heure, je veux bien te le dire, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, _Earl_."

Des morts. Aux lanternes cinématiques trafiquées. Avec des rêves d'avenir et non plus des souvenirs !...

La méthode a changé mais l'idée reste la même.

Les choses dégénèrent et Undertaker prend soin de ne pas être ennuyé par le chien de garde d'un élève infiltré.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil à la lune, Undertaker quitte la scène ; amusement mené à son terme.

* * *

Je pousse la porte de la boutique, sur le rire reconnaissable du propriétaire.

Il approche sa bouche impie de mon oreille. "J'ai joué avec Earl une bonne partie de la nuit. Sentir contre moi ce faible petit corps ployer... fut un régal sans nom. Plaquer sa bouche en forme de bonbon pour l'empêcher de professer l'appel au secours..." il roule des yeux de délice "... le savoir tout entier à ma merci..."

"Je vois que tu t'amuses bien avec la descendance de ton aimée de jadis."

"Huhuhuhuhu ! plus qu'il n'en faut !..." se redressant "... mais les amusements ont tous une fin, n'est-ce pas, _my Lady _?"

"Assez."

"Tu ne le dis pas avec la fermeté nécessaire, ce qui fait que j'y vois comme un encouragement." filant dans l'arrière boutique, revenant avec une assiette de cookies et du thé. "Frais de ce matin. Puisque tu ne sembles pas être d'humeur à t'inviter totalement dans mon antre. Tant de méfiance... dire que je pensais avoir tissé avec toi quelques liens de confiance."

J'avise une housse suspendue là.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ceci ? Oh, une robe de deuil. Souhaites-tu la voir ?..." doigts frétillant d'impatience.

Je hoche la tête, curieuse.

Précautionneusement, il attrape la housse et l'ouvre, donnant sur une robe de couleur virginale, tout en dentelle.

"Magnifique !... on croirait une robe de noce."

"Il s'agit d'une demande particulière faite par une de mes clientes."

* * *

Le pas félin d'Undertaker me précède. J'observe le mouvement hypnotique de ses cheveux argentés battre ses reins en cadence. Un court vertige me gagne.

"Undy." stoppant mon pas.

Il s'arrête, me fixant. "_Yes, my Lady _?"

"Tu as toujours été trop beau pour moi. Je n'ai définitivement pas le niveau."

Les bras m'en tomberaient presque tant la confession me paraît l'évidence même.

"Que... me racontes-tu là, _my Lady _?" effaré. Oui, je suis capable de pétrifier un Shinigami vieux de plusieurs siècles au moyen d'une seule révélation.

Il secoue la tête puis me rejoint, m'enveloppant de ses bras attentionnés. "Ne dis pas cela, _my Lady_. Nous avons vécu de grands, beaux et forts moments qui resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur."

"Je suis désolée, Undy."

"Ne le sois pas." caressant mes cheveux avec dévotion. "C'est que... surprendre le Shinigami que je suis comme tu le fais est... si rare... que c'est un fait qui mérite d'être figé."

Il me serre contre lui encore une fois, embrassant le haut de ma tête. "Merci pour... tout."

Il m'attrape de ses bras, placé dans mon dos, menton venant se poser sur mon épaule.

"Reste."

C'est doux mais directif.

Je lève la main pour caresser les mèches argentées ainsi que la joue balafrée.

Il émet une sorte de ronronnement.

"J'aimerai beaucoup..."

"Rien ne t'oblige à partir."

"Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Undy."

Il me libère. "Bien. Vas."

"Faut-il que nous nous heurtions continuellement au même problème ?..."

Il soupire, contrarié.

Mais voilà que des clients arrivent, ce qui va le divertir pendant que je quitterai la boutique.

* * *

"Tu as assez joué. Tu as assez profité de la vie en me piétinant ce qui me sert de cœur."

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?..." serré contre le mur de briques, effrayé par ce que ses yeux voient.

"Si tu possédais les yeux de la vérité, tu pourrais répondre toi-même à cette question. Mais tu n'es rien. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu as préféré les apparences, aussi ta vie est mienne et je vais te l'arracher sur-le-champ." brandissant ma faux.

Sa lanterne cinématique défile et j'en néglige les détails. Ma faux ne pardonne pas.

"Hihihihihihih !"

Ce rire éraillé, je le reconnaîtrai entre mille.

"Déjà lassée ?..."

"J'avais cet ancien compte à régler."

"Je suppose que tu vas de ce pas t'occuper de sa femme ?... Oui, car tu ne lui as jamais pardonné, _my Lady_."

"C'est exact." ramenant ma faux à moi.

"Tu es... _redoutable_." roulant avec délice dans sa bouche impie.

"C'est étrange comme cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à un compliment dans ta bouche, Undy."

"Ça l'était."

Nous nous faisons face.

Il passe ses doigts osseux dans mes cheveux, sur un soupir.

"Ta présence ne manque jamais de me frapper en plein visage." sur un aveu soufflé.

Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de sa splendeur vibrante.

"J'ai... à faire, Undy."

"Je ne te retiens en aucune manière."

J'en souris. "Bien au contraire."

Il retire sa main. "Là."

Je prends ma faux contre moi avant de bondir derrière le mur pour achever ma tâche.

* * *

Je pose la brosse sur ma coiffeuse, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit aussi courte que transparente, en lin, avec empiècement en broderie.

Un face-à-face avec le miroir. Mes yeux arborent à présent une teinte verte phosphorescente qui s'accorde à la perfection avec mes cheveux chatoyants.

"Undertaker."

L'appel, seul un Shinigami exercé est susceptible de l'entendre. Et le mien frappe directement à l'oreille du croquemort qui exerce avenue Voltaire à Paris. Un _séparatiste_. Un Shinigami tombé, déchu et démis de toutes ses fonctions, qui ne se conforme plus à aucune liste de morts ni autorité.

Il apparaît, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, sourire en évidence.

"Tu m'as appelé, _my Lady _?..."

Je me retourne sur le tabouret.

"Fais-moi l'amour."

La demande lui plaît parce que formulée sans détour, dans la plus intime simplicité.

Je pose les mains sur mon bas-ventre alors chamboulé par la demande, lui happant la respiration sur un sourire qui en dit long.

Ma tête tourne tant que j'en ai le vertige, doigts tremblants.

En face, rien ne lui échappe. Son souffle en devient vacillant. Il en secoue la tête.

"Tu... me mets en transe."

Je me lève, dirigeant mes pas jusqu'au lit, m'y asseyant avant de m'y allonger, en appui sur un coude, autre bras tendu. Il y trouve place, debout, dans sa tenue victorienne.

"Magnifique Shinigami." mon souffle en est coupé tant sa beauté magnétique est grande, posant la main sur le pli de sa hanche, redressée, jambes s'ouvrant pour mieux l'accueillir.

"Est-ce une façon de faire avec un être hors d'âge ?..."

Je lui souris, jouissant de la vue en contre-plongée, défaisant l'écharpe grise qui coule le long de son épaule. Il retire lui-même les cadres ornant sa ceinture.

J'ouvre le large manteau aux manches laissées volontairement longues. L'habit s'ouvre sur la forme de soutane qui lui sied au corps, soulignant chaque axe de son corps fin.

A mesure que son corps s'expose à ma vue, mon appétit gagne en démesure. J'en ai le tournis, sens bourdonnants.

J'aimerai tout de lui ; la force, la beauté, la connaissance du genre humain.

Je veux me l'approprier pour mon simple plaisir égoïste.

Sa main osseuse parcourt ma gorge découverte, désir plaqué au corps, dans une effervescence n'ayant de divine que l'origine.

D'un geste dénué de toute expression, il m'agrippe par le cou pour me faire basculer, venant se placer sur moi, sans être totalement dévêtu. Sa main s'absence un instant pour se libérer.

C'est avec un coup de reins efficace qu'il trouve place au creux de moi, nous happant le souffle.

Ses doigts courent sur ma gorge, caressant la naissance des seins tandis qu'il se place pour la suite. Mes jambes sont montées très haut et je ne cache rien du plaisir palpitant de l'avoir ainsi planté au fond de moi.

Sa bouche visite mon cou. Lèvres, langues, dents, tout y passe tandis qu'il amorce de petits mouvements vifs appelant là un plaisir latent.

J'agriffe son dos habillé, cherchant l'air tandis que mon corps implose.

Les mèches argentées sont éparpillées, en pagaille, sur l'oreiller immaculé.

Littéralement lové sur moi, il abrège, allant à l'essentiel, à bout de tout, désireux d'entendre ce que donneront nos intonations dans une pièce saturée de plaisir.

Coudes de part et d'autre de ma tête, doigts aux longs ongles ramenés sur mes lèvres et s'immisçant pour certains dans ma bouche, il nous mène droit vers un orgasme dévastateur au moyen de petits mouvements terriblement efficaces, regard guettant l'instant du basculement à venir, ce qui ne tarde pas vu notre état préliminaire d'excitation.

Je me cambre contre lui au moment clé, basculant dans un plaisir qui se voudrait crié alors qu'il est étouffé dans ma gorge. Il grogne, faisant rouler les sons dans sa gorge tendue, tandis qu'il m'inonde de son plaisir, membres secoués, pupilles renversées.

Il se laisse aller sur le côté, souffle encore court, laissant ses doigts se glisser entre les miens, souriant.

"Nous nous entendons bien, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Huhuhu ! Sauf lorsque tu t'abaisses au niveau du commun des mortels, _my Lady_."

Je fronce.

"Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question."

"Ah ?..."

"Tu te cherches, ma belle déesse égarée."

Je roule sur le ventre pour mieux l'avoir en face de moi.

"Précise."

"L'évidence. Tu as toujours hésité à occuper la place élevée qui t'appelle. J'ignore encore pourquoi mais... je compte bien le découvrir."

"Tu délires, Undy."

"Oh, pas tant. Même si j'ai un goût extrêmement prononcé pour les humains de tout poil, je prends plaisir à frayer avec ce qui touche au divin."

"Tu perds la tête."

"Ta ligne de défense montre ses faiblesses, _my Lady_. Notamment dans la répétition de ses vertus défensives."


	5. Tell me your sins, my child

_Chapitre 5 : Tell me your sins, my child_

Je patiente car il est avec des clients.

Il termine sans les brusquer le moins du monde. J'entends les mots qu'il emploie pour les soutenir dans leur deuil. J'en suis bouleversée. Mon ventre se tord et je n'ai dès lors qu'une envie : le rejoindre pour me jeter dans ses bras.

Ses clients raccompagnés, il me rejoint dans le rayonnage des arrangements floraux.

"_My Lady _?... Que me vaut cet honn..."

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et me jette contre lui, nichant entre ses bras fins.

"Ahhh... tu sais que ce genre de... _démonstration_... pour un Shinigami de mon âge est..."

"... hautement appréciée ?..." levant mon regard sur lui, littéralement accrochée aux pans de sa veste de costume.

"Laisse moi te faire l'amour, Undy."

Il déglutit, troublé au possible.

"_My Lady_, je..." riant de l'émoi que je jette en lui. "... ne puis fermer boutique pour..."

Caroline quitte l'arrière boutique. "Monsieur Crevan ?..." le cherchant des yeux, distinguant les mèches argentées dépasser du haut d'un rayonnage.

Undertaker se détache du rayon, me tenant par la main.

"Oh !... Bonjour." avenante.

"Bonjour, Caroline."

"Souhaitez-vous que je garde boutique pendant que vous vous preniez un moment ? Le parc est superbe, en cette saison de l'année."

"Merci, Caro line." récupérant son trench sombre.

"A tout à l'heure !..." avec un petit geste de la main.

Nous quittons la boutique pour nous diriger vers le parc.

* * *

Je tresse les brins argentés, appréciant le soyeux qui court le long de mes mains. "Magnifique..."

"Huhuhuhu !... Tu me flattes."

Je me penche sur l'oreille percée. "Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer..." soufflé.

Il en frémit des pieds à la tête, aucune parcelle épargnée. "Tu... encore..." basculant lentement la tête contre mon épaule.

"Tu es magnifique. Et je t'aime."

Le sourire gagne. "Oui mais..." jouant avec les hauts boutons de sa tenue.

"Pas de mais. Pas aujourd'hui, Undy. D'autant plus que... c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui." lui présentant un paquet.

Il agite les doigts, après un moment circonspect, souriant. "Pour... moi ?..."

"Bien sûr !... Pour qui d'autre ?" riant.

"Je suis... si peu habitué... merci, _my Lady_." ouvrant le paquet sans attendre. "Oooooh..." dévoilant une chemise et une cravate ornée de crânes. "Voilà un présent bien à propos."

"Tu vas la porter ?..."

"Bien sûr, voyons !..."

"Bien. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu si je passais ma robe de deuil pour venir te rejoindre dans le cercueil que tu choisiras ?"

"Ooooh !..." ravi.

* * *

A peine installés, ma main ouverte se pose sur le renflement que je compte bien souligner.

Undertaker me caresse les cheveux, souffle pris. "Je suis à ta merci." soufflé.

Je glisse une jambe entre les siennes, main toujours posée là, le laissant enfler à son aise.

Le rythme de sa respiration prend un tour plus compliqué.

Mes lèvres s'approchent de l'oreille percée. "Est-ce bon ?..."

"M'en suis-je... plaint ?..." soufflé, joliment décousu. "Oooooh..."

Je viens d'appuyer un peu plus la caresse, me calant davantage contre lui. "Tu me laisses poursuivre mon délit ?..."

"Je n'avais en aucune manière envie de me... _dérober_." rit face à son érection qui prend de plus de plus d'importance sous le tissu sombre. "Ah... regarde l'état dans lequel tu me mets..." soufflé, rauque de plaisir.

"Hmm mmm." avant de venir lui lécher la joue.

"Haaaah..." appréciant l'offense. "Comptes-tu me... laisser enfler jusqu'à... ne plus en pouvoir... et _supplier _?..."

Je lève la tête, intéressée. "Tu le ferais ? Supplier ?..."

"Aucune idée... c'était là... une suggestion..." joueur.

"_Let's try_." venant le chevaucher, laissant nos sexes se caresser à travers les plis de nos vêtements.

"Haaaan... ooooh... _my... Lad_..."

A dire vrai, je palpite déjà, tant ce qu'il offre est excitant à la fois pour la vue et l'ouïe.

Je viens chercher sa bouche pour un baiser affamé.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes épaules, y laissant des marques.

Dans notre état, un rien suffit à nous faire atteindre l'orgasme.

"J'espère que... ceci aura suffit à... te prouver combien..." laissant volontairement ma phrase inachevée.

"Ceci n'a... rien prouvé du tout." tombe aussitôt.

Il est mordant, sans concession. Comme j'aime.

* * *

Caroline s'active dans l'arrière boutique, nettoyant, dépoussiérant. Elle note soudain un cercueil très ancien, à moitié couvert de boue. Elle tourne autour, fascinée et tente d'en ouvrir le couvercle malheureusement scellé.

"On fait d'intéressantes découvertes, Caro line ?" lance la voix glaciale d'Undertaker.

Caroline frémit. Elle n'a encore jamais entendu pareil écho dans la voix plutôt joviale de son patron.

"Si j'avais besoin d'une fouine en guise d'assistante, je n'aurai pu être mieux servi."

Elle se retourne à moitié, membres tétanisés par une force qui lui est nettement supérieure.

"Monsieur... Crevan..." balbutié.

Undertaker se tient là, inflexible dans son costume victorien. Il irradie d'un flux tout sauf humain.

Caroline en perd littéralement la voix tant ce qu'elle éprouve de crainte dépasse l'entendement humain.

Undertaker tend la main et sa faux légendaire le rejoint dans une prise sans concession.

"Tu apprendras à tes dépends combien il est néfaste de s'intéresser à des affaires qui ne sont pas les tiennes, Caro line."

"Je... n'ai p..."

Undertaker penche la tête sur le côté, petit rictus allongeant ses lèvres fines. "Tôt ou tard, tu aurais, Caro line. Et je préfère nous éviter ce pénible événement."

* * *

Undertaker triture sa ceinture mortuaire, passant en revue chaque cadre la composant. Une de ses jambes bottée repose sur le couvercle du cercueil ancien.

"Ah Léa... j'ai tant cherché... tant expérimenté... avec plus ou moins de succès, il faut se l'avouer."

Il avise du regard le dispositif électrique permettant de redonner l'impulsion vitale.

"Je sais que... cela ne va pas plaire du tout à ta fille... mais... je me dois de le réaliser, Léa. Pour nous. Pour toi." serrant le poing autour du cadre portant la boucle de cheveux.

* * *

Je dors mal. La chaleur est étouffante alors qu'elle tombe sur la capitale comme une chape de plomb. Dehors, des supporters fêtent l'arrivée en division de la France.

* * *

Undertaker ouvre le cercueil maculé. Il donne sur un corps remarquablement conservé.

"Eh bien, eh bien..." corps remué "... la potion a vraiment donné d'excellents résultats."

Il pose le couvercle qui s'effritait sur le côté.

"Laisse moi te regarder, Léa." souriant aux retrouvailles physiques. "Tu ressembles à ce que tu as toujours été : une poupée. L'innocence te pare comme un voile d'été."

Undertaker se saisit de la main glacée, petit sourire s'affichant. "Ta peau est toujours aussi douce... Jamais je n'aurai pu m'autoriser à te toucher ainsi de ton vivant."

Undertaker soulève le corps inerte pour le placer sur la table en marbre. Il plante les électrodes aux endroits indiqués par sa propre science.

Puis il règle le courant à l'intensité recommandée.

"Que le spectacle commence !..." faisant tourner la molette.

Le corps subit quelques soubresauts involontaires jusqu'à ce que le courant se stabilise.

Quelques instants suffisent.

Undertaker baisse progressivement l'intensité.

Lentement, il retire les électrodes du corps dont les membres commencent à bouger.

Un sourire apaisant prend place sur les lèvres du Shinigami. "Doucement... prends ton temps."

Lentement, il défait le bandeau qui couvre les yeux clos.

"Ouvre les yeux, Léa." doux et directif à la fois, installé sur le bord de la table, main caressant la sienne.

Des yeux aussi limpides qu'un cours d'eau...

"Léa..." ému, caressant le front lisse, y osant un baiser chaste.

* * *

"Undertaker." le titre n'a jamais sonné aussi sèchement dans ma bouche, repliée de dégoût.

L'interpelé bascule son regard surnaturel sur moi, demeurant à côté du corps fluet, tout vêtu de blanc, fleurs grotesques dans les cheveux. Dans un geste, dont il a seul le secret de la grâce, il déploie une mèche de cheveux châtain clair entre ses doigts aux longs ongles sombres, la laissant courir entre ses phalanges fines.

"_My Lady_." sur un ton très similaire à celui que je viens d'employer.

"Comment as-tu osé ?!" d'un bloc de colère.

Je n'ose envisager le corps qui me tourne le dos tandis qu'Undertaker est basculé de trois quart.

J'appelle ma faux et elle regagne ma paume sans tarder.

Undertaker claque de la langue contre le palais.

J'en frémis tant je n'ai jamais eu pareil adversaire à combattre.

Je brandis ma faux dans l'optique de scinder le corps ressuscité.

Dans son élan, ma faux croise avec celle, toujours aussi impressionnante, d'Undertaker. Il n'a pas bougé d'un cil et tandis que j'appuie des deux bras sur le manche de ma faux, tremblante, lui n'a usé que d'un seul et unique bras. Je m'en étrangle presque de rage.

"Allons, allons, _my Lady_." réprimande-t-il, venant lentement presser le visage de la femme aimée contre sa poitrine, dans un geste lent et délicat.

"UNDERTAKER !" lançant un nouveau coup qu'il pare dans la moindre difficulté.

Mon impuissance me donne la nausée. Ses gestes à l'encontre de la décédée également.

Je n'ai jamais connu pareil dégoût, rage et jalousie mêlés.

"Je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon chef d'œuvre." annonce Undertaker, me dardant de son regard pénétrant.

"JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !" sur une nouvelle attaque qu'il contre.

"Tant d'obstination, _my Lady_... Regrettable. Alors que tu devrais t'en réjouir."

Je couine de colère, le faisant arborer ce sourire condescendant. "La mort même n'est pas venue à bout de nous."

"ET MOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVIENS DANS TOUT CA ?! QU'AI-JE ÉTÉ POUR TOI ?! UN PASSE-TEMPS ?!"

Il hausse le sourcil. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, my Lady. Tu es bien trop jeune pour cela." m'assène-t-il, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Je recule d'un pas tandis qu'il s'avance d'un.

"Je ne peux pas... croire que je me sois trompée à ce point sur... ton compte..." mains tremblant autour du manche de ma faux. "C'est... un cauchemar..."

"Regarde ta fille, Léa." ordonne-t-il au corps - que je refuse d'appeler "mère" ! - "Regarde comme elle est belle, animée par la rage et le désespoir."

D'une main sur l'épaule, il la fait pivoter lentement.

C'est une gifle monumentale qu'il m'assène, cruel, alors que le regard transparent tombe sur mon visage désarticulé.

"TU ES... LE PIRE DE TOUS LES DÉCHETS DU MONDE !"

"T-t-t-t ! Tu me peines, _my Lady_."

"Je n'ai jamais haï personne comme je te hais maintenant !"

"Ah... ce sentiment est si proche de l'amour, _my Lady_. Je le perçois exactement avec la même mesure."

"TAIS TOI ! PAR L'ENFER, TAIS TOI !"

Il fronce. "Ah... encore cette obstination aveugle. Moi qui pensais que tu avais avancé sur ce point..." secouant la tête, arborant un air contrit.

Leur couple me sort par les yeux, me frappant sans cesse à la volée, comme tant de poignards vifs dans le ventre. Ils se dressent devant ma face, inflexibles. La pire abomination portée par la race des vivants !...

"UNDER... TAKER !" jetant ma faux.

Des larmes amères viennent rouler le long de mes joues ; comme un aveu d'impuissance. Mon estomac se révulse et je rends là, écrasée au sol. Des sanglots me traversent, me révulsant une nouvelle fois.

"Quel spectacle lamentable tu offres à ta chère mère, _my Lady_."

"TAIS... TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UN ANIMAL !" le pointant de l'index, autre main sur la poitrine, vomissures maculant le menton.

Il secoue la tête, couvrant les yeux de Léa de ses doigts fins pour lui éviter cette vision pitoyable d'une fille supplantée par sa propre mère décédée.

Je tends la main en avant, comme si je pouvais les toucher, rampant au sol. Je ne parviens à me saisir que d'un bout du long manteau victorien.

"Quelle scène affligeante." assène Undertaker. "Bien. Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir entendre raison..." brandissant sa faux.

* * *

Je fracasse quasiment le meuble dans l'entrée de mon appartement, ne contrôlant plus la rage qui m'anime.

"L'enfoiré !" posant mon sac au sol, allant me servir un verre d'eau fraîche avant de m'écrouler dans le canapé, récupérant la télécommande de l'écran plat. Les larmes montent. Amères.

* * *

Je n'entends plus parler d'Undertaker et j'évite soigneusement tout contact avec sa boutique dont la devanture fait face à celle de notre startup.

Les semaines et les mois filent.

* * *

J'arrive en même temps qu'un livreur ce soir-là. La composition florale porte une signature qui ne saurait me tromper : roses rouges au milieu d'un cercle de lys blancs.

J'y découvre évidemment un mot aux caractères nobles : "_Please, forgive me. Truly yours, Adrian._"

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. J'attrape le téléphone puis je me ravise.

Je tourne en rond un certain temps, m'arrêtant devant le bouquet assorti avec goût, souriante. Je relis une fois encore les mots apposés sur le papier cartonné, au filigrane soigné.

Un instant, les questions m'assaillent : qu'est-il arrivé au corps de ma mère ?... qu'en a-t-il fait ?...

* * *

J'ose un petit coup d'œil à la boutique mortuaire dont les rideaux sont encore baissés.

L'envie de lui tresser les cheveux me prend comme un appétit charnel. Je bouge d'ailleurs mes doigts en imaginant les pans fictifs me filer entre les phalanges.

Dans son cercueil clos, le corps endormi s'agite et il ouvre ses yeux phosphorescents, clignant avant de sourire. "_My Lady..._"

* * *

J'appelle à l'heure où je sais qu'il ferme boutique.

"C'est moi..."

"_My Lady..._"

Je retrouve les tons chauds de sa voix.

L'émotion me submerge. "Tu m'avais... paru si inflexible..." revenant sur l'événement.

"Je..."

"Dis-moi ce que tu en as fait." ferme.

"Je l'ai... rendue à la mort."

"Voilà une sage décision."

Un silence. Pesant.

"Que s'est-il passé, Undy ?..."

Un soupir. "Je ne supportais pas de la voir aussi malheureuse. Aux prises avec ses souvenirs vivaces."

* * *

Nous avons conscience qu'il faudra encore laisser passer du temps jusqu'à nous revoir physiquement.

En attendant, nous échangeons par téléphone.

* * *

Le carillon électronique émet sa mélodie.

"Bonj..." pensant tout d'abord à des clients, s'arrêtant avec un sourire doux. "_My Lady_."

Nous revoir jette à nouveau les ponts d'une relation intense et sans compromis. Nous en sommes intimement bousculés.

"Me permets-tu de t'inviter pour le repas ?..."

"Avec grand plaisir." récupérant son pardessus pour l'enfiler.

Il ferme sa boutique et nous cheminons sur le trottoir, sans nous toucher.

Nous nous installons dans la brasserie, côté devanture.

Je vois soudain le visage d'Undertaker se fermer lorsque deux personnes franchissent les portes de la brasserie.

Je reconnais immédiatement l'un d'eux : le sinistre William T. Spears. Il est accompagné par une personne androgyne, du genre haut en couleur.

Spears s'arrête un instant devant notre table, replaçant ses lunettes sur une reniflement agacé.

"Tu ne me présentes pas, Willou ?..."

"Inutile."

"Bien, alors je vais m'en charger moi-même. Bonjour, je m'appelle Grell Sutcliff."

"Assez. Installons-nous." aboie William.

"Oh mais tu sais que j'aiiiiiime quand tu es directif comme ça, mon petit Will ?..." se pâmant de manière hilarante.

Ils s'installent non loin.

J'interroge Undertaker du regard.

"Shinigami."

Je glisse le regard du côté dudit Grell qui me fait un petit signe en retour, se prenant un coup de jambe sous la table par Spears. "Tenez-vous, Grell Sutcliff."

"Je suis vraiment très étonnée par le caractère enjoué et la tenue peu orthodoxe de l'assistant de Spears." avouais-je à Undertaker.

"Justement, ne l'appelle pas 'assistant', _elle _a horreur de cela." ponctue Undertaker.

"Elle ?..."

"Oui, elle."

"Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que..."

"Certes, la nature l'a fait homme mais la nature a, elle aussi, droit à l'erreur."

"J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à le...pardon, _la_ connaître."

"Je t'en prie, fais. Mais gare à Spears."

"Quelles sont leurs relations ?"

"Cela me paraît évident : Grell a un penchant pour Spears. Spears n'en a, en revanche, pour personne."

"C'est triste, un amour à sens unique."

"Grell a la manie de craquer pour tout ce qui se présente à sa vue, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Jadis, elle a fait son nid avec une criminelle. Cela s'est plutôt mal terminé."

"Hmm... colorée, volage, enjouée... bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche avec Spears ?"

"C'est une question que je me pose souvent." avoue Undertaker.

"Cessez de les regarder, Sutcliff." grogne Spears.

"Mais, Willou... j'aime les nouvelles rencontres, tu sais bien !..."

"Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle fréquente ce dissident ?!" grimaçant au terme.

"Oh, Will !... Détends toi, voyons." se levant pour lui masser les épaules.

"Jamais en présence de tels individus." se dérobant aux gestes de Grell. "Rasseyez-vous, Grell Sutcliff !"

"Ah mais Willou !..." lorgnant de mon côté, attrapant une chaise pour venir se coller à notre table, glissant une main gantée dans le rouge de ses cheveux. "Désolée mais Will n'est pas très causant ni sociable."

"C'est un fait." amusée.

"Vous vous faites souvent des restaurants, comme ça ?..." questionne Grell.

"Non."

Undertaker nous regarde tour à tour, fasciné par le courant qui circule entre nous.

"Tu as de bons goûts en matière d'hommes, tu sais ?" envisageant Undertaker d'un regard chaud. "Moi je les préfère... hmm... plus..."

"... teigneux ? XD" amusée.

Grell éclate en un rire chaleureux. "_Administratifs_, j'aurai dit."

J'observe Undertaker qui passe et repasse ses doigts le long de la cicatrice circulaire qui marque son cou fin.

"William fait partie de cette classe de shinigamis vieillots et désuets."

Je pouffe.

"Je te montrerai un jour ma faux customisée." serrant le nœud carmin de sa tenue. "Elle est mortelle !..."en tirant un bout de sa langue entre ses dents pointues, doigts adoptant le signe des cornes du diable.

"Avec plaisir."

"Bon, j'y retourne. Voir ce pauvre Will esseulé me fend ce qui me sert de cœur !... Ciao !"

"Sutcliff !" le rappelle Spears à l'ordre.

"Tu me surprendras toujours, _my Lady _!..." s'amuse Undertaker.

"Undy. Je veux une faux customisée, moi aussi."

Undertaker se tape le front mais finit par éclater de rire. "Eh bien, il suffit de t'adresser à notre ami Spears pour ce faire, _my Lady_."

Spears se retourne : "Veuillez ne pas m'importuner avec ce genre de fantaisie. Ou adressez-vous au service d'homologation du matériel."

"T'inquiètes pas, ma chérie !... J'ai des collègues bien placés là-bas. Je leur en toucherai un mot."

"Sutcliff !"

* * *

"Je n'y crois pas... tu as... tapé dans l'œil de Sutcliff !..." s'en tenant encore les côtes.

"Bon, tu as fini là ?" tapant du pied, agacée pour camoufler mon envie de rire autant que lui de la situation.

"Non, c'est que... c'est tellement improbable tout ça !..." se pliant de rire. "La tête de Spears !"

* * *

Sous mon regard ravi et chaviré, Grell démarre sa _death scythe _dans un bruit assourdissant, la brandissant en tournant sur lui-même, le tout accompagné de cris sonnant comme autant de "Death !"

"Grell, il faut que je vous dise..."

"Ah, on peut se tutoyer, ma chérie !..." cessant temporairement son vacarme.

"... je suis ravie de découvrir que vous n'êtes pas tous des sinistres au département !..."

"Et moi donc !... Tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme moi au service de récupération anglais !... hihihihihi ! Je suis trop mortelle !" avec sa langue tirée et ses doigts en forme de cornes. "Et pour ta faux, je m'en occupe !..." embarquant avec lui la faux fabriquée par Undertaker.

* * *

"Huhuhuhu ! A chacune de tes apparitions, dois-je conclure que... je suis bien plus qu'une simple amourette ?"

"Cela me paraît plutôt évident, non ?" venant l'enserrer tandis qu'il époussette les articles mortuaires posés sur les rayonnages de la boutique.

Un soupir doux le traverse, remué. "_My, my Lady_... que fais-tu de moi ?..."

"Un Shinigami heureux ?..."

"Certes, certes." caressant doucement mes mains fermées autour de lui. "J'ai... certains projets pour nous, _my Lady_."

"Oh ?..."

"A Londres."

Je pose ma joue entre ses omoplates fines. "Soit."

* * *

Undertaker pose la tête contre mon épaule, assoupi.

Il est vrai que les Shinigamis ont besoin d'un grand quota de sommeil.

Il me fait penser à un grand félin ; très vif par moment mais qui apprécie également les siestes à outrance.

Je me demande quels projets il nous réserve une fois de l'autre côté de la Manche...

"Tu ne dois vraiment pas t'en inquiéter..." murmure-t-il dans son sommeil, comme s'il venait de débusquer mon trouble.

J'en souris. Il est vrai que nous sommes extrêmement proches.

"Si j'avais été élève au Weston College, nul que je me serai éprise du directeur." croisant mes doigts aux siens.

"Hu ?..." ravi.

"Je t'aurai aperçu lors d'un de tes rares déplacements... j'aurai distingué un pan de cheveux argentés... j'aurai été fascinée par ta personne."

"Hihihihi !..." dans un demi-sommeil. "Aurais-je succombé au charme de mon élève ?..."

"Hmm... plus d'une fois."

"Huhuhuhu !... J'aurai donc succombé aux charmes..."

Je glisse le nez entre les pans argentés.

Nous quittons enfin le tunnel et il s'étire discrètement. "Ma foi... ce fut bref mais délicieux."

* * *

Nous quittons la gare à pieds, cheminant jusqu'au quartier chic de Londres. Là, nous logeons dans un petit hôtel particulier.

Nous prenons un peu de repos après le voyage, nous câlinant très sagement, du bout des lèvres, dans une tension alanguie.

"Hihihihihi ! J'aime nos petits jeux."

* * *

Plus tard, nous cheminons à travers les artères passantes de la capitale anglaise.

Je m'arrête, soufflée, devant une boutique de mariage. Les robes sont somptueuses.

"Entrons, _my Lady_."

"Par... don ?"

"Entrons." m'invitant.

Curieuse, je le devance.

Une bien jolie vendeuse nous accueille.

"C'est pour l'essayage au nom de Crevan."

"Bien sûr, je me souviens de vous. Veuillez passer à l'étage, s'il vous plaît."

Nous grimpons les marches menant aux cabines spacieuses et à la salle chargée de miroirs.

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Ah, c'est pourtant limpide, _my Lady_."

Un instant, j'ai peur qu'il fasse sortir ma mère d'une des cabines !

"Hohohoho ! Que de mauvaises pensées !..." me dit-il.

La vendeuse amène trois housses opaques.

"Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien passer en cabine."

Undertaker retire ses gants blancs et s'installe à son aise sur un des bancs capitonnés.

"Undy..." ne comprenant toujours pas.

"Écoute ce que te dit la dame, _my Lady_."

La vendeuse glousse.

Je la fixe un instant, voyant ressurgir le fantôme de ma mère. Un instant, la panique me prend et je tremble comme une feuille.

"Veuillez nous laisser un instant, Mademoiselle." ordonne Undertaker à la vendeuse.

Une fois cette dernière hors de portée, Undertaker s'approche de moi. "Qu'y a-t-il ?... Hmm ?" glissant un index sous mon menton pour me faire lever le regard qui croise le sien, phosphorescent.

"Je... ne veux pas... me marier. Même avec toi, je..."

Il éclate de rire, plié en deux, devant même se rasseoir. "Houhouhouhou ! _My Lady _!... Toi alors !..."

Je cligne plusieurs fois, décontenancée.

"Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi." me fixant, essuyant ses larmes.

"Mais alors... je ne comprends pas ces essayages..."

"Écoute, laisse moi simplement t'offrir cette robe, d'accord ?"

"Mais... ça ne rime à rien, Undy."

"Si, cela te fait plaisir, _my Lady_."

"Cela te fait plaisir à toi, surtout."

"Ma foi."

Les robes sont toutes somptueuses. Undertaker connaît mes goûts. Elles sont raffinées, sans être chargées. Superbes !...

Mon choix se porte sur la moins virginale du lot. Un choix compliqué !...

"Vous la ferez livrer à cette adresse." annonce Undertaker.

Puis nous nous rendons dans une joaillerie renommée. Là, c'est la confection d'une bague qui m'attend...

Je fronce de plus en plus, amenant Undertaker à l'écart. "A quoi joues-tu ?!"

"A t'épouser."

"Hors de question !"

"Sans aucun registre officiel. Cérémonie intime."

"Hors de question, te dis-je !"

"Ah, ne sois pas si butée, _my Lady_. Allons."

"J'ai l'estomac retourné. Et si ça continue, je vais vomir sur tes chaussures vernies."

"Ah... l'émotion. Normal pour un mariage." amusé.

* * *

Il s'approche de moi, à quatre pattes, posant son menton sur mon épaule. "Cesse de bouder, _my Lady_, cela enlaidi tes traits."

"Silence." grogné.

Il s'installe à mes côtés. "Ceci n'est qu'un jeu."

"Et la cérémonie, qui as-tu dépêché pour la présider ? QUI ? Une de tes poupées grossièrement recousue ? Ma mère ?"

Il claque de la langue. "Tu me prêtes tant de mauvaises intentions..." jouant avec sa tresse. "Cela me chagrine. Sincèrement."

"Tu sais pourtant que j'ai les mariages en horreur ! Alors plus encore un _simulacre_."

"Justement, un simulacre !... C'est ce qui réussit le mieux à tes peurs."

"Tais toi, je refuse d'entendre un mot de plus !..."

"Avoir peur d'une robe et d'une bague est risible pour une personne de ton envergure."

"Ton avis, je m'en contrefiche !" me levant. "Je veux rentrer."

"Simple : appelle un taxi pour ce faire."

Il me défie, pupilles incandescentes.

"Je... n'ai pas besoin d'un taxi pour..."

Son bras s'ouvre, m'indiquant la sortie. "Je ne te retiens pas."

Je file dans la chambre pour refaire mes bagages.

Il s'affiche, épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte. "Vraiment, tu pars ?..."

"Oui."

"Tu n'iras pas loin."

"Oh, ne me provoque pas, Undy !"

Il se détache de la porte, s'avançant tout droit - comme un félin sur sa proie - me saisissant par les bras, fortement. "Tu demeures ici. Avec moi."

Vache ! C'est sec et ça claque !...

"Je ne vais pas te laisser piétiner ce que j'ai prévu pour nous."

"Tu... lâche-moi." tentant de me débattre.

Il esquisse un petit sourire narquois. "Penses-tu vraiment qu'avec ta faible force tu puisses être capable de te défaire de mon emprise ?"

Nous nous fixons un long moment.

"Tu me... fais mal."

"Tu m'y forces. Tout pourrait se passer différemment mais tu as décidé de me contrarier aujourd'hui." enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts. "Tes caprices, tes incartades, tout ceci n'était que de la rigolade face à moi."

J'entrouvre la bouche sur un son muet.

"Regarde-toi, tu en perds littéralement la parole."

C'est... le diable personnifié.

"Le diable ? Hahahaha ! Ton âme ne m'intéresse pas."

Il me relâche, sans pour autant cesser de me harponner du regard. "Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas descendre ? Je viens d'entendre le marchand de glaces."

Je le fixe, ébahie.

"Tu verras : les parfums sont incomparables !..." me traînant par la main.

* * *

"Es-tu encore en colère, my Lady ?"

"Moins."

"Bien." laissant deux de ses doigts remonter ma cuisse façon bonhomme. "Je ne voulais vraiment pas te brusquer. Je pensais... que l'idée était..." haussant les épaules. "... _originale_."

"Ah, elle l'était."

"Tu es cynique." froncé. "Tu traites ma belle initiative comme s'il s'agissait de la boue."

"Undy..." craignant de le voir démarrer à nouveau.

Pour le désamorcer, je glisse une main chaude dans la sienne.

"Hmm..." montant ma main jusqu'à sa joue dont il fait glisser le revers. "La chaleur humaine est quelque chose d'absolument exquis pour un Shinigami. A dire vrai, il devient incapable de s'en passer."

* * *

Une tornade rouge vient prendre place en face de moi, en terrasse. "Huhuhuhu ! Que du beau mâle, de part et d'autre."

Grell Sutcliff. Je souris.

"Petite mine, huh ?"

Il attrape ma main et envisage l'anneau. "Il ne s'est vraiment pas foutu de toi !..."

Je glisse ma main sous la table.

"Si tu me racontais ?" claquant des doigts. "Garçon ! Un café serré !... Et ton numéro de téléphone !..." clin d'œil.

"Tu es toujours aussi pleine de vie, Grell." souriante.

"Tu pourrais en faire autant, tu sais ?"

"Oh non, je... pense que plus rien ne sera comme avant."

Il me fait du pied sous la table. "Hey... J'aime pas les sinistres."

"Désolée."

"Laisse donc ce charme à Will."

Je ris.

"Nous pourrions faire les boutiques et chasser les beaux mâles, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Je souris faiblement. "Il m'attend..."

"Je vois."

Le garçon apporte le café et Grell lorgne sans vergogne sur ses fesses. "Beau petit cul !..."

Je pouffe malgré moi.

"Tu sais, si tu lui concèdes tout, il ne laissera rien de toi." consultant un magazine.

"Je... je l'aime..."

"Et il a l'air de l'avoir parfaitement compris."

"Cela fait longtemps que tu le connais ?..."

"Bah, c'est une figure, une légende dans le monde des Shinigamis !... Une légende qui a plutôt mal tourné, selon mon cher Will."

"Une légende qui a chuté de son piédestal ?..."

"_Administrativement_, il fait chier le staff. Et quand on fait braire mon Willou, on devient mon ennemi. J'aime pas voir Will chagriné et contrarié. Cela ne lui va pas au teint." rieur.

Je termine mon café. "Bon, je règle et..."

"J'ai compris." me fixant. "Rien ne t'y oblige. Bon sang, rectifie le !..."

"Je... j'y vais." avec un petit geste de la main.

Grell me regarde m'éloigner. "Bah..."

* * *

J'entre par la porte dérobée, me dirigeant jusqu'à l'arrière boutique.

Là, il œuvre autour d'un corps. Mais ce n'est guère pour un soin classique. Non, le corps est relié à toutes sortes de machines à pulsions électriques.

"Undy ?"

Je préfigure le corps de Caroline posé là, extraordinairement conservé.

"Tu... recommences ?..." froncée.

"Il me manque de l'aide et Caro line faisait très bien ce travail." s'agitant autour de la table, branchant toutes sortes d'électrodes.

"Cesse immédiatement."

"Ce n'est guère le moment, _my Lady _!... Nous arrivons à un point crucial de l'opération."

Je viens d'appeler ma faux, parée pour le corps-à-corps.

Il cesse et me fixe. "Oh, tu le prends sur ce ton ?" tendant la main, paume ouverte, appelant sa propre faux, la brandissant comme une menace.

"Undy... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?..."

"Oui, _my Lady_." sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui atteste de sa sincérité.

Nous tournant autour comme deux fauves aux dents longues.

"Dans ces conditions, pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ces activités qui nous brisent l'un et l'autre ?"

"Ah, _my Lady_, aimer ne veut pas dire renoncer. Surtout dans notre cas."

Ma colère gronde toujours tandis qu'il s'est entouré de cette aura phosphorescente qui n'augure rien d'aimable.

"J'ai peur pour nous, Undy."

"La peur peut être un très bon moteur, _my Lady_."

"Vas-tu... me combattre de toutes tes forces ?"

"Cela me regarde, _my Lady_." raffermissant sa poigne sur le manche de sa faux. "Le plus chagrinant à mes yeux est que tu viens de t'interposer dans un projet qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur, empêchant ainsi le bon déroulement du processus et en compromettant sans doute le résultat final."

Je lâche un rire nerveux. "Nous nous apprêtons à un duel à mort et toi... tout ce qui te chagrine... c'est le fait que j'ai interrompu ta petite cérémonie macabre ?"

"Un peu de respect à l'égard de mes expériences, _my Lady_." extrêmement sec et ramassé.

"Tu es décidément irrécupérable, mon pauvre Undy."

Je le fixe. Il est beau. Et extrêmement dangereux !... Je n'ai jamais encore eu affaire à un tel adversaire.

J'ai été folle de le provoquer...

Il esquisse un sourire.

Va-t-il être capable de me frapper à mort ?...

Je commence l'attaque par la moins puissante de mes arcanes, qu'il esquive sur un mouvement voltigeur, long pan de cheveux argentés virevoltant derrière lui.

Il claque de la langue. "Vraiment, _my Lady _?..."

OK. Autant pour moi.

Il hisse le niveau très haut.

Installé sur un contrefort de sa boutique, il me toise.

Si j'utilise ma plus puissante arcane, tout l'immeuble va y passer !...

Un coup de faux me propulse en arrière, brisant la porte vitrée de la boutique en éclats.

Nous nous retrouvons sur le toit voisin.

Je... je l'aime !... J'aurai beau lutter... le constat est sans appel.

Le Shinigami qui défie en permanence la suprématie administrative de T. Spears. Le Shinigami qui se permet de se soustraire à la loi la plus pragmatique des Enfers. Le plus puissant du lot. Une légende !...

Dois-je abandonner maintenant ?...

Mes poings se serrent tandis que ma colère monte, implacable.

"Pourquoi nous infliges-tu ça ?..."

C'est le premier appel au secours.

Il cligne. "Retour de question, _my Lady_."

Tant qu'il utilise ce petit nom, je me dis que rien encore n'est perdu.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'écrouler devant lui !... Je ne peux autoriser ma faiblesse à s'afficher ici et maintenant.

J'ai pourtant envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de me laisser câliner là jusqu'au petit matin.

Le jour où je lui ai offert mon cœur a été la signature de mon arrêt de mort.

Soudain, un arc électrique prodigieux. Une explosion. Un début d'incendie ravageur.

"Ah... _my Lady_. Qu'avais-je dit et craint ?..." baissant sa faux, observant les flammes danser, rongeant sa chère boutique et... le corps de Caroline. "Une nouvelle fois, le feu me prend tout." sur un constat oscillant entre amertume et ironie.

* * *

Undertaker renifle devant sa boutique dévastée. Il observe le ballet constant des experts.

Oh, il sera parfaitement dédommagé, là n'est pas la question !... C'est simplement sentimental.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Crevan." l'interpelle une voix familière.

Undertaker se retourne d'un trait. "Ca... Caro... line ?..."

"Oui." attrapant lentement son bras. "Je me suis sauvée à temps."

Undertaker la fixe comme si elle était irréelle.

"Je ne vous en veux pas pour votre geste, vous savez."

"Tant mieux, Caro line. Tant mieux."

"Votre science est vraiment très au point."

"Ma science vient de partir en fumée." avec un geste éloquent de la main.

* * *

Caroline pose la tasse de thé devant Undertaker.

"Merci, Caro line." touillant.

"Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voudrez."

"Tu es gentille." touché.

"Et puis je me sentirai moins seule." observant le jeu intéressé de sa chatte tricolore aux pieds de Crevan. "Exquisite semble vous avoir adopté."

Adrian casse un biscuit en deux pour en offrir à la chatte qui se contente de le renifler avant de bondir sur ses genoux.

"Oups !..." amusé.

"Aucune éducation !..." s'amuse Caroline. "Vous prendrez le grand lit en haut. Je dormirai sur la banquette."

"Non, je... peux très bien dormir sur la banquette !... L'exigu me sied." songeant, avec une certaine nostalgie, à l'étroitesse de ses cercueils.

"Je suis désolée mais je n'ai aucun cercueil à vous offrir." taquine.

"Heureusement que j'ai conservé un sac de vêtements dans mon véhicule mortuaire." fixant le mince bagage. "Dont ma précieuse tenue victorienne !..."

"Vous vous êtes brouillé avec votre compagne ?"

"Je crois que nous nous accordons une pause." caressant le félin qui ronronne de satisfaction.

"Votre relation est passionnée. Normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de tension."

"Si tu le dis..."

"Je dis aussi que vous allez vous retrouver couvert de poils blancs, feu et noir." observant les frottements incessants de l'animal, au gré des caresses. "Elle vous aime, vous savez ? Votre compagne, je veux dire. Bon, Exquisite visiblement aussi !..." riant.

"Tu as des paroles très réconfortantes à mon égard, Caro line. Pourtant je n'ai pas hésité à brandir ma faux et à t'en transpercer."

"Bah... vous aviez vos raisons, non ?"

"Sans doute. Mais... à bien y réfléchir, rien n'excuse mon geste." passant une main, aux longs ongles foncés, sur le devant du corps de la chatte pour lui caresser la tête.

"Je pense que vous devriez la voir. Elle doit être très mal. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un café en terrasse ?..."

"Oh, je ne sais pas si... ce serait une bonne idée, Caro line."

"Allons !... Cela fait toujours plaisir à une femme. Et je sais de quoi je parle !... Ou profitez de votre inactivité forcée pour vous offrir un week-end avec elle." ramenant son portable sur ses genoux. "Je vais vous dégoter ça !..." tapotant sur le clavier.

* * *

Je reçois un sms contenant un point de chute, signé de Crevan.

Je rumine un instant avant de me dire "pourquoi pas ?"

* * *

Je me rends à l'arrêt de bus indiqué et la voiture mortuaire stoppe devant la place. Je m'y engouffre, sous les yeux effarés des passants et usagers qui patientent.

"Bien. Où m'emmènes-tu ?..."

"Chez toi, prendre quelques effets pour le week-end." s'insérant dans le trafic dense.

* * *

Nous nous rendons à La Parenthèse du Rond Royal à Compiègne.

La propriété est cosy, proposant uniquement trois suites.

Nous nous mettons à l'aise et Undertaker opte pour le port de la soutane de sa tenue victorienne.

Je m'installe à côté de lui, sur la banquette canapé. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'incendie..."

"Ah, n'en parlons plus."

"Tu as un endroit où loger en attendant ?"

"Oui." sans me préciser le retour de Caroline grâce à son tour de passe-passe.

"Si jamais tu..."

"Cela ira, merci."

Nous fixons le pan du mur, assis côte à côte.

"Sommes-nous devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, à présent ?"

Undertaker fronce. "Je n'ose plus le moindre geste à ton égard, ne sachant pas de quelle façon il sera interprété."

"Bien. Alors nous sommes partis pour un week-end sans nous toucher." ramenant un coussin contre mon ventre, chamboulée.

"Nous avons failli nous mettre à mort, _my Lady_."

"Je le sais. Et je... t'aime toujours." me tournant vers lui, jambes ramenées contre moi, laissant un doigt courir entre les pans argentés. "Alors ? Que fait-on de nous ?"

"Je n'en ai malheureusement pas la moindre idée." fixant toujours le mur lui faisant face, sans bouger, appréciant pourtant le secret agréable de mon toucher dans ses cheveux. "Avant toi, aimer me semblait si simple et sans aucune conséquence dommageable. Puis tu es arrivée, tu as balayé toutes mes certitudes... Je me retrouve ainsi dépouillé devant toi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Je n'ai pas envie de feindre mes joies ni mes peines." laissant sa nuque reposer sur le dossier du canapé banquette. "Alors oui, j'ai une approche totalement différente de la mort et des défunts. Un rapport qui est susceptible de fortement choquer et déplaire, cela je peux bien le concevoir..."

"Je pensais qu'il me serait aisé de tirer un trait sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec beaucoup d'autres. Mais... il n'y a rien à faire : j'y reviens toujours et ce quoi que tu fasses."

"Je n'ai plus l'âge de faire semblant, _my Lady_. J'ai envie de répandre mon cœur, tout en lui évitant d'être piétiné. Je veux être sûr de l'endroit vers lequel je me dirige."

Je joue toujours avec quelques pans magnifiques, laissant les mèches courir entre mes doigts. Je remonte la main, doigts se saisissant délicatement de l'extrémité de l'_industrial_ pour en faire tourner lentement la tige. Il pince les lèvres, levant légèrement le menton, paupières closes ; signe que je lui fais du bien.

"_Handsome man..._"

"_Not even a man..._"

"_A god, then_. _A good one._"

"_Oh, not so sure._"

Il laisse passer un moment.

"Je ne considère pas notre petite virée londonienne comme une réussite. A vrai dire, je la vois plutôt comme un fiasco."

"Nous pourrions la rejouer. Différemment. Ici. J'ai emmené la robe." humant l'étoffe sombre qui couvre son épaule, bas du visage enfoui dans le tissu.

Il cligne, baissant la tête pour me fixer. "Tu es... sérieuse ? Oh, si tu ne l'es pas, tu es bien cruelle de jouer avec mon pauvre cœur !..." agitant l'index en guise de menace.

"Je suis très, très sérieuse."

Son sourire s'affiche enfin. Celui qui m'a tant manqué.

"Hmm... _Much more better, indeed_." ravie. "Tu me pousses à me dépasser, à réfléchir et à me remettre en question. J'aime ça."

Sa main descend prendre place sur une de mes cuisses et j'en admire un instant les ongles longs laqués de noir. "Je vais réserver le restaurant pour ce soir."

"Et après, tu me demandes en mariage ?..."

Il sourit et se penche sur mon oreille. "Oui." soufflé.

"Tu es extrêmement complexe, Undy. Et ce n'est pas un reproche."

Il souffle."J'aimerai encore beaucoup y croire."

"N'est-ce pas où cet échange est censé nous mener ?..."

Il tourne enfin la tête, brisant enfin le contact avec le mur.

"_Better_."

"_Better, yes_." retrouvant le sourire, radieux pour un Shinigami dépassant la bonne dizaine de siècles.

"_Love you_."

Ses pupilles dérivent un peu, sourire toujours présent.

"Tu balayes d'un revers... toutes mes convictions..." soufflé.

Nos bouches se rapprochent lentement jusqu'à se sceller dans un baiser immobile, paupières closes.

"Bien. Tu me laisses me changer ?..."

"Bien sûr. Quoi que cela ne me dérangerait pas que tu conserves cette tenue..." gourmande.

"J'ai... prévu tout autre chose pour l'occasion." index dressé devant ses lèvres comme pour taire un secret inavouable.

* * *

Je fais les cent pas devant la porte close et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre, je suis littéralement soufflée par l'homme qui se présente à moi : chaussé de bottines à talons vertigineux, tailleur dont la coupe est résolument féminine, chemise claire à nœud noir, cheveux attachés en queue mi-haute.

J'en siffle de surprise.

Il lève légèrement les bras. "M'acceptes-tu ainsi vêtu à ton bras ?"

* * *

Nous soupons dans un bien-être général, nous adressant des regards complices, discutant de tout, de rien. Evidemment, sa tenue attire tous les regards mais nous ne moquons. Il me plaît ainsi vêtu et il le sait. Je n'en finis plus de tensions dans le bas-ventre.

"Je repense à maman..."

"Oh, _my Lady_..."

"Je comprends tes motivations..."

"Je suis inexcusable."

"Tu excelles dans la _contrebande _d'âmes."

"Huhuhuhu ! voilà un terme choisi avec goût, _my Lady_." ravi, se penchant en avant, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. "N'est pas dissident qui veut." soufflé, chaud.

Je déchausse sous la table, remontant le long de sa jambe de la pointe des orteils. Il s'en saisit pour placer l'intrus entre ses jambes ouvertes, en accentuant la pression, s'offrant de belles sensations.

Nos appétits sont ouverts alors qu'on sert les plats.

"Jamais, en t'abordant voilà quelques années à Londres, je n'aurai pu espérer tout cela..." m'avoue-t-il, d'une voix basculée.

"Tu te sous-estimes, _Underbabe_."

Il éclate de rire, essuyant quelques larmes échappées. Tous les clients viennent de se retourner et lui il s'en fiche éperdument !...

"Le monde est ton laboratoire, Shinigami."

"Un laboratoire passionnant, _my Lady _!..."

"J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré. Merci d'être... venu à moi."

"Oh mais tout le plaisir a été et est encore pour moi, _my Lady _!..." tapotant d'une main dans l'autre, visage souriant. "Je dois avouer que tu m'es délicieuse et que tu m'as surpris plus d'une fois, moi qui pensais tout connaître de l'humain et de ses qualités..."

"_I'm not human, remember ?..._"

"_Yes but still_."

Nous terminons par un entremet à la fraise et son coulis. Un régal !...

* * *

Nous regagnons la petite suite, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous arrêtant parfois pour nous embrasser, prémices de ce qui va suivre et dont nous cherchons à retarder l'urgence pour rendre l'instant d'autant plus délicieux.

Undertaker s'installe sur le canapé. Je l'y rejoins sans tarder.

"Quel est le programme ?..."

"Hmm... voyons..." se levant pour fouiller dans son bagage, y tirant une longue corde qu'il agite devant moi. "Un peu de _bondage _?..."

"Ma foi. Si tu en es d'humeur..." souriante.

"Plutôt."

Sous sa direction, je fais passer la corde autour de ses poignets, serrés dans son dos, tandis que je fais couler quelques nœuds solides autour de son torse, sur sa chemise. Il en soupire déjà de délice, souriant. Le moment se corse lorsque je fais passer la cordes au plus haut de ses cuisses, faisant terriblement saillir le renflement qui l'anime.

"_My_..."

Me regarder faire, couplé aux sensations, ne fait qu'accroître son excitation flagrante.

"_It's seems you like it..._"

Ses pupilles vacillent.

Je fais passer la corde entre ses jambes, lui arrachant un soupir lourd.

Le voici "saucissonné" avec goût.

Je maintiens, des deux mains, les extrémités de la corde, tirant pour voir ce qu'il va en résulter.

Il lève haut le menton, serré de partout. "Oooooh..."

"Huhuhuhu ! C'est une arme terrible que tu viens de mettre entre mes mains, Undy."

"C'est bien là... le but du jeu, non ?..."

Je viens le chevaucher alors qu'il est assis sur le canapé. "Dis moi..." caressant ses longs pans argentés. "... vu le métier que tu exerces, je suppose que tu possède quelques connaissances rudimentaires en médecine..."

"Rudimentaires ?... Hahahaha !... je ne compte plus les heures passées le nez fourré dans les ouvrages de médecine des plus grands noms, _my Lady_."

"Uh ? Voilà pourquoi les corps n'ont plus de secrets pour toi."

"En partie. Mais je ne saisis pas... le sens de ta question..."

"Je rattachais au plaisir féminin que tu maîtrises à la perfection."

"Ah... en effet, l'expérience y est pour beaucoup. Mais qu'est l'expérience sans la connaissance, _my Lady _?..."

"Donc... médecin... menuisier... il semble que ce métier soit pour le moins complet."

"C'est pour cette raison qu'il me sied tant."

"En as-tu disséqué par curiosité ? Notamment cet endroit ?..."

"La condition était... de ne pas rendre le corps... alors oui... je me suis permis quelques... curiosités."

J'approche le bassin du sien, osant quelques oscillations délicieuses, nous faisant monter le menton en même temps, sur un son exalté.

"Dis... moi..."

"Un sens aigu... de l'observation est nécessaire."

"Uh ?..."

"Les femmes, j'entends... pour leur plaire... et leur apporter... ce plaisir à la fois... subtil et percutant..."

"Les organes féminins ?..."

"Ooooh... oui. Qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux masculins... n'en déplaise à certains. Onze centimètres au repos, voilà qui est... parfaitement honorable."

Je serre un peu plus. "Continue."

"Les... haaah... bons amants savent d'emblée que vos zones érogènes varient en fonction de vos humeurs... et sont capables de les connaître... Votre plaisir est... fluctuant... délicieusement fluctuant... dérout... haaaan..."

Je laisse glisser lèvres et langue le long de la joue cicatrisée, pointe en suivant fidèlement le tracé. "Magnifique Undy..."

"Nous sommes... haaaah... parfaitement complémentaires..."

Je le défais, libérant un sexe fièrement dressé, boucle en tête.

Me coulant entre ses jambes ouvertes, je viens en faire le tour de la pointe de la langue.

"Caaaaaaa..." dodelinant de la tête sous l'effet d'un plaisir précis et vif.

Le sexe en palpite d'appréciation, n'hésitant pas à suinter, rendant les caresses d'autant plus voluptueuses.

Il lâche une série de mots totalement hors de propos - je crois même y reconnaître quelques termes latins dans le lot. Dans trois secondes, je m'attends à ce qu'il me récite l'encyclopédie par bribes inversées !... Ses cuisses tremblent d'anticipation.

Je m'attarde à présent sur le frein de cette jolie verge, flattant là, régulière. Il en décolle littéralement, sons coupés.

"J'en sais aussi très long sur vos petits endroits secrets..."

Les sons sont littéralement bloqués dans sa gorge déployée, ce qui peut paraître paradoxal.

"Je sais par exemple qu'avec cette zone... mieux vaut agir précautionneusement..."

Il ne répond pas, totalement plongé dans un état second, corps sensible de partout, exigeant avec force l'orgasme libérateur.

Je joue un moment encore, subtile, avant de venir m'y empaler, lui faisant lever la tête d'un coup, bouche formant un joli "O" muet, avant de repartir en arrière. Je contracte autour de lui et cela suffit à l'emporter tant il est vif.

Je me laisse également aller au plaisir puis nous nous affaissons.

L'heure n'est plus au plaisir intense mais aux câlins.

* * *

Je m'installe derrière lui, nue comme lui, caressant la colonne vertébrale, traçant des zigzags, alternant les trajectoires courtes et rapides avec d'autres plus longues et lente, jetant le joli trouble sur un plaisir ordinairement linéaire. Déjà, les soupirs discrets montent, flattant mes oreilles.

Au fur et à mesure que son anticipation érotique se construit, je zigzague depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules, les nerfs situés près de sa colonne et de sa taille étant directement reliés à son sexe...

Alors qu'il s'imagine que je vais passer directement sous la ceinture, je mordille le cartilage de l'oreille percée, laissant courir mes dents, lentement, avant de raviver la sensation de la langue.

Il en frémit, peau granulée.

"_My... Lady..._"

Je lui prends tout, faisant ébouler ses certitudes.

Je ne romps jamais le contact, le plongeant dans une transe érotique.

Je décrits des cercles doux autour des mamelons percés, descendant d'une main plus bas, caressant les poils pubiens et la base de ce pénis dressé, alternant, sans jamais venir au vif du sujet.

"_Myyyy_..."

Je dessine des lignes sinueuses de chaque côté de son torse avant de faire se rejoindre mes mains sur son sexe.

"Ouiiii... tu connais bien... nos secrets les mieux... haaaaah... gardés..."

"Les tiens, en tout cas. Et je compte sur un retour de faveurs..."

"Cela va... de soi."

Je le laisse raidi comme un arc et bascule sur le dos. Il s'empresse de me rejoindre là, écartant délicatement mes jambes. Je frémis déjà à ce qui m'attend.

Il agit lentement, taquinant les zones indirectes avant de venir, d'une caresse lente de la langue, au point sensible. Ses sens aigus sont à l'affût du moindre souffle et tremblement.

Je me tortille, à son grand délice, sous ses attentions combinées, sons de plus en plus lourds m'échappant, sexe prêt à l'accueillir avec les honneurs.

Il cesse parfois, sans toutefois rompre le contact en bas, pour chercher et trouver mon regard trouble, s'en délectant. Il a toujours su agir comme il le fallait et ne m'a jamais blessée avec ses ongles d'une longueur certaine, me caressant de la pulpe des doigts. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il les porte ainsi et il a su y composer.

* * *

C'est Caroline qui nous appris une bonne nouvelle, le soir venu : elle avait prospecté la journée entière et avait fini par dénicher un local mis en vente la semaine suivante, à proximité de l'ancien - c'est-à-dire en face de la vitrine de la startup de mes anciens patrons, de quoi faire des heureux !...


	6. La mémoire comme mauvaise herbe

_Chapitre 6 : La mémoire comme mauvaise herbe_

"Belle surface, Caro Line." admit Crevan.

"N'est-ce pas ?" d'une voix heureuse. "J'ai déjà imaginé le plan de l'agencement. Que je vous soumettrai pour accord, évidemment."

"Je te fais entièrement confiance."

Leur complicité est touchante.

* * *

Undertaker touille son thé, sous le regard protecteur de Caroline.

"Tu... en as à nouveau rêvé, pas vrai ?"

Caroline frémit. "Comm..."

"Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Caro line."

Elle baisse le regard sur sa tasse.

Exquisite vient sauter sur les genoux d'Undertaker et il attribue des caresses au félin.

"Ce père qui jadis a abusé de toi. Quelle misère."

"Monsieur Crevan... comment savez-vous ?..."

"Je suis un peu plus qu'un simple croquemort, Caro line. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, non ?"

"Je... pensais que ce genre de souvenir s'en irait avec la nouvelle vie que vous m'avez offerte... hélas..."

"Ce qui meut le mieux les morts sont les souvenirs et les rêves d'avenir, Caro line. J'ai laissé intacte ta lanterne cinématique, trafiquant uniquement une partie de tes aspirations d'avenir."

Caroline pousse un soupir contrit.

"Tu étais très jeune et pas encore formée au moment des faits. Triste constat..." la fixant avec affection. "As-tu déjà testé l'hypnose ?"

"J'ai déjà tout testé, Monsieur Crevan."

"Pas l'hypnose que je propose."

Caroline plisse les yeux. "Nous dépasserons donc largement le cadre de la science conventionnelle..."

"Cela te fait-il peur, Caro line ?"

"Allez-vous... trafiquer une nouvelle fois ma lanterne ?"

Undertaker agite la tête. "Je vais m'adresser directement à ce souvenir envahissant. _Cut _!..." imitant un mouvement de ciseaux.

"Vais-je y laisser plus que le souvenir ?"

"Non, Caro line. Tu peux me faire confiance, à moi que tu héberges."

"Bien. Faisons cela rapidement."

"A ta guise."

* * *

"Tu rentres éjà ?" s'étonne Undertaker, installé dans la cuisine, feuilletant un catalogue de pompes funèbres.

"Vous m'avez recommandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard !..." se déchaussant à l'entrée.

"Certes, certes."

"Pouh ! J'ai trop mangé !... Vraiment, c'était copieux !... je vais me préparer une infusion."

"Je note avec soulagement que ton rendez-vous ne t'a pas dévorée." inspectant Caroline d'un regard rapide. "Et qu'il ne s'en est pas pris à ton âme."

"Hahaha ! C'est mon corps qu'il veut."

"Pas seulement. Il veut aussi ton coeur." la fixant de ses yeux phosphorescents.

* * *

Les choses vont très vite du côté d'un certain croquemort : Undertaker acquiert le local et le fait aménager avec goût, selon les plans de Caroline.

Il s'offre une Audi Quattro A6 Break noire qu'il prend plaisir à garer à côté des monstres sur roues des plus nantis, leur faisant régulièrement la nique.

Lorsque je le rejoins le soir, je le trouve, manches retroussées, en pleine confection d'un cercueil large modèle, en bois noble d'acajou, qui abritera nos amours. La garniture, dans les tons crèmes, est en pure soie. Un véritable luxe !... Il a choisi d'élaborer un modèle coffre, beaucoup plus confortable que le précédent.

Je m'installe pour le regarder faire, nous ayant servi le thé qui infuse dans les vases à becs.

J'apprécie le mouvement des muscles fins d'Undertaker lorsqu'il manipule le rabot et le polisseur.

L'essence du bois vif monte dans la pièce de l'arrière boutique et vient chatouiller mes narines.

* * *

"_My Lady_." baisant le dos de ma main.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Undy."

Il lève sur moi ses émeraudes phosphorescentes - propres à tous les Shinigami : la résultante de leur statut de décédé, animée par cette aura de feu-follet.

"Dans l'arrière boutique..."

Il esquisse un fin sourire, devinant déjà la nature de ma demande.

"Il est vrai que nous n'avons guère eu l'opportunité d'inaugurer cette pièce, _my Lady_." me fixant avec un appétit contenu. "Et je crois deviner que tu as en vue une demande un peu particulière pour l'occasion."

Il devine tout. Tout de moi. Il est vraiment... mon _âme sœur_. Cette vérité me claque une nouvelle fois au visage comme un soufflet du revers !... "._.. soul mate..." _soufflé.

Malgré le balbutiement, ces termes lui sont parvenus aux oreilles. Il en sourit. "Oh... eh bien... si je m'attendais à pareille révélation..." s'approchant pour me faire face, attrapant délicatement mes mains des siennes, pouces caressant les dos des miennes, lorgnant un moment sur l'anneau de nos "noces". "Encore une fois, _my Lady_... encore..."

Cette fois, c'est lui qui souffle, désir chevillé au corps, cœur plongé dans l'émoi.

"Encore... encore..."

"_You are... my soul mate..._" le fixant, souriant moi-même à cet aveu qui franchit mes lèvres avec une certain difficulté.

Ses mains libèrent les miennes pour se fixer sur mes épaules, y appliquant une douce pression.

"_One more time, please_." doux et caressant, désireux de s'en abreuver jusqu'à plus soif.

"_My soul mate_."

Il finit par nicher son visage contre mon cou, y livrant toute son émotion, me serrant fort.

"_My Lady. You always have been_."

Et à présent je sais que je compte même plus que maman n'a jamais compté pour lui, que je viens de supplanter avec brio ce souvenir vivace qu'il tentait de faire revivre. Je sais maintenant la signification de notre histoire ; nous étions _destinés _l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il est venu me trouver voilà plusieurs années en Angleterre, sa démarche n'avait rien d'anodin. Il savait. Il était mû par l'envie de moi, animé par le désir fort de me connaître.

"J'attends ta demande." mouvement de lèvres contre la peau sensible de mon cou.

"Arrière boutique..."

Il se dégage de moi avec une douceur inégalée, m'invitant d'un mouvement de bras à rejoindre la pièce à l'écart, fermant momentanément boutique.

Il clôt soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

Là, il ouvre un peu le gilet de son trois pièces.

Je m'installe sur le cercueil finalisé, l'invitant entre mes jambes, les refermant autour des siennes. Il rit un peu de cette marque de possession.

"Quoi ?... Tu n'aimes pas être à moi ?..."

"Je suis _à toi _uniquement parce que je le veux bien."

Je cherche ses lèvres pour les clore des miennes, mains cheminant dans le dos fin, pressant contre moi, réaffirmant qu'il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Il ricane un instant, étouffé, épaules étroites secouées.

"_My... my..._" affirmant un index entre nos lèvres.

"Je veux que tu me caresses les seins jusqu'à ce que j'en jouisse."

Il vibre malgré lui sur toute la longueur de son corps, s'offrant l'indécent frisson.

"_My... La..._"

C'est à la fois un honneur et un défi.

Fixant mon regard, il déboutonne patiemment le chemisier, découvrant là ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà : je ne porte strictement rien dessous et mes pointes, joliment érigées, sont une invitation à toutes sortes de folies.

Il ne peut que se pincer les lèvres devant pareil spectacle, appréciant la rondeur des seins par des touchers doux, effleurants.

Se calant un peu plus contre moi, il vient cueillir les pointes de la pulpe de doigts, ajustant la pression suivant l'effet recherché.

"Je veux... qu'aucun de mes sons ne... nnng... t'arrête..."

Ses pans de cheveux sont basculés vers l'avant, camouflant son regard que je sens pourtant accroché à ses gestes.

Il se raidit à mesure, jolies sensations lui inondant tout le bassin par vagues successives.

Plus il flatte, plus mes sons montent. Je me tortille, quémande d'obtenir davantage.

Il reste fixé sur ma demande et ne s'en écartera pas. J'ai établi les règles et il s'applique à les suivre à la lettre.

Mes appels font échos à ses oreilles fines et détraquent son souffle régulier.

Un instant, il a très envie de s'abattre sur les genoux pour venir titiller de la langue.

Je rends fou ce Shinigami réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité.

Nous prenons un plaisir fou dans ce lieu dédié à la mort.

L'offense n'a d'égale que la beauté de ce moment pillé.

Je ne suis plus que sons et appels. Il est douloureusement tendu dans son boxer, jouant de contractions discrètes pour en accentuer le contact.

L'aigu s'apprécie au tournant d'une joute raccourcie et je jouis là, emportée.

Il attrape ma main et l'applique contre son sexe surtendu, palpitant d'effet sous les deux couches de tissu. Se courbant un peu, il jouit là, lâchant un son rauque, presque feulant.

* * *

Nos doigts s'entrecroisent, à nous faire sourire tendrement, reposant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Je me tourne sur le ventre, haut du corps sur les coudes, observant les traits divins de ce Shinigami que j'aime plus que tout autre.

"Les Shinigamis sont des êtres fascinants."

"Je trouve plutôt..." venant caresser mon épaule accessible d'un revers doux. "... qu'ils sont l'œuvre d'une parfaite ironie." lèvres s'entrouvrant de délice à ce toucher sur peau de pèche.

"Hmm ?..." venant fureter un instant dans son cou encore moite des ébats.

"Obliger les suicidés à effectuer ce travail consistant à faucher les âmes, à examiner les lanternes cinématiques regorgeant de vie... afin de vérifier cette infime possibilité de rédemption... pour des êtres qui ont eu finalement peu d'égards pour leur propre vie..." ricanant. "Une terrible, amère ironie."

"Voilà pourquoi tu t'es rebellé ?..." caressant les épaules que je sais à présent solides.

"Je ne partageais pas la sordidité administrative du service de département des Shinigamis. Mais cela, je te l'avais déjà raconté, non ?..."

"Oui." remontant mon regard sur lui.

Il est magnifique, les cheveux éparpillés là.

"Undy..."

"_My Lady _?..."

"Si nous nous rejouerions _Weston College _?..."

Il sourit finement. "Aurais-tu envie de débaucher le Principal en personne ?..."

* * *

Weston High. Ses bâtiments immenses. Écrasants.

_"Si par mégarde, la faute est mienne alors renie-moi là... mais sache bien que saigne ce cœur qui bat pour toi..."_

Je suis sa créature. Il a définitivement posé sa patte sur moi.

* * *

Le vent bat ma jupette. Je la tire jusqu'à hauteur des genoux mais un nouveau souffle, plus capricieux que le précédent, la soulève jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

On siffle. Un groupe d'étudiants tout sauf éduqués. Je les dédaigne.

Depuis sa fenêtre, le mouvement du vent autant que l'appétit du groupe ne lui ont pas échappés. Il s'en délecte secrètement, maintenant ce port droit et inflexible, nécessaire à la composition du rôle qu'il s'est lui-même attribué. _The headmaster of Weston High_. _The man who holds the entire school in his grasp_.

Je vais le régaler. Sa pupille s'affole, dérivant un instant de délice, avant de se fixer sur mes pas qui s'éloignent.

"Monsieur le Principal ? Vous êtes attendu sur le parvis ouest."

D'entrée de jeu, Undertaker, en principal tout-puissant, démet de ses fonctions et de ses privilèges le préfet du _Green House_, celui-là même qui s'était permis de siffler lorsque le vent a soulevé ma jupe.

La toute-puissance du principal est telle qu'Undertaker n'a aucunement besoin de justifier cette décision partiale. Il charge Johann Agares de toutes les démarches. Agares est un bras droit de confiance. Ce qui frappe chez Agares est cette absence d'émotions, cette froideur qui contraste avec une maladresse évidente - combien de fois l'a-t-on vu trébucher ou dévaler les escaliers, se relever comme si de rien n'était, éponger son front sanguinolant et repartir de sa démarche décidée ?...

A dire vrai, Agares est un décédé ambulant ; une création exclusive d'Undertaker. Une création perfectible cela dit... mais qui fera l'affaire pour le rôle attribué.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une élève dans ce collège réservé à l'élite masculine du pays. Je suis affectée au poste de bibliothécaire. Je veille sur les registres poussiéreux autant que précieux qui sommeillent sur les étagères. L'endroit est baroque. Il sent à la fois l'encre d'impression et le bois ciré.

Du personnel astique les boiseries quotidiennement. C'est le Principal lui-même qui y veille.

Je le vois donc régulièrement pointer sa silhouette svelte, encostumée dans ce trois pièces taillé sur mesure, chapeau haut-de-forme rivé jusqu'au milieu du visage, camouflant son regard de Shinigami ainsi que la cicatrice qui barre son visage.

Il est distant, agissant avec moi comme un membre du personnel. C'est une des règles du jeu établi entre nous.

Je dois donc faire la courbette devant lui. Il est affable, laissant un fin sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

"Monsieur Fergusson." dis-je, ferme.

"Oh la la ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler !..."

"La bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu pour ce faire. Veuillez vous livrer à vos accès d'hilarité ailleurs, je vous prie. Vous dérangez vos camarades."

"Pffff ! Ces imbéciles ?" toisant les tables.

"Ce comportement est inadmissible, Monsieur Fergusson. Je dois en référer."

"Ha ! Mon père a une très haute fonction dans la société anglaise, Mlle !..."

"Nous verrons bien le poids de votre père face à la discipline de notre Proviseur, Monsieur Fergusson."

Il vient de se tasser. Grand délice !...

J'exulte secrètement. "Principal ou Proviseur" sont des mots magiques en ces lieux pour faire taire les plus impétueux.

* * *

Il est un rituel dans le collège : les plus appliqués ont droit à une rencontre avec l'intouchable Principal lors de l'institution d'un thé de minuit. Les Préfets de chaque catégorie y sont de toute manière conviés. L'élève sait qu'il est élu s'il trouve sur son lit une tasse en porcelaine pure agrémentée d'une belle-de-nuit. Le fleur doit être portée à la boutonnière de l'élu.

Durant le thé, il échangera philosophie avec le Principal. Undertaker est intarissable en la matière et c'est de sa voix posée, doucereuse et éraillée qu'il exposera les sujets de dissertation les plus prisés.

Le Principal sait faire la conversation. Sur tous les sujets. On l'a vu parfaitement à l'aise avec la haute société - à dire vrai, il en est directement issu.

* * *

Des semaines que nous ne nous sommes plus touchés. Des semaines que nous nous envisageons discrètement. J'ai le ventre qui papillonne lorsque je distingue sa haute silhouette qui franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque !...

Il me salue généralement de loin, doigts agrippant avec grâce le bord de son chapeau. Mais cette fois, il s'approche ; l'envie l'y pousse.

A mesure que ses pas le mènent jusqu'à moi, son désir s'aiguise jusqu'à devenir violent. Il en a le vertige. Je fixe ses souliers vernis, remontant le long des jambes interminables, m'arrêtant sur le sexe un moment puis grimpant le long du torse, jusqu'au visage camouflé.

"Que diriez-vous de participer au thé de minuit ?"

Une façon polie et posée de me signifier que ledit thé se terminera sans doute dans ses quartiers. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre !...

"Je vous y jouerai du piano."

Son sourire se prolonge. "Il me tarde." avant de tourner le dos et faire quitter ses pas sur le marbre froid.

Mon corps est remué autant que le sien. Voilà pourquoi nous les tenons éloignés afin de retarder cette fusion qui sera la nôtre dans peu de temps.

* * *

Je reçois une tasse décorative, ornée d'une belle-de-nuit fermée. Il s'agit du signal poétique invitant l'élu(e) au fameux thé de minuit - le seul moment où il est permis d'approcher le Principal.

Le jardin est éclairé et l'orgue joue du Bach en fond sonore.

Il se tient là, mains ramenées sous le menton, gantées de blanc. Il est magnétique.

Ma simple vue le remue. Je porte pour l'occasion une petite jupe qui vaut son pesant en boutons larges et dentelle. Un choix approuvé.

Undertaker a fait disparaître le son éraillé de sa voix pour des accents chauds d'une voix tonnant d'autorité. Planté dans son costume trois pièces, il s'entretient avec les Préfets et le vice-principal Agares.

Les confiseries sont présentées avec goût sur un présentoir. Le thé est le plus luxueux des darjeeling.

Le Principal se lève alors, suspendant la séance, faisant raccompagner les Préfets.

Il m'invite à me suivre et me saisit délicatement la main pour la placer sur son bras tandis que nous grimpons les marches.

"Votre jupe est exquise au regard." confirme-t-il, laissant sa voix reprendre ses accents naturels.

"Le costume qui souligne votre corps est agréable à regarder." dis-je en retour.

Il ouvre la porte qui donne sur un très vaste appartement. Aussitôt, un chat persan noir vient se frotter à ses jambes avant de filer hors de champ.

Il m'invite à entrer et nous traversons plusieurs pièces au décor et au mobilier baroques.

Il quitte son haut-de-forme frappé de l'insigne prestigieuse sur le côté, crinière argentée dévalant ses épaules jusqu'à la taille, puis se déleste de la veste de son costume. Je prends place dans l'un des confortables canapés ornés de coussins.

Il nous serre un alcool frappé.

"J'aime terminer la journée ainsi." m'avoue-t-il.

"En... bonne compagnie ?..."

"Je parlais de l'alcool." s'installant en face de moi, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre.

J'ai envie de ramper à ses pieds et de le goûter là, à genoux.

Il le note dans mon regard, amusé.

"Cesserions-nous de jouer ?..."

Je pose le verre sur la table, le fixant. "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te toucher."

Il sourit d'autant plus en me voyant rompre le vouvoiement de rigueur.

"Mademoiselle la Bibliothécaire... vous faites monter tant de choses en moi." faisant joliment référence à l'effet que je provoque en lui.

* * *

J'apparais derrière lui, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. "Undy..." glissé à l'oreille percée.

Il sourit. "_My Lady ?..._"

"Veux-tu que je te montre ce dont je suis pleinement capable ?..."

Il déglutit. "Dans... quel domaine ?..." se délectant.

Je glousse. "Face à une armée rudement entraînée."

"Huhuhuhu ! Cela ne se refuse pas."

* * *

"_SCHEISSE _!" (*)

Ça hurle, ça tire. Ça ne sait plus où donner de la tête parce que la force qui les attaque n'a définitivement plus rien d'humain !...

Ils sont tassés, les uns contre les autres ; une meute de loups effrayés !...

Je tourne, virevolte autour d'eux dans une forme impalpable. Lorsqu'une main se dresse devant moi, je l'emporte, faisant hurler le malheureux.

Vais-je leur faire l'honneur de me matérialiser ?... Non, pas encore. Il faut jouer encore un peu.

Depuis le toit, il observe. Mes mouvements, il les dissèque sans aucun mal. Il est rompu aux combats ; un guerrier hors pair. Son sourire est sans concession. "Fais-les hurler de terreur, _my Lady_. N'en laisse rien."

Je rétrécis les cercles autour d'eux, les obligeant à se grimper dessus ; ce qu'ils n'hésitent pas à faire tant la peur leur offre des ailes !...

Ce n'est plus là qu'un amas de corps entremêlés.

Il ricane depuis le point le plus haut. "Consume-les, _my Lady_."

Je me fais alors flamme et les ravage jusqu'à la roussir dans cette odeur de chair caramélisée.

* * *

Je roule sur le ventre, en appui sur mes coudes. "Tu me racontes ?..."

"Quoi donc, _my Lady _?" nu et détendu après l'amour, longs doigts venant en caresses sur mes flancs étroits.

"De quelle façon tu as échappé à la salle des tortures. De quelle manière tu as déjoué la surveillance étroite de Spears. Comment tu t'y es pris pour récupérer ta faux."

"Oh, cela en fait des choses !..." rieur.

"Je veux tout savoir !..."

"_Délicious Lady_."

J'attends, yeux pétillants d'impatience.

"Spears aurait dû savoir que l'on n'abat jamais un animal à terre. A plus forte raison un Shinigami retors. J'en avais assez dans les tripes pour tous les pourfendre, les insensés !... Encore aujourd'hui je bataille et mes expériences gênent fort en haut lieu."

Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens, tout à mon aise d'entendre le récit de sa rébellion suprême !...

"Tu serais un aligné, je ne t'aurai pas même regardé."

"Oh, je le sais bien. Cependant, j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point nous serions liés. Lorsque je t'ai abordée à Londres, jamais je n'aurai pu envisager pareil destin à tes côtés, ma déesse." tendre, m'invitant à le chevaucher.

Je m'y emploie avec délicatesse, faisant peser mon corps sur le sien.

Il joue un moment avec mes cheveux défaits, y laissant passer ses doigts fins.

"Tu sais que... tu as laissé une forte impression dans mon esprit de gamine de quatre ans lors de l'enterrement de maman ?"

"Les croquemorts marquent en général tous les esprits, _my Lady_, notamment celui des enfants." caressant.

"Tu te tenais à l'écart, en appui contre la balustrade, armé de ta pelle. Ton manteau me paraissait interminable, se confondant avec le sol et puis... tes talons, Seigneur !... Tes talons !... Je me souviens l'avoir évoqué avec papa le soir même."

"A-t-il convenablement répondu à ton questionnement, _my Lady _?"

"Il a répondu que de telles chausses devaient avoir leur raison d'être."

"Huhuhuhu ! Quelle intelligence dans cette réponse !..." sur un ton tout sauf moqueur. "Il a toujours été pertinent. Je pense que c'est une qualité dont Léa avait besoin. Et qui t'a été bénéfique."

"Voilà pourquoi j'aime les hommes extravagants et hors normes." rieuse.

"Tu as admirablement surmonté ton Œdipe, _my Lady_." amusé.

Je lui fais placer les bras en croix, nouant mes doigts aux siens, venant couvrir son corps fin, bassins en contact étroit, lui arrachant un petit soupir assorti à un sourire.

"Récapitulons : tu m'as impressionné étant enfant..."

Un coup de langue vif sur mes pointes suffit à me fait défaillir avant de glisser sous moi pour saluer le ventre en une longue traînée humide et chaude, me faisant écarter les jambes pour se diriger jusqu'au sexe qu'il embrasse et gâte, s'accordant de rares pauses, me menant droit vers un orgasme percutant.

* * *

Je me cale contre lui, dans l'intimité exiguë offerte par le cercueil.

Une odeur mêlée d'acajou et d'apprêts me parvient aux narines du fait de la production récente de l'installation.

Undy bouge peu dans son sommeil, contrairement à moi. Mon agitation, limitée par les pans capitonneux du cercueil, le fait sourire. Il passe alors une main sur mon ventre, massant doucement l'endroit, ce qui me calme instantanément.

A dire vrai, le Shinigami n'en revient toujours pas que j'ai accepté de le laisser ainsi entrer dans ma vie par la grande porte et que je me sois adaptée à son mode de vie si particulier !... Il s'en régale et s'en délecte.

* * *

Sans se regarder dans le moindre miroir, Undertaker attache ses cheveux, lien tenu entre les lèvres. Puis il enfile le long manteau de sa tenue victorienne.

Une fois dans la salle, Undertaker soulève soigneusement le drap donnant sur un corps. Son oeil exercé perçoit immédiatement les soins à apporter. "Bien. Je dois te rendre présentable pour la famille qui désire te voir une dernière fois." préparant la pompe à embaumement. "Cela ne fera pas mal et te rendra un joli teint." s'activant autour de la pompe puis venant planter l'instrument dans l'artère carotide, dans des gestes délicats et précis. "Voilàààà." mettant la pompe en marche. Il récupère le récipient plein des fluides corporels puis injecte les solutions d'embaumement parfumées et conservatrices.

"Voilà, voilà. Tu reprends un bon teint. C'est parfait." caressant le bras de la défunte avant de masser ses doigts pour faire circuler la solution. "Regarde comme tu redeviens d'un rose délicat..." sur un ton extrêmement doux. "Un véritable teint de jeune fille !..."

Terminant le processus en suturant avec soin le point d'entrée du tube servant à faire transiter les fluides.

"Bien. A présent, le final. Ma touche personnelle." s'approchant avec brosse et palette de maquillage. Avec une patience infinie, il coiffe, agrémente les cheveux puis maquille le visage, lui donnant l'apparence d'une poupée de cire.

"Tu es toute belle !..." prenant du recul pour admirer son chef d'œuvre. "Je vais te préparer une place de choix dans la chambre mortuaire. Tu es la star de la soirée, Estrella." avec affection, caressant lentement la jambe avant de quitter la place pour préparer la pièce d'accueil.

"J'en serai presque jalouse."

"Oh, _my Lady_..." souriant.

"Tu l'as rendue magnifique."

"C'est là mon travail."

Je saute de l'ouverture et me poste à côté de la défunte, l'observant avec une certaine curiosité malsaine. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu envie de la ranimer ?"

"Sa lanterne cinématique était fade. Qu'elle repose en paix."

* * *

"Je te pensais à L.A. pour ton travail... serais-tu tombée sur un os ?..." amusé, époussetant les étagères de sa chère boutique mortuaire.

"Un os, ha, c'est peu de la dire. L'enfoiré !..." m'installant pour observer son ballet - il manie fort bien le plumeau, il faut dire !...

J'avise un petit paquet sur le comptoir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un petit cadeau."

"Oh ?"

"Je t'en prie : ouvre le."

Je m'en saisis et déballe soigneusement l'article. Il s'agit d'une magnifique culotte en dentelle fine, boutonnée au dos.

"Magnifique..."

"Je savais qu'elle te plairait."

Je range rapidement le présent lorsque Caroline fait son entrée. "Ce fut ardu. Oh, bonjour !..."

Je lui réponds pas un petit geste.

"Monsieur Durand t'a occasionné du souci ?" s'enquiert Undertaker.

"Oui. Le rasage n'est pas parfait. Je vous laisse peaufiner sous peine de lui infliger d'inesthétiques coupures."

"Je m'en chargerai. Il est certain qu'un bon coup de main s'avère nécessaire."

Elle s'approche. "Vous a-t-on déjà fait remarquer que vous avez de mains de femme ?"

"Ah ha ! Je m'en fais la réflexion chaque jour !..." dis-je, souriante.

"J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir des mains de camionneur à côté des vôtres !..." présentant les siennes.

"Vous me gênez." les triturant de façon nerveuse.

J'y appose une des miennes pour le calmer. "Des mains magnifiques."

"Hmm mmm." approuve Caroline.

* * *

Mes pas ralentissent.

"Ce bon vieux Spears !..." assorti d'un sourire terrible, croisant les bras.

"Ce manque de respect, je vous jure." en rajustant ses lunettes. "Enfin, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner vu que vous fréquentez un séparatiste."

Je me retourne, avisant le fonctionnaire. "En parlant dudit séparatiste, j'aimerai beaucoup votre version des faits, William."

"Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom." se défend Spears. "Par ailleurs, ce dossier a été classé et le désarchivage représenterait un travail supplémentaire que rien ne justifie."

"Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien m'en dire quelques mots... sur quel ordre avez-vous torturé Crevan, par exemple."

"Dossier classé. Quant à votre curiosité au sujet de cette affaire, elle ne fait que démontrer votre méfiance par rapport au sujet qui nous concerne."

"KIIIIIIIIIA ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler Will par son petit prénom !..." annonce Grell, surgi de nulle part, faisant vrombir sa faux.

"Désolée, Grell. Trop tentant."

"Ah, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein !..."

"Agent Grell Sutcliff, cessez ce vacarme immédiatement." grogne William.

Grell tente de lui sauter dessus au moyen d'un grand "Will !" expressif mais ce dernier esquive, rajustant ses lunettes.

"Vous êtes la honte du service de récupération anglais, Sutcliff."

"Moi auffi fe t'aime, Will." tombé sur ses dents et toujours au sol.

"Dois-je monter plus haut pour obtenir mes informations, Spears ?"

"Comment osez-vous ? Pensez-vous vraiment que nous ayons du temps à perdre avec un dossier classé ?"

"Ce n'est pas un dossier classé de mon côté, Spears."

"Notre département n'a pas à répondre de ses actes."

"Allez... un petit détail..."

"Hors de question."

"Ou indiquez moi le service auquel je dois m'adresser..."

"Aucun service n'est dédié à ce genre d'affaire. Il est suffisamment regrettable de voir que le meilleur d'entre nous a fini par basculer du mauvais côté." se tournant vers Grell qui se relève, le frappant au moyen de son élagueur télescopique. "En route, Grell Sutcliff !..."

Décidément... je ne saurai jamais le fin mot de cette histoire !...

* * *

Les doigts fins d'Undy ferment le bouton de la culotte fine en dentelle. Ce dernier se félicite secrètement d'avoir l'oeil concernant les mensurations - encore une déformation professionnelle !...

Je me retourne, bras fermés autour de mon buste nu.

"Oh, _my Lady_..." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. "_My Lady, my Lady_..." épris.

"Toi..."

Il se triture les mains, nerveux et excité. Je l'attrape par le pan de sa tenue victorienne.

"Tu me laisses te montrer quelque chose demain à l'aube et ensuite je t'emmène en Allemagne, dans la demeure familiale."

"Ooooh !" ravi et délecté. "Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds en Allemagne !..."

"Mais pour l'heure..." l'invitant jusqu'au cercueil ouvert. "Tu me laisses te câliner."

"Je suis... à ton entière disposition, _my Lady_." chamboulé.

"D'abord, je vais coiffer cette crinière magnifique... puis je te mettrai nu... puis... je..."

Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes, en prémices de ce qui l'attend.

* * *

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi..." fouillant dans un coin de l'arrière boutique avant de me tendre ma faux quelque peu revisitée : ornée d'un léviathan magnifique le long du manche et de la tête de faux.

"Wow ! Superbe !..."

"J'ai pensé que... ce serait plus approprié pour toi."

"Eh bien je pense pouvoir l'utiliser rapidement."

* * *

Nous nous trouvons sur le toit d'un centre pénitencier.

"Ce qu'ils attendent, dans ce couloir déshumanisé, est la mort. Eh bien ils vont être surpris de voir son visage et sa forme."

"Huhuhuhuhu !"

Je bondis à travers le toit et me retrouve en extrémité du couloir de la mort.

Des gardiens se précipitent mais un simple geste suffit à les propulser en arrière. Ils heurtent le mur et en sont assommés.

Lentement, je fais riper la pointe de ma faux le long des barreaux, parcourant les rangs d'une marche calme. Je m'arrête devant la cellule 105, sans tourner la tête ; juste un léger mouvement des yeux, accompagné d'un petit rictus. Celui-ci mourra aujourd'hui.

Je continue ma petite scène jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de gardiens surgit. Là, je grimpe sur la passerelle d'un bond, les fauchant sans vergogne.

"Quel magnifique, magnifique spectacle, _my Lady _!... Tu me gâtes." se régalant.

* * *

Spears soupire. "Quelle calamité." notant le nombre d'âmes ayant échappé au contrôle du département. "Des heures supplémentaires injustifiées."

"Arrête de râler, mon Willou !..." lui dit Grell.

"Silence, Grell Sutcliff." rajustant ses lunettes. "Je dois faire un rapport au conseil."

"Je te tiendrai compagnie." tapant des mains.

"Assez, Agent Sutcliff. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration pour m'éviter une procédure pénible et chronophage."

"T'es pas drôle, Will." soupire Sutcliff en retour.

* * *

J'adore prendre le train avec Undertaker !... Le ronron du train le fait immanquablement somnoler et c'est sur mon épaule que sa jolie tête échoue.

Nous laissons nos doigts se croiser et je note les regards horrifiés des passagers ayant vue sur ses longs ongles vernis de noir. Au début de notre relation, de telles mains me faisaient peur et me fascinaient à la fois. Puis j'ai noté qu'il savait parfaitement composer avec la longueur évidente de ses ongles et que cela en rajoutait aux mouvements déjà souples et gracieux, rendant les doigts interminables et du plus bel effet !...

Je caresse le dos de sa main de la pulpe des doigts tandis qu'il sourit, paupières closes.

J'en profite pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Je sais parfaitement que son cerveau les enregistre et qu'il les conservera en mémoire.

Soudain, un sursaut. Les yeux phosphorescents viennent de s'ouvrir à la volée, respiration courte. Un cauchemar. Un de plus. Sa douce Léa. Visiblement, ce séjour en Allemagne ne sera pas de tout repos !...

* * *

Nous descendons du train et un membre du personnel nous récupère à la gare.

J'ignore si papa se trouve à la résidence. La confrontation entre l'ex-soupirant de ma mère et mon père risque d'être haute en tension. Mais je sens qu'Undy en a besoin pour vaincre ses anciens démons.

Nous franchissons le vaste parc puis nous sommes débarqués devant la demeure.

"Hmm... exactement comme dans mon souvenir. L'aile ouest en moins."

"Papa l'a faite rajoutée dans les années 2000."

C'est ce bon vieux lévrier afghan, Yellowknife, qui vient nous accueillir, bondissant comme un fou autour de nous.

"C'est plus efficace qu'une sonnette !... J'ai un cousin dans le Sud de la France qui possède des oies pour garder la maison : je puis t'assurer que c'est encore plus dissuasif qu'un chien !" riant, caressant la tête poilue au passage.

"Ce pauvre animal ne va pas s'en remettre vu son grand âge !..." rieur, sur le pas du domaine.

Undertaker se redresse, avisant la chevelure grisonnante courte qui lui fait face.

"Monsieur ton père, je présume ?" à mon attention.

"C'est ça." sans cesser de caresser Yellowknife.

"Ma fille ne me prévient jamais lorsqu'elle débarque, accompagnée ou non."

"Oh, je suppose que vous disposez d'un assez grand nombre de pièces pour pallier ce genre de visite impromptue ?"

"En effet." sans se départir de son sourire. "J'ai... l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré voilà longtemps, je me trompe ?"

"Quelle mémoire !..." ricane Undertaker.

"Vous êtes... le responsable des pompes funèbres en charge des funérailles de Léa."

"Admirable !..."

"Mais... que faites-vous avec ma fille ?..." yeux plissé.

J'attrape la main d'Undertaker, ce qui tend à le radoucir. "Oh, c'est une longue histoire que nous pourrions te raconter devant un rafraîchissement, papa."

Il nous invite à entrer au frais.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Undertaker parcourt le hall des yeux. "Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs..."

"Pardon ?"

"Je pensais tout haut. Sans importance." avec un geste de la main.

Papa vient me prendre par la taille. "J'espère que tu resteras un moment !..."

"Quelques jours, oui."

"Bien." nous dirigeant vers le petit salon. "Alors, raconte moi... toujours dans la capitale française."

Je glousse. "Toujours mais plus vraiment avec les mêmes hommes." posant un regard épris sur Undertaker.

Ce dernier me répond par un doux sourire.

"Je vois, je vois." nous installant douillettement, cherchant de quoi boire.

"La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous portiez les cheveux plus courts mais votre regard était tout aussi incisif, Monsieur... ?"

"Crevan."

"Adrian est installé Avenue Voltaire, papa. Son commerce est florissant."

"Je n'en doute point." revenant avec un plateau chargé. "La mise en terre de Léa remonte à plusieurs siècles à présent. Pourtant, ni vous ni moi n'avons grandement changé." s'installant, faisant face à Undertaker.

"Je vais vous en donner la raison : je suis un Shinigami."

"Ma foi !... Un dieu de la mort !... Vous avez bien ciblé votre activité, dites moi !..."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire." sur un ton neutre.

"La boutique mortuaire se nomme Le Lys."

"Charmant !..."

"La mort est empreinte d'une certaine pureté que le lys caractérise à merveille."

"Alcool fort ? Soft drinks, comme disent les jeunes ?"

"Je me laisserai séduire par un gin."

"Gin. Parfait. Excellent choix. Je vais vous accompagner. Et pour toi, ce sera ?"

"L'habituel."

"Mojito." lancent deux voix pour un seul et même terme.

Je pouffe.

Undertaker perd ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Votre fille est un régal."

"Je n'en doute point."

"Elle illumine mes journées."

"Et tes nuits." nouant mes doigts aux siens.

"Et mes nuits." souriant, en écho.

"Un mojito et deux gins." avançant les verres. "Ainsi donc, les affaires sont florissantes ?"

"Au-delà du chiffre, j'apporte un soin tout particulier aux défunts." amène Undertaker.

"Je me souviens que les funérailles de Léa étaient parfaites sur tous les plans."

"Je vous en remercie. Je tente toujours d'apporter une qualité de services irréprochable à ma clientèle. Ainsi qu'un soutien à la famille en exécutant, par exemple, les dernières volontés."

"Le deuil est un contexte si particulier..."

"En effet."

"Shinigami déjà lors de notre première rencontre ?..."

"Oui. Mais nous nous étions déjà croisés avant." sirotant calmement son gin.

"Oh ?"

Je retiens mon souffle, suivant le ping-pong verbal avec grand intérêt.

"J'étais relativement proche de celle que vous avez prise pour épouse."

Pam ! C'est lâché !... Je me régale.

"Vous étiez... un _prétendant _de Léa ?"

"On peut dire cela de cette façon, oui. Dans mon cas, le terme '_soupirant_' serait plus approprié."

Je n'y crois pas !... Va-t-il oser évoquer la résurrection ?...

"Par exemple !... Je suis piqué de curiosité : de quelle manière vous a-t-on proposé de devenir dieu de la mort ? Comment cela se passe-t-il concrètement ? Excusez mon indiscrétion mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'adresser à quelqu'un comme vous."

"Pourtant vous semblez posséder une vie éternelle, vous aussi..." fixant mon père. "Vous avez à peine grisonné depuis notre dernière entrevue."

"En effet." laconique.

"Pour répondre à votre question, les Shinigami sont des humains qui sont décédés par suicide. Leur châtiment - j'ignore si ce terme est approprié dans certains cas ! - consiste à faucher les vies et analyser attentivement les lanternes cinématiques - le film de la vie, si vous préférez - visant à définir si la personne est apte à quitter ce monde ou non."

"Wow !..."

"Intéressé ?" narquois. "J'aime autant vous avertir : les règles sont strictes, notamment vis-à-vis des déserteurs."

Ah ! Nous y voilà !...

"Seriez-vous de leur nombre ?"

"Absolument. Après des siècles de bons et loyaux services." observant le fond de son verre, lueur nostalgique dans la pupille.

Papa se penche en avant, coudes sur ses cuisses, de plus en plus fasciné par la personnalité d'Undertaker. "C'est proprement intéressant. J'imagine que les marques que vous portez au visage et au cou sont la conséquence de certains combats livrés. Ou pour conserver certains privilèges ?"

Undertaker me regarde, caressant à nouveau mes cheveux. "Mon opposition face à la hiérarchie. Et ma lutte pour conserver ma faux afin de lire les lanternes cinématiques, éventuellement les trafiquer."

"Ooooh !... Mais quel ravissant palmarès !..."

"Vous savez, Richard... vous permettez que je vous appelle Richard ?"

"Sans souci."

"Je dois avouer que je vous avais mal jugé. Finalement, vous êtes aussi ouvert d'esprit que votre adorable fille."

"Oh mais c'est sans doute grâce à elle que je suis parvenu à élargir ma vision des choses."

"Grand bien vous fasse." adoptant la même position, longs pans de cheveux tombant sur l'avant d'une épaule. "Elle est morte en paix, Richard. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas souffert de sa maladie qui aurait pu être extrêmement longue et très pénible."

"Elle avait une santé extrêmement fragile. Ceci a sans doute joué en sa faveur, si l'on peut l'exprimer dans ces termes. Elle m'a laissé une fille exceptionnelle. Je retrouve tant de Léa en elle."

"Je vous ne le fais pas dire. Elle est magnifique, au-delà des mots." caressant.

"Je vais rougir, arrêtez !..."

"Ton père et moi sommes du même avis." caressant ma joue du revers de l'index.

* * *

"Quel homme délicieux, décidément !..." lâche Undy en s'allongeant sur le lit.

"Bon à épouser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hihihihihi ! J'avoue y avoir songé, oui."

Je lui balance l'oreiller au visage. "Toi !"

Il part dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je m'installe en bord de lit. "J'ai cru un instant que tu allais lui parler de l'épisode de la résurrection..."

Il se redresse, sérieux. "Aurais-tu souhaité que je le fasse ?"

"Non. Inutile vu la façon dont ça s'est terminé." sur un soupir.

* * *

"Très belle bague." note mon père alors que nous nous retrouvons sur la terrasse de l'aile sud.

Je ris. "Un cadeau."

"Des promesses ?"

"Aucune."

"C'est décidément un personnage fascinant. J'ai... eu cependant un moment de doute lorsqu'il a évoqué les activités illégales auxquelles il se livre avec les lanternes cinématiques."

Je blêmis.

"Papa..."

"Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, je pourrai presque comprendre pourquoi." avisant l'horizon.

Il l'a fait. Mais cela s'est très mal passé pour lui comme pour moi.

* * *

(*) "Merde" en allemand


	7. Passionate Red

_Chapitre 7 : Passionate Red_

Undertaker s'étire sur le balcon, saluant le soleil à sa façon - il est plutôt lunaire et nocturne.

Il observe d'un œil discret nos mouvements sur la terrasse sous-jacente.

Il brosse rapidement ses cheveux, les attachant, avant de nous rejoindre.

"Quelle bonne literie vous tenez là !..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je dirai _presque _aussi confortable que le capitonnage de mes cercueils !..." riant, s'installant à mes côtés.

"Je suppose que cela tient du compliment."

"Pas qu'un peu !..." dis-je, connaissant le côté exigeant en la matière de celui qui partage ma vie.

"Je teste toujours moi-même le confort de mes cercueils pour mes clients."

"Au début, cela surprend mais on s'y fait rapidement."

Undertaker me sourit, posant sa main ouverte sur la mienne, doux.

"Moi qui pensais que ceci était réservé à un certain folklore de Transylvanie !..."

"Je puis vous assurer que mes cercueils sont extrêmement confortables." très sérieux.

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."

"La boutique a subi un incident d'ordre accidentel récemment."

"Seigneur !..."

"Cet événement m'a profondément affecté."

"Je l'imagine..."

"Heureusement il a pu s'installer rapidement dans la même avenue, sur une superficie plus importante."

"Magnifique !..."

"Il nous a construit un superbe cercueil XXL en acajou avec capitonnage en soie."

"Tu évoques là des choses très intimes, _my Lady_." rosissant presque.

"Cela ne te dérange pas de savoir que des corps reposent tout près ?" à mon attention. "A l'époque tu avais cela en horreur."

Undertaker prend le relais. "Je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun corps entreposé dans ma boutique lorsque votre fille vient me voir, Richard. Et lorsqu'il y en a, nous nous voyons chez elle."

"Oh !..." ravi par la délicatesse manifeste du croquemort.

"N'est-il point adorable et attentionné ?..." câlinant le Shinigami.

Ce dernier en vibre de contentement jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles percées.

* * *

Undertaker parcourt les boxes, cravache sous le bras.

"Hmm..." s'arrêtant devant le box de Rain, un demi-sang arabe. "Eh bien, ma foi !... Quelle belle bête !..."

Je monte en amazone, ce qui régale le croquemort. Pans de la robe ramenés sur le côté, je fais montre d'une grâce et d'une agilité qui l'enchantent.

"_My Lady, my Lady !..._" régalé - lorsqu'il se perd en répétitions, la preuve est là.

"Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus accordés de promenade équestre, pas vrai ?"

"La capitale n'est pas vraiment le lieu propice pour de telles choses."

* * *

Nous nous arrêtons aux abords d'un étang.

"Je n'aime pas l'eau. Son reflet même suffit à me rappeler le soir fatidique." plissant les yeux face à la surface calme des eaux peu profondes.

"Tu regrettes ton geste ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Ce n'était pas très agréable en soi. Et ce qui m'a attendu ensuite était pire."

"Jusqu'à ta rébellion ?"

"La meilleure décision de toute mon existence. Ma rébellion et le début de mes expérimentations concernant les lanternes cinématiques. Note que le second point fait plus bisquer en haut lieu que le premier."

"Je m'en doute. Tu les enquiquines fortement avec ça !..." riant.

"Je nuis à la fois à la mort et au Département des Shinigamis et cela n'a pas de prix." avec un large sourire de guerre.

"Ce que je disais : un véritable enquiquineur !..." lui adressant un léger coup de jambe. "Un _magnifique _enquiquineur."

Il se saisit du bord de son haut-de-forme pour me saluer, souriant.

* * *

Je regagne le torse aimé, allongée sur le ventre tandis qu'il gît sur le dos, longue chevelure grise éparpillée autour de lui.

Hissée sur un coude, j'observe le visage serein, parcouru par cette marque dont j'aime glisser le bout de ma langue à l'intérieur du sillon formé par la chair meurtrie. La marque la plus visible demeure celle du cou, filant juste sous la pomme d'Adam. Assurément, pour un Shinigami de cette envergure, seule une faux de la mort a pu générer un tel massacre.

"_My silver fox_."

Il s'en tortille de bonheur, troublé par ces mots.

"Cela me touche profondément, _my Lady_, que tu la portes." désignant la bague.

Je lui réponds par un sourire doux. "Je t'aime."

Ces mots le secouent des pieds à la tête, si bien qu'il en redemande. "_One more time, please_."

"_I love you, Adrian_."

Il est rare que je fasse usage de son prénom. L'impact n'en est que plus délicieux pour nous.

"_My beautiful Lady_..." troublé, caressant mon visage avec reconnaissance.

Je laisse la pulpe de mon doigt parcourir la marque profonde du cou.

"_Beautiful Shinigami_..." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il en est littéralement soulevé, laissant nos mains se rejoindre et nos doigts se croiser.

"_I'm yours_."

"_Heavens, no !..._" outré par la moindre marque d'appartenance.

Je ris, venant frotter le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

"Insurgé contre la mort, rebelle à la division de son propre clan... _yum yum_..." me régalant de ce palmarès. "Quel pedigree !..." me hissant un peu plus sur lui, conquérante.

"Hahahaha ! Tu aimes être au-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"_Always_. _But this time..._" me penchant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille percée.

"Huhuhuhu !..." délecté. "_Sure ?..._"

"_Yeah_."

"_Then... let's try._"

Son regard brille de perversité. Des deux mains, il descend ce que je porte pour dévoiler mes fesses qu'il caresse un long moment. Je vibre, ignorant tout du moment qu'il choisira pour appesantir sa main. Clac !

Je siffle entre les dents, finissant par assortir le tout d'un sourire terrible.

Je suis certaine que l'endroit où la paume a claqué est marqué.

Je viens lui arracher un baiser en guise de représailles - ce qui ne fait que le relancer !...

Clac ! Clac ! Double peine !...

Je me hisse un peu mieux sur lui, fixant sur lui des yeux envieux, lèvre pincée.

Il cajole la zone frappée, de la paume et des doigts.

J'aspire alors sa lèvre inférieure et c'est une langue percée qui vient à ma rencontre alors que ses deux paumes échouent en même temps sur mes fesses.

"_Seems you like it, my Lady_." soufflé à mon oreille avant d'y faire courir sa langue percée le long du cartillage.

Clac ! CLAC !

Je gémis sous l'assaut mené d'une main de maître.

Il est durci sous moi.

Écartant les jambes, je le prends en moi jusqu'à la garde avant de le faire ressortir, jouant de ma moiteur contre le renflement.

Il se cambre sous moi, perdu de sensations.

Nos peaux claquent de moiteur.

J'attrape ses mains pour les rendre captives des miennes, au-dessus de sa tête, au sein même de la bataille des cheveux argentés venus agrémenter l'oreiller.

Il donne dans le contresens, appelant toujours plus de sensations.

A la fin, nous sommes arqués, donnant des reins sans compter.

La jouissance nous frappe en même temps, nous enlevant au paradis de la volupté absolue, secouant nos corps entremêlés.

* * *

Mon père s'installe en face d'Undertaker.

"Bien, bien. Où en sommes-nous ? Souhaites-tu toujours faire tomber l'Angleterre ?..."

Le ton doucereux et aimable est passé aux oubliettes.

Undertaker arbore un sourire dangereux. "Je me demandais quand tu allais faire surgir la question et surtout devant ou sans témoin." attrapant sa tasse de thé avec délicatesse. "Que penses-tu que je sois venu faire en Allemagne ? Du tourisme ?"

"Du tourisme ? Hahahaha ! Bien peu pour toi."

Les deux hommes se jaugent. "Rends moi un service : laisse ma fille hors de tout ça."

"Elle est déjà impliquée, Richard."

"Je t'en prie, ne lui arrache pas le peu qu'il lui reste d'innocence."

"Quel père concerné." concède Undertaker.

"Tes chamailleries avec la couronne ne la concernent en aucune manière. Pas plus que tes relations aux morts."

"Je te répète qu'elle est déjà impliquée." fixant mon père. "Que comptes-tu faire ? Me loger une balle entre les yeux ?" ricanant.

"Tu n'es pas conçu pour mourir de cette façon, ce serait peine perdue."

Les regards luttent en silence.

"Tu as le bonjour de Léa." sur un sourire mauvais.

"Quand vas-tu daigner rendre le corps à la terre qui l'appelle ?"

"Elle m'appartient, tu entends ? Elle m'appartient dans la mort, attendu que tu me l'a dérobée de son vivant."

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'en excuse."

"Tu sais, ta fille et moi sommes extrêmement proches."

"Tu lui mens continuellement. Et les mensonges finissent toujours par se retourner contre celui ou celle qui les profère."

"Ta mise en garde me va droit au cœur. Je te retourne l'avertissement, dans ce cas."

"Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire que toi." sur un soupir.

"Quel compliment !..." ricane le croquemort.

"Laisse moi deviner... la bague qu'elle porte est celle que tu avais réservée à Léa, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quelle perspicacité." cynique.

Il repose la tasse vide dans la soucoupe.

"Je tiens beaucoup à elle, Richard. Que tu le croies ou non."

Le sourcil se hausse en face. "Je peine, en effet, à y croire."

"Toujours cette insoluble méfiance..."

"Je sais, j'ai vu de quoi tu es capable."

"Ta fille en connaît également un grand rayon en la matière. Elle demeure seule capable à me surprendre encore aujourd'hui."

"Je ne cautionne pas tes _amusements_."

Undertaker s'amuse avec le petit gobelet de lait, le faisant voyager entre ses doigts.

"Lorsque je t'ai revu en Angleterre, j'aurai dû l'avertir..."

"Des regrets ? Tu vieillis, mon cher Richard !..."

Undertaker se lève, posant son haut-de-forme sur la tête. "Tu peux toujours lui en toucher deux mots, tu sais ? Je serai vraiment surpris qu'elle t'écoute." avant de saluer et de s'en aller, d'un pas léger.

Mon père brise alors le verre qu'il tient en main, lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

* * *

Je m'amuse avec le chien qui ramène fidèlement ce que je lui lance.

Undertaker fait son entrée dans le parc.

Le chien gambade autour de lui, lui faisant fête.

"Eh bien, eh bien !... Quel accueil !..."

"Tu es allé faire un tour dans les environs ?"

"Oui. La région est splendide et toujours aussi verdoyante." se postant à mes côtés, main regagnant le creux de mes reins.

Un vent frais balaye l'air.

"Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec papa."

Il me répond par un reniflement avant de me tourner vers lui. "A dire vrai..."

Je le fixe, perplexe.

"... nous nous connaissions."

J'entrouvre la bouche sans pouvoir proférer le moindre mot.

"Et plusieurs différends nous opposent."

Il me prend par les épaules, caressant.

"Nous voulions te le cacher pour te préserver."

Je me dégage d'un mouvement simultané des bras. "Vous avez joué la comédie tous les deux."

Il soupire. "Léa demeure le... grand sujet de tension entre nous. Entre autres."

"Vous m'avez menti !..." le fixant avec hargne.

Je lève la main, lui présentant la bague. "Que signifie ceci pour toi, Adrian ?"

"Beaucoup."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne pas vous connaître ?!"

"Tu semblais si heureuse de nous voir nous entendre que nous avons préféré te le faire croire."

"Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?!"

Il me laisse filer, allant se poser sur le bord de la fontaine, trempant sa main dans l'eau pour y imprimer quelques mouvements, certitudes vacillantes.

* * *

"Services funéraires du Lys, à votre écoute."

"Bonsoir."

Il reconnaît immédiatement ma voix, ce qui lui sert de cœur chamboulé. "_My Lady_."

"Je... ne sais pas quoi dire..."

"Alors ne dis rien. L'essentiel est... que tu aies appelé." sourire audible. "Comment te portes-tu ?..."

"J'ai très envie de te revoir..."

"Moi aussi. La boutique me paraît vide sans toi."

"Je... suis désolée de m'être emportée en Allemagne."

"Ah... nous aurions dû le gérer autrement, ton père et moi."

"Undy ?..."

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu... m'aimes encore ?..."

"Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé." Une pause. "Oh, je te demande juste un instant, l'eau bout !..." éteignant la bouilloire.

"Est-ce que... je peux venir lorsque tu fermeras boutique ?..."

"Je dois faire déplacer un corps, dans ce cas. Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une heure."

* * *

Je passe par l'arrière cour au moment où la voiture mortuaire quitte les lieux, emportant le corps dans son coffre.

Je frappe discrètement et il m'ouvre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, je me jette dans ses bras et il m'étreint avec force, nez enfoui dans mes cheveux parfumés au formaldéhyde.

"_Oh my Lady..._"

Ses longs pans argentés sont basculés sur moi et me couvrent.

Il porte la soutane seule, ornée de ses précieux cadres funéraires et du collier de perles à double rang.

Mes mains circulent dans son dos, paumes ouvertes sur ses omoplates découpées.

"Tu m'as manqué..."

Il sourit dans mes cheveux. "Dans ce cas, faisons de nos retrouvailles quelque chose d'inoubliable."

Je me détache à peine de lui, me saisissant de sa fine tresse pour la faire glisser entre mes doigts.

"Je veux t'entendre crier..."

Il hausse les deux sourcils, sourire terrible venant s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

"Oh, dans ce cas, le choix des armes est légion."

"Quelque chose d'inédit."

"Comme je le disais : les armes sont légion."

"Il y a en toi un orifice que je n'ai pas encore honoré d'une quelconque visite." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il en déglutit, plus troublé que jamais. "Ooooh..." sentant son corps réagir à ce seul appel.

"Je vois que l'idée semble te convenir..."

"Je... serai fou de refuser pareille proposition, _my Lady_." triturant ses mains, tension se levant.

"Tu as déjà expérimenté, je suppose."

"Il y a... longtemps." souriant.

Je caresse le pourtour de son visage, tendre. "Je serai douce. Tu verras, tu en éprouveras beaucoup de plaisir."

"Au point de crier." me rendant mon sourire.

"Mais oui. C'est bien là le but, non ?..." feulant contre ses lèvres.

Il fond sur moi comme pour sceller le pacte.

Je dois dire que ce fut à la fois riche d'instructions ainsi que de sensations de le voir perdre la tête sur une simple pression.

* * *

"Bonjour !..." chantonne la voix de Caroline.

Elle éclaire la boutique, plongée dans le silence.

"Monsieur Crevan ?..." s'approchant de la porte close de l'arrière boutique, tirant lentement l'épais rideau opaque qui masque l'entrée.

A l'intérieur du cercueil au couvercle ouvert, Undertaker vient d'ouvrir les yeux, attentif aux sons qui lui parviennent. Je repose toujours contre lui, nichée au creux de son cou.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé, sur un ton rieur.

Caroline frappe à la porte. "Monsieur Crevan ?"

"_My Lady ?..._" me secouant légèrement.

"Hmm ?..."

Il se hisse lentement hors du cercueil. "Nous arrivons, Caro line."

De l'autre côté de la porte, Caroline rit tendrement des amours qui font perdre le sens de la ponctualité à son patron.

"Prenez votre temps, je me charge de l'ouverture."

"Merci, Caro line." s'extirpant du cercueil, m'y laissant dormir.

Undertaker procède à une toilette rapide, riant de nos ébats qui lui procurent un sommeil incomparable.

J'émerge. "Hmm ?... Déjà ?..."

"Oui ! Affreusement en retard !..." riant, s'essuyant les mains.

J'entends Caroline qui s'active dans la boutique.

Je quitte le cercueil et me recoiffe. "Je doute du sérieux de ton affaire." taquine.

"Sans parler des corps que je dois déplacer en urgence !..." me rendant la pareille.

Je me place dans son dos pour l'enlacer. "Merci pour cette nuit... ce fut formidable, comme à l'ordinaire."

"Tu me flattes. Merci à toi, surtout." caressant mes mains jointes autour de lui, nous accordant un ultime instant. "Ce sont des moments que je ne regrette jamais."

J'accorde un baiser langoureux à sa nuque dégagée vu qu'il a monté ses cheveux longs en chignon haut.

Il en frémit à nouveau indécemment. "Ah... tu sais que je suis du matin !..."

Je descends plus bas, refermant la paume sur le renflement qui se prononce. "Je le note, en effet."

Il siffle entre ses dents, laissant courir sa langue percée le long de l'arcade intérieure, menton levé au contact.

"Je... tu..." perdant la tête de sensations. "Reviens-tu... ce soir ?..."

"Et comment !..."

Je le relâche lentement, le laissant s'en remettre, quittant la boutique par l'arrière cour. Je passe devant la vitrine, saluant Caroline.

* * *

La main d'Undertaker glisse le long du bois poli. Toutes les essences montent dans l'arrière boutique, embaumant l'air saturé.

Encore un coup de rabot à main par là puis de ponceur.

Undertaker travaille encore à l'ancienne, comme il le faisait à l'époque victorienne.

Tous ses cercueils sont de véritables œuvres d'art, tous différents, travaillés avec un véritable amour du métier de menuisier - ébéniste.

Au moyen de ciseaux de différentes tailles, Undertaker sculpte le couvercle qu'il ornera plus tard de dorures et autres arabesques.

"J'aime te regarder travailler."

Il en sourit, manches de sa tenue victorienne retroussées.

"Je dois avouer qu'il m'est agréable lorsque tu me regardes te plaire."

J'adore ses tournures. J'observe ce corps fin et musculeux à l'œuvre. Les exercices font saillir tous les muscles fins de ses bras et le spectacle est de toute beauté !...

J'aime lorsque la soutane s'ouvre sur ses cuissardes à sangles. Ces talons hauts qui préservent la chausse entière.

"Tu es... magnifique."

Cette crinière folle qui glisse par pans argentés le long de ses épaules lorsqu'il défait chignon, queue ou tresse.

"Tu me laisses te coiffer ?..."

"Volontiers."

Il vient s'installer avec une brosse entre mes jambes ouvertes puisque je suis assise sur un cercueil en cours de finition.

Lentement, je fais passer les picots entre les jolis pans argentés. Ses paupières sont closes. Il savoure cela comme un caramel tendre.

"Tu viendras me voir sauter dimanche ?..."

Il bascule légèrement la tête en arrière. "Tu m'invites ?..."

"Oui."

"Dans ces conditions, je me vois mal refuser !..." ton enjoué, laissant courir ses mains fines sur mes cuisses, appréciant tout ce que j'offre et le manifestant par de petits soupirs discrets.

"Cela se passe à l'Étrier de Paris."

"Je vois."

"Tu me gardes ici cette nuit ?..."

"Où veux-tu que je trouve la force de te laisser partir, hmm ?..." renversant son visage pour me fixer en contreplongée. "Ma déesse... _my Lady_..." levant la main pour caresser mes traits.

* * *

J'étrille Na'ir qui vient de dresser l'encolure et les oreilles à l'approche d'une jument de même sang qui ne le laisse pas indifférent, à en juger par se qui se prolonge sous lui.

Je ris. "Espèce de petit coquin !... Garde ton énergie pour ce qui nous attend !..."

"Hihihihihi ! Il semble en très grande forme !..." s'approchant de l'étalon, flattant l'épaule puis l'encolure.

"Raaah, c'est un véritable voyou, oui !..."

Na'ir hennit, secouant l'encolure.

"Tu l'as bichonné, dis moi !..."

"C'est un concours très prisé."

Il se glisse sous l'encolure pour me rejoindre alors que je sangle l'étalon.

"Bonjour." enjoué.

Nous nous embrassons par touches légères.

Na'ir attribue un léger coup de tête à Undertaker.

"Je comprends qu'il soit jaloux !..."

Undertaker s'installe sur une chaise, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, fabuleux dans son costume trois pièces.

Je règle les étriers puis rabat la bride.

"Tu passes à quelle heure ?"

"Dans une demi-heure. Je suis la quinzième. Le temps qu'il me faut pour 'préchauffer" Na'ir."

Il m'accompagne jusqu'au manège couvert. Là, il s'installe dans les gradins, observant le ballet des autres cavaliers mais dès que j'entre en piste, je capte toute son attention.

Après un bref échauffement, je passe quelques obstacles. Na'ir en refuse deux, préférant stopper et trotter sur le côté. Autant dire qu'il fait sa tête et que le moment est plutôt mal choisi !... J'espère juste ne pas me ramasser devant le public !...

J'attends qu'on appelle mon numéro tandis qu'Undertaker a pris place parmi les spectateurs.

Nous entrons. Petit tour d'horizon. Et c'est parti !...

Un refus - j'ai failli passer par-dessus l'encolure, me rattrapant de justesse. Une belle glissade rattrapée in extremis.

Un bon temps au chrono.

Deux barres tombées.

Nous ne nous en sortons pas si mal.

C'est un immense holstein bai qui rafle la mise.

* * *

Après ces émotions, nous prenons un rafraîchissement sur la terrasse du club house, nous faisant du pied sous la table, sourires à l'appui.

J'aime remonter le long de sa cheville, immisçant un pied à l'intérieur du pantalon. Puis je le dégage et longe son mollet, remontant jusqu'au genou.

Son regard devient plus percutant encore, me ciblant à travers les mèches argentées qui retombent sur son front et couvrent, pour partie, ses yeux.

Je tiens mes mains jointes sous le menton, captivée par la splendeur qui siège en face de moi.

"J'aime tes mots lorsque tu évoques l'humanité."

"Mes mots ?..."

"Oui. Ils sont durs et percutants. Comme j'aime. Je ne me suis jamais faite aucune illusion à ce sujet."

"Je ne fais que décrire ce que mes yeux de Shinigami voient."

Il est détendu, en appui d'un bras sur le dossier, sans pour autant être avachi. Il a toujours eu un port de tête très noble.

J'aime la façon dont il demeure sans compromis sur ses idées - sans compromis est un bien grand mot puisqu'il a déjà fléchi en ma faveur sur plusieurs points.

"Tu t'es déjà rendu dans une ferme des corps ? Ou tu as appris toi-même en disséquant ?..."

"Je vois que le métier exerce un très fort attrait sur toi, _my Lady_." ravi de ce fait. "J'ai beaucoup appris en disséquant des corps non réclamés, en effet. J'ai également pu constater à quel point la _rigor mortis_ (*)survient rapidement après le décès lorsque je procède aux massages visant à faire circuler les fluides synthétiques. Cette procédure est salutaire lorsqu'il est nécessaire de vêtir les défunts."

"J'imagine que tu as fait d'extraordinaires découvertes lors des dissections..."

"C'était un ravissement !..." exalté, s'en souvenant avec délectation, agitant ses doigts aux longs ongles vernis. "Ceci dit, je ne serai pas réfractaire à visiter une ferme des corps... malheureusement le lieu semble réservé aux médecins légistes. Note que je pourrai y prétendre !..." orgueilleux, éphémère.

"Mais oui. Je t'encourage à en faire la demande sans tarder."

"Mais quelle excellente idée, _my Lady _!..." tout excité, tapant presque des mains à la perspective d'une réponse positive. "Tu m'y accompagnerais ?"

"Certainement pas !..." rieuse. "Je tiens à conserver des nuits saines !..."

* * *

Au moment de regagner nos véhicules, j'attrape une main qui souhaitait fouiller à sa guise dans mon sac.

"Où est-ce que tu te crois là ?" exerçant une pression vive sur le poignet, au bord de faire craquer tous les os. L'homme ploie en même temps que le poignet, sur une grimace.

Je l'attrape par les mèches de cheveux qui garnissent le dessus de son crâne, tirant pour le relever.

"Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble."

Undertaker ne souffle mot, curieux de voir ce qu'il va résulter d'une telle scène.

"C'est vraiment pas ta journée d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme moi." le repoussant jusqu'à lui faire heurter un pan de mur. Le choc est tel qu'il l'assomme.

"Hih hih hih ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il a mal choisi son endroit pour faire un petit somme !..."

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons chez moi, dans la pièce sans fenêtre, située entre le dégagement et la chambre.

Confortablement installés sur le petit divan, nous laissons les doigts d'une main se croiser et se caresser, paumes s'effleurant avant de venir s'épouser, nous embrassant par touches légères ou appuyées, au gré de nos élans.

"Tu flattes nos sens..."

"_Am I ?..._" joueur.

"_Yes_." commençant à le défaire.

Je titille tour à tour les anneaux ornant ses seins délicats et pales.

Il s'en mordille la lèvre inférieure, attisé.

Je me penche pour faire de même avec la langue, ce qui achève de le tendre. Il est magnifique, là, sous mon emprise.

Ses mains forment un ballet dont le seul but est l'atteinte de ma peau.

Enfin, nous sommes nus et permettons à nos corps de se frotter et s'étreindre.

J'ai cependant de belles et tenaces idées de rébellion. "_Beg_."

"_What ?... No... way_." tête dodelinant joliment, longs pans de cheveux tombant d'un côté du divan.

"_I said : beg_."

Le regard qui s'ouvre sur moi est dangereux. L'humeur est volatile malgré l'exigence de la finalité et les tremblements qui l'accompagnent.

Il bascule soudain sur moi, me retournant de sa force surnaturelle, dominant.

"_Hee hee !... Think I've lost my mind, do you ?_"

Il attrape ma main pour en baiser vivement le dos, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien avant de se mouvoir, à notre grand délice !...

J'agrippe ses hanches, levant haut les jambes pour renforcer la sensation et nous jouissons là sans retenue.

* * *

"Je la trouve mieux en rouge."

Je me retourne, souriante, cintre à la main.

Il est superbe avec ce trench rouge, cette chemise rayée, ce slim sombre monté sur talons carmins.

"Tiens, Grell !... La forme ?"

"Toujours." levant ses mains pour les placer derrière sa tête. "Il t'interdit de porter le rouge ou il n'aime pas ça ?"

"Il ne m'interdit rien. C'est moi qui... _freine_."

"Eh bien il est temps que tu détaches de cette vilaine habitude !... Le rouge va à toutes les femmes et plus encore aux passionnées. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle !..." se redressant pour replacer une mèche de cheveux flamboyante derrière l'épaule.

"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant." m'approchant de lui. "_You really are a queen_."

Il s'évente devant ce que provoque le compliment.

"Du temps pour un café ?"

"Toujours du temps pour toi, ma chérie. D'ailleurs, le temps est quelque chose de terriblement relatif pour un shinigami."

Nous quittons la boutique - j'ai finalement choisi la robe rouge à bretelles et nœud, dos nu.

"Tu portes les talons comme personne, Grell."

"Ouh ! C'est la foire aux compliments chez toi, en ce moment ?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Je t'ai toujours trouvée superbe."

"Il est vrai que je suis un exemplaire unique !... Si seulement dear William pouvait être de ton avis..." sur un soupir lourd.

"A mon tour de te dire que ce garçon n'a aucun goût !..."

"Ah mais tu connais nos petites voix qui s'obstinent à murmurer qu'un jour ou l'autre, il tombera dans nos filets, non ? Et comme je le disais : qu'est-ce que le temps pour un shinigami ?... A ce propos, comm... Oooooh !" notant la bague. "Ma chère, ma chère !..."

"Hihihihihi ! Oui ?"

"On ne peut pas dire que la forme soit des plus modernes mais connaissant le _dissident _en question, il est avéré qu'il a traversé les âges !..." se commandant un café serré.

J'opte pour un cappucino.

"Il a habilement déguisé la cérémonie..."

"_Of course, he has _!... Par quelle cour voulait-il faire valider pareil contrat ?"

"Nous ne nous sommes rien promis."

"Tant mieux. Le contraire m'aurait fortement déplu." s'amusant avec la carte.

* * *

"Devine un peu qui je viens de croiser en ville !..." m'installant devant le thé qu'il vient de servir dans un vase à bec.

"Notre bonne vieille amie Grell ?"

Je fais tremper le sachet. "T'es pas marrant, des fois, Adrian." ronchonnant.

"Excuse moi. Mais il dégage une telle énergie que je l'ai ressentie jusque dans mon arrière boutique."

"Avoue qu'elle est superbement particulière !..."

"On peut dire cela de cette façon, oui."

"Tu n'as jamais rien eu envie de partager avec elle ?"

Il me fixe, yeux plissés. "Nous avons croisé nos faux plusieurs fois."

Il se hisse sur le tabouret de bar, jouant avec la ficelle de son sachet de thé, main soutenant son menton. "Grell a la langue bien trop pendue."

"Ce n'est pas sa seule qualité. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est excellente combattante, je me trompe ?..." le fixant.

Il me soutient de son regard phosphorescent sans concession. "En effet, il possède un certain _potentiel_." jouant sur le dernier mot. "Dois-je me soucier de cet intérêt que je note croissant pour Sutcliff ?..."

"Purement platonique." soufflant sur le thé chaud.

"_Platonique_, uh ?..." sceptique.

"Ce n'est pas comme lorsque je te regarde toi et qu'à mesure que mon regard grimpe le long de tes jambes sanglées interminables, mon ventre fait des loopings. Lorsque je m'appesantis sur ce renflement saillant de ta tenue, j'en arrive à palpiter. Quand je remonte plus haut, je devine les boucles qui ornent tes seins délicats et ta... bouche. Ta bouche, Seigneur !..."

A mesure, son sourire s'étend.

"Si tu te refusais à moi, j'en mourrai, Undy."

* * *

Au moment où Undertaker ferme la boutique, un objet aussi contondant que lourd lui frôle l'externe de la cuisse, lui arrachant peau et chair sur de bons centimètres. Undertaker grimace et utilise l'impulsion sur la jambe valide pour se propulser jusqu'au toit opposé, sortant sa faux, sentant parfaitement à qui il a affaire.

"Dissident Adrian Crevan..." comme s'il lisait une condamnation à mort, sur le ton le plus monocorde qui soit. "... je viens procéder à votre arrestation - même si cela n'est pas du ressort du poste que j'occupe habituellement."

"Par exemple... ce serait-on décidé à me reprendre en haut lieu ?" cynique.

"Cessez d'employer pareil ton à l'égard du haut conseil, je vous prie."

"Ah, William... toujours à remuer la queue devant les hautes autorités du _Dispatching_, pas vrai ?"

"Je vous ai demandé d'employer un autre ton." lançant à nouveau sa faux qui échoue sur le toit voisin, faisant saillir et dégringoler plusieurs tuiles, mettant la charpente à nu.

Crevan vient de l'éviter d'un bond mais la réception lui rappelle, avec une justesse douloureuse et dramatique, que sa jambe est entaillée en profondeur.

"L'histoire a déjà montré qu'il n'existe aucune éventualité de vous faire regagner le droit chemin. Le haut conseil m'a demandé d'y mettre un terme et de vous ramener, pieds et poings liés, afin d'être jugé."

"Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te suivre, mon pauvre William ?" rage au ventre, visage déformé par la colère et le ressentiment.

"Je vous ramènerai avec moi comme cela m'a été demandé."

"Encore faudrait-il y parvenir."

Spears s'élance, faux meurtrière la première, manche venant heurter celui que brandit Crevan, dans un vacarme bref assorti à quelques étincelles.

"Vous allez me suivre bien _gentiment_."

"Ce terme ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, Spears. Désolé de te fausser compagnie."

"Vous ne vous échapperez pas, cette fois. Et vous allez nous restituer votre faux."

"Quel doux rêveur." utilisant sa faux pour éloigner Spears.

Ce dernier échoue sur le toit opposé.

"Je m'attendais à trouver de la résistance." rehaussant ses lunettes.

"Je ne suis pas un de ces agneaux qu'on peut mener à la boucherie sans qu'il manifeste la moindre objection."

Spears lance à nouveau sa faux. Crevan esquive, sautant sur sa jambe valide pour l'affronter sur son propre terrain.

"C'est inutile, vous le voyez bien. Vous devriez me suivre et nous épargner un combat irrégulier."

"Irrégulier ?" le visage de plus en plus mauvais. "Mon cher William, tu préjuges beaucoup trop rapidement de la situation." s'élançant pour un nouveau croisement de faux, accrochées, chacun y allant de sa force - et croyez-le, les Shinigamis en possèdent une prodigieuse !

"Vous n'avez pas changé, Crevan. Toujours cette absence de remords. Quelle obstination !..."

"Tiens, tiens !... Est-ce un soupçon d'admiration que je détecte au ton employé ?"

"Silence !"

Undertaker fait riper la manche de sa faux contre celle, télescopique, de William, le projetant au loin.

Spears rajuste sa monture. "De quel esprit retors vous faites preuve."

Undertaker disparaît et se matérialise dans le dos de Spears, passant sa faux sous les jambes du chef du _Dispatching Management_.

Ce dernier chute et ne doit son salut qu'à sa faux terriblement efficace pour le faire balancer jusqu'à l'autre toit. Il se retrouve, balançant là, au bout du manche.

"Je suis au regret de devoir te laisser. J'espère cependant te revoir pour conclure notre affrontement."

* * *

Undertaker titube jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'affaisse presque lourdement, sur un soupir grimacé.

Je me retourne d'un tenant. "Undy ?..."

"Ce... n'est rien, _my Lady_... rendors toi."

Je mets la lumière et l'avise tout entier, tombant sur la cuisse entaillée.

"Ne reste pas là, allons dans la salle de bains !..." bondissant du lit pour l'y emmener.

Il traîne la patte.

Le cuir a été littéralement lacéré et du sang en a maculé le pourtour, coulant jusqu'au bord de la cuissarde.

"Je peux savoir ?..."

"William T. Spears. La crème des exécutants. Tellement _pathétique_." craché.

"Pathétique mais plutôt efficace en son genre !..." le fixant avec intensité, décollant le cuir du sang coagulé. Il en grimace à peine.

"Que voulait-il ?"

"Régler un ancien compte." laconique.

"Mais encore ?"

"Me ramener ficelé au Département et me jeter aux pieds du gratin de fonctionnaires qu'il sert si fidèlement pour me faire juger."

"Pour une fois qu'Hadès n'y est pour rien !..." tentant l'humour, croisant son regard phosphorescent qui me darde - oups ! mauvaise stratégie !...

Je prends du désinfectant.

"Ça va piquer..."

Undertaker me prend le désinfectant des mains et le verse sur sa blessure, grimaçant en sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

Il me rend le flacon, tremblant.

"Je... pense qu'il va falloir... suturer."

"Les Shinigamis guérissent de tels coups de faux, inutile de t'alarmer davantage."

Je veille sur lui, sur son sommeil, l'observant alors que ses paupières aux longs cils argentés tressaillent lors de rêves.

Je pose une main sur son torse, ce qui le calme instantanément.

Le lendemain, il est apte à reprendre ses activités.

* * *

"Grell ?"

"Tu m'as appelée, ma chérie ?..." apparaissant derrière moi, tronçonneuse portée nonchalamment sur l'épaule.

Je l'accueille avec un sourire, l'invitant à s'installer autour d'un café. Son regard parcourt le séjour - cuisine.

"C'est plutôt cosy, chez toi."

"Parle-moi des shinigamis, Grell."

"Hmm ? Que souhaites-tu savoir ?" versant de la crème dans son café, formant des dessins improvisés.

"Je m'interroge quant aux cicatrices d'Undertaker."

"Hmm... je n'en sais trop rien, tu sais... j'ai déjà entendu que trafiquer des lanternes cinématiques comme il le fait n'est pas sans danger."

"Merci, Grell." posant délicatement ma main sur la sienne, tapotant le dos avec reconnaissance.

"Tu sais que... tu es très intéressante ? Non, je suis sincère !... Je comprends mieux de quelle manière tu es parvenue à capter son attention. J'avais rencontré une femme aussi intéressant que toi, jadis. Madame Red. Madame Red était belle, somptueuse même, couverte du sang de ses victimes. Madame étincelait de carmin et de rubis. Madame était un ravissement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fléchisse. Mon intérêt pour elle s'est alors éteint aussi subitement que la lune s'enveloppe de ténèbres."

"Ah, poétique Grell !... Toi aussi, tu es très intéressante."

"Oh, merci !..." se tortillant sur sa chaise de manière hilarante. "Tu sais, nous autres, Shinigamis, sommes à mi-chemin entre les humains et les dieux. Nous avons besoin de sommeil et de nourriture."

"Et Undy a plutôt fin palais." rieuse. "Il m'a dit que vous aviez déjà croisé vos faux respectives..."

"Oui. Pour deux rounds. Chaque fois, nous avons été interrompus par un élément extérieur. Quelle barbe !..." faisant la moue.

"Il m'a dit que tu savais lui tenir tête."

Grell pose son pied sur sa faux placée sous la table. "Tu as vu ma faux ? Elle est trop mortelle !..." tirant la langue jusqu'à la commissure, doigts imitant des cornes.

"Huhuhu ! Toi aussi, tu apprécies de lire les _cimematic records _?..."

"Franchement, tout dépend. Y'en a qui sont ennuyeux à mourir !..." bâillant.

* * *

Je m'assure tout d'abord qu'il n'y a aucun corps. Puis je prends place sur la table, drap placé dessous et au-dessus.

Il arrive. "_My Lady _?..." s'approchant à petits pas lents.

Il me fixe. "_My Lady _?..." tournant autour de la table, incertain d'avoir saisi les règles du jeu. Puis son sourire s'affine.

En chantonnant, il enfile sa tenue victorienne puis se lave les mains.

Il a compris où je souhaitais en venir et va, dès lors, me traiter tel un corps. A moi de relâcher chaque muscles et de me laisser manipuler.

Il s'approche, rabattant le premier drap qui donne sur une robe simple, boutonnée.

"Décidément, tu as pensé à tout." doux.

Ses doigts aux longs ongles sombres défont chaque bouton et le tout s'ouvre sur des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

Il s'en pince la lèvre en moment. Il n'y a que mon regard qui le suit dans ses gestes et déplacements.

"Bien, bien. Voyons ce que nous avons là. Délicat..." me soulevant le haut du corps pour dégrafer l'attache du soutien-gorge et le retirer en douceur avant de me reposer.

Je peux sentir sa force incroyable de Shinigami lorsqu'il me fait lentement balancer d'un bras à l'autre.

Puis il fait de même pour le slip qu'il glisse lentement le long des cuisses, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il découvre.

Il demeure un instant là, observant chaque forme, chaque courbe, fantasmant sur ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

Puis il prépare une éponge imprégnée de savon doux et commence la toilette.

"Quel merveilleux corps vous avez là... quel dommage que la mort vous ait fauchée si jeune..."

Il joue vraiment le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Lentement, avec des gestes dénotant une longue habitude et une forte expérience, il fait passer l'éponge sur mes membres et mon corps, me soulevant ou me retournant à l'occasion.

"Bien. A présent, la crème parfumée..." cherchant le pot, y déposant la quantité nécessaire dans un petit bol.

Là, il masse, cajole.

Je dois me faire violence lorsqu'il passe sur les zones les plus réceptives : seins, fesses, aines, intérieur des cuisses...

Un soupir m'échappe à l'occasion, qui le fait sourire.

Puis il récupère une robe de deuil et m'en pare. Il croise alors mes mains, bague en évidence.

Enfin, il m'admire, se tenant au pied de la table. "Parfaite. Oh, _my Lady_..." chamboulé. "Merci pour... ce magnifique cadeau."

Je souris, lui demandant de s'approcher.

Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur, je me jette dans ses bras.

Un soupir le traverse, me rendant l'étreinte, visage enfoui contre mon cou, chapeau basculé sur mes cuisses.

"Jamais je n'aurai pu... imaginer... y prendre un tel plaisir... tu sais ?..."

"Hihihihihi !... J'ai bien fait de t'initier, dans ces conditions." mains cheminant dans mon dos.

J'attrape sa main et la dirige sous le tissu de la robe. Ce qu'il y rencontre le remue entièrement ; prête à le recevoir.

"Ooooooh... Il serait _criminel _de ne pas t'honorer sur-le-champ." souffle-t-il, aussitôt durci.

D'ailleurs, la paume de ma main n'hésite pas à venir se poser sur le renflement délicieux, appuyant là en caresses osées, lui faisant lever haut le menton. Je masse, dans des mouvements circulaires, capable de le sentir presque palpiter à travers les couches de tissus.

La force est telle qu'il doit s'appuyer des deux mains sur la table, tête dodelinant d'avant en arrière, sur des sons d'un ravissement exquis.

"Criminel, uh ?..."

"Oui... oui... haaah..."

Ses longs pans argentés suivent le mouvement régulier de sa tête, yeux phosphorescents révulsés sur des paupières mi-closes tandis que sa bouche cherche l'air.

"_You're... the man I've been waiting for... my entire life..._"

Il sourit et fond sur ma bouche, langue réclamant l'accès immédiat. Nous les laissons agir à leur guise, se saluer et danser, dans et hors des cavités, fous l'un de l'autre.

Je le défais du principal, flattant ce sexe durci et orné, l'invitant en moi alors que je suis assise en bord de table.

Ce qu'il lâche dans mon cou, mêlé au souffle chaud, est capable à lui tout seul de m'arracher un premier orgasme.

Nous nous observons un court moment alors qu'il est planté au creux de moi et qu'une palpitation le rappelle à l'ordre, pupilles partant à nouveau à la dérive.

Lorsque ses hanches se mettent en mouvement, il nous arrache ce qu'il nous reste de pauvre raison.

"Haaaaah..."

"Haaaan..."

Nous sourions de notre faiblesse avérée.

Il est totalement rétabli de la cuisse comme en dénote la régularité de ses impulsions.

Front contre front, les mouvements soulèvent en nous des orgasmes dévastateurs que nous exprimons à hautes voix dans ce lieu dédié à la mort.

Je me redresse sur un coude, envisageant cette belle tête argentée, endormie.

* * *

"Undy, c'est moi !..." entrant dans la boutique. "Undy ?" ne voyant personne, tournant en rond.

Bien... ma dernière chance se trouve dans l'arrière boutique, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas aux prises avec un corps !...

"Undy ?..." prudente, ouvrant la porte.

Un reniflement bref m'accueille. Il me tourne le dos.

"Undy ?..." m'approchant lentement.

Je note qu'il essuie son visage d'un revers gracieux de la manche.

"Undy, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il se retourne lentement, yeux rougis de larmes, esquissant un sourire de commande. "Oui, je... désolé... le passé."

Même lorsqu'il se laisse aller à des larmes, il demeure magnifique !...

"Je peux... faire quelque chose ?..."

"Non, ce n'est... rien. Cela va passer." reniflant une nouvelle fois.

"Tu souhaites m'en parler ? Ou... que je te prenne dans mes bras ?..." questionnais-je assez maladroitement vu que la situation était inédite.

Il monte une main pour me caresser le bras dans un mouvement machinal, regard fuyant. "Tu sais... tous ces... êtres que la mort nous arrache..."

Je vois. Je lui retourne son geste. "Je comprends."

"Je sais que tu as déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Ma... _science _ne fait finalement que très peu avancer les choses."

"Je considère la mort comme un processus naturel. Et puis... je sais d'expérience que pas tous les êtres se voient capables d'assumer l'immortalité."

J'attrape délicatement ses mains fines entre les miennes, en caressant le dos de mes pouces. "Cela me touche de te voir ainsi, Undy. Que tu t'autorises à me montrer tes faiblesses..."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit lors de notre séjour à la Parenthèse : je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ni de te cacher mes joies ou mes peines."

"Là, c'est moi qui ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras."

"Viens." détachant ses mains pour ouvrir ses bras.

Je viens m'y nicher, respirant l'odeur de formaldéhyde (**) qui se dégage de ses cheveux.

Je me dégage doucement. "Viens. Je vais te coiffer."

Je sais que la manœuvre l'apaisera.

Je le fais installer et récupère une brosse et un peigne.

J'attrape délicatement chaque pan argenté pour y faire glisser la brosse.

Il clôt les paupières, instantanément apaisé.

Je coiffe patiemment chaque mèche. La chevelure en est d'autant plus brillante.

Je choisis de lui faire un tresse africaine sur le côté.

* * *

(*) rigidité cadavérique

(**) Odeur généralement âcre et piquante


	8. The silver fox

_Chapitre 8 : The silver fox_

"Bonjour !..." enjouée, poussant la porte de la boutique.

"Oh, bonjour !..." me rend Caroline avec le sourire, époussetant les articles mortuaires en rayon. "Votre virée s'est bien passée ?"

"Parfaitement." cherchant Crevan des yeux.

"Il est allé effectuer un soin à domicile." me rejoignant. "Il a préparé le thé, ce matin."

Nous nous installons devant les tasses fumantes.

Sacré Undy !... Il a dû ressentir ma présence dès que l'avion s'est posé sur le sol français !...

J'en souris, touchée.

"Vous lui avez manqué !... Il a tourné comme une âme en peine dans la boutique durant cinq jours..."

Et je me doute bien qu'il a parfaitement conscience de l'homme que j'y ai retrouvé !...

"Pauvre âme. J'espère que vous avez pu lui changer les idées..."

"Oh, j'ai tout fait pour : nous sommes allés prendre une collation en terrasse, nous nous sommes promenés dans le parc mais... rien à faire, il conservait sa petite mine triste !... Il tient tellement à vous !..."

* * *

Crevan gare son véhicule, manquant de peu d'emboutir le superbe monstre mécanique garé devant lui.

Puis il quitte le véhicule, dans des mouvements gracieux, bottines cuir sanglées sur pantalon à pinces près du corps, veste sur chemise blanche et cravate, cheveux maintenus en tresse ample sur le côté.

"Voyez-vous cette classe faite shinigami, Caroline ?"

"Je vois, je vois très bien !..." riant, me rejoignant près de la vitrine. "Nous pourrions nous tutoyer, non ?"

"Bien sûr."

Undertaker tira la mallette du coffre, commandant la fermeture de ce dernier et le verrouillage, affichant un sourire radieux en nous voyant l'épier tout sauf discrètement à travers la vitrine de sa boutique.

"Hmm... il aime être regardé."

"Assurément !..."

Undertaker pousse la porte, mallette à la main. "Bonjour !..." enjoué. "Oh, quel cas instructif je viens de traiter !... Il résistait même à ma meilleure solution d'embaumement, a gonflé à certains endroit et a viré au bleu. Ce fut... un très riche moment. J'ai fini par détecter le caillot qui faisait obstruction et l'ai retiré. Le fluide a pu ainsi se répartir sans créer de dommages supplémentaires. Et la voici toute belle pour sa famille, hihihihihi !"

"Ce devait être vraiment une très belle expérience, Monsieur Crevan !..." s'enthousiasme Caroline, retournant à son époussetage.

"Ah mais voyez-vous qui nous revient de la baie des Anges !..." m'envisageant, lèvre pincée.

* * *

"Willouuuuu !..." posant ses mains fines et gantées sur les épaules du shinigami fonctionnaire.

Ce dernier soupire. "Agent Sutcliff, veuillez cesser immédiatement." réajustant ses lunettes à la monture carrée. "J'ai du travail, je souhaite terminer à l'heure."

"Oh, tu m'invites à un rendez-vous galant ?" s'installant sur la table, sans égard pour la paperasse qui y traîne et que Spears tente de sauver en rassemblant.

"N'avez-vous pas entendu ? J'ai du travail."

"Oui mais tu dois me promettre de me laisser rentrer à l'heure !... Le sommeil est favorable à mon teint de jeune fille !..."

"Silence, Agent Sutcliff. Votre voix est un véritable supplice pour mes tympans."

"Oh, Will ! Je vais crier d'autant plus fort, dans ce cas, puisque tu le réclames !..." s'agitant des bras et des jambes, dans une hystérie totale.

Spears se lève, exaspéré par les excès de Sutcliff. Grell l'observe, coeurs dans les yeux.

"Oh mon Willou !... Tu es si beau lorsque je te pousse à bout !..."

"SUTCLIFF !" aboyé.

* * *

Je laisse passer les mèches argentées entre mes doigts, les respirant à l'occasion. Je pourrai dire exactement quel fluide les imprègne. J'ai appris à les distinguer à travers les vapeurs qu'ils laissent sur la chevelure ou les vêtements de mon Shinigami préféré !... L'odeur du formaldéhyde prévaut mais certains fluides sont si parfumés qu'ils mêlent un parfum suave à celui, âcre et piquant, de l'ingrédient principal.

"Hmm... j'hésite entre Sterilol et Arandee..."

Il laisse passer un petit rire. "Difficile, en effet, de les distinguer !..."

Je respire à nouveau une mèche. "Je dirai Arandee."

"_Wrong but close_. Ozoform."

A dire vrai, Undertaker a étudié les compositions chimiques des différents fluides conservateurs de l'époque victorienne et les a élaborés lui-même. Il a conservé les noms d'origine afin de les distinguer.

Au départ, ces odeurs, fortes et marquées pour la plupart, m'incommodaient profondément. Puis j'ai fini par m'y faire et même à apprécier - au grand délice du Shinigami !...

"Je ne plais pas à tout le monde..."

"Tu me plais à moi et c'est l'essentiel." susurré à son oreille percée.

Il en ronronne de délice, se tortillant sur place. J'aime plus que tout ce trouble que je parviens à jeter en lui et ce malgré son ancienneté honorable !...

"Undy ?..."

"_My Lady _?..." même ton.

Je ris et me jette dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Il en soupire de bonheur, caressant mes cheveux dans des mouvements réguliers et doux.

"_My, my beautiful Lady_..." totalement épris.

"_My handsome, handsome man..._" faisant écho.

"_You, me... coffin ?..._" soufflé.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour toute réponse. Il me conduit galamment jusqu'au cercueil double, rehaussé par un support.

Je m'y installe, attendant qu'il m'y rejoigne, ce qu'il fait sans tarder. Face à face, nous nous regardons, nous pinçant les lèvres de délice par moment.

"T'ai-je plu dès l'Angleterre ?..."

"Ooooh oui !..." riant en me rappelant l'effet. "Oui."

Nous nous accordons un baiser que nous laissons s'approfondir, en savourant toutes les subtiles nuances.

"Tu sais... je suis sûre que tu pourrais me faire l'amour au moyen de ta seule et superbe voix."

"Est-ce... une demande à peine déguisée ?..."

"_Undertaker sama, your voice is like red velvet_." soufflé.

Il en sourit, flatté. "Souhaites-tu que... nous tentions la chose maintenant ?" toujours ouvert à de nouvelles expériences.

"Je préfèrerai un soir, par téléphone."

"Très bien."

Nous nous caressons du bout du nez.

"Tiens, je viens d'apprendre que l'immeuble entier est à vendre... je pourrai investir."

"Oh !..." ravie, caressant ses pans de cheveux, laissant les fils argentés glisser entre mes doigts. "Oui. Fais."

"Hihihihi ! Très bien, _my Lady_."

"Caroline et moi t'aideront à aménager les lieux."

"Oui. Et je proposerai à Caroline d'occuper un des appartements."

"Ah oui, cela lui évitera de prendre le bus."

"Elle n'a jamais été en retard, même durant les grèves. Quelle enfant remarquable !..." avec une immense affection.

Je viens l'embrasser, tendresse affichée. "Je t'aime, Adrian."

Il s'en tortille littéralement de délice.

"Oh, _my Lady_..."

* * *

Je laisse ma jambe monter le long de celles de Grell.

"Je t'aime, Grell. La nature n'en a pas faite deux comme toi !..."

Il s'en tortille de délice, me faisant penser à Undertaker. Ah, ces Shinigamis sont des êtres sensibles !...

"Ouh, tu me gâtes, toi !..." se retournant pour m'enlacer fortement, embrassant ma joue à plusieurs reprises. "Tu me gâtes, tu me gâtes !..."

Je ris sous cette pluie d'attentions.

"Tu me racontes ?..."

"Que je te raconte quoi, ma chérie ?"

"Ton coup de coeur victorien."

"Ooooh... Madame Red... Ma'am. Je le ferai volontiers devant un café."

Oui car bien qu'elle soit anglaise, Grell tourne au café plutôt qu'au thé !...

Nous nous installons en terrasse et je l'observe, dessinant des coeurs à la cuillère sur la mousse.

"Madame était... fabuleuse. Le rouge lui allait parfaitement. Je l'aimais baignée dans le sang de ses victimes. Quelque part, nos mélancolies se sont touchées puis entremêlées."

"Tu as... eu des rapports intimes avec elle ?..." extrêmement curieuse.

Grell me fixe, finissant par rire. "On peut dire que tu es directe, toi !..."

Je tire un bout de langue.

"Oui. Madame a _pulsé _entre mes bras."

"Huhuhu ! Je suis certaine que tu sais y faire aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes, ma chère Grell."

"_Want to try _?..."

"_Maybe_."

"Qu'en pense ton dissident tourné croquemort ?..."

"Oh, rien pour le moment. Il est juste... comment dire ?... _surpris _par l'intérêt que je te porte."

"Tu sais, j'aurai toujours voulu porter un enfant. Malheureusement, mon corps mâle me prive de tout espoir..."

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, tapotant pour lui affirmer mon soutien. "Je pourrai demander à Undertaker de faire quelque chose."

"Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr, Grell chérie."

* * *

Undertaker plisse les yeux puis finit par éclater en un rire sonore. "Hou houhouhou ! Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarquée, _my Lady_, uh ?"

Je croise les bras, faisant la moue.

"D'accord, d'accord." venant se placer dans mon dos, mains sur mes épaules. "Tant que cela ennuie tes Juges, je suis partant, tu le sais bien !..."

"Grell a tant d'amour à donner..."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." n'en croyant pas un mot.

* * *

Undertaker appose sa signature - aussi calligraphiée qu'aérée - en bas de page de l'acte notarié. L'immeuble entier sera à lui dans trois petits mois.

* * *

Caroline s'avance presque religieusement dans le vaste salon, sous le regard phosphorescent de son bienfaiteur.

"Monsieur Crevan... je ne sais que dire..."

"Dans ce cas, ne dis rien, Caro line." posant le jeu de clés sur le meuble qui garnit l'entrée.

"C'est... immense !..."

"Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise."

"Exquisite va être bien plus à l'aise !... mais le loyer sera peut-être trop élevé..."

"Le... loyer ?..." éclatant de rire l'instant d'après. "Hou hou hou ! Caro line !... Tu es... impayable, ma parole !... Le... loyer ! Gyahahahahaha !" s'en tenant les côtes.

Caroline hausse le sourcil, laissant son croquemort de patron se remettre de cet accès d'hilarité.

"Ma chère Caro line..." essuyant ses larmes "... tu logeras ici _free of charges_."

* * *

"_My Lady !..._" d'une voix chantante.

Je viens l'acculer contre un rayonnage, l'en faisant rire.

"Doucement, doucement avec les gens de mon âge !..."

"Si tu savais comme je t'aime..." me blottissant entre ses bras qu'il referme autour de moi, m'y berçant lentement.

"Oh j'en ai une petite idée, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Je veux que tu me parles de toi la nuit durant."

Il rit d'autant plus. "La nuit durant ?... Eh bien..."

Il hume mes cheveux, laissant son corps apprécier le trouble que la manœuvre procure, ses longs doigts fins filant entre mes pans.

"Ah, _my Lady_..."

* * *

Dans l'appartement, je passe par derrière et viens l'étreindre.

Il lui échappe un doux ronronnement tandis qu'il s'active à préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'ai noté, en passant, qu'une sotoba était posée contre le canapé et j'en déduis qu'il s'agit là de la forme déguisée de sa faux légendaire.

"Hmm... tu t'es battu cette nuit ?..."

"Peut-être. Avec un adversaire invisible. Sorti tout droit de mon imagination."

Je soulève la lourde tresse pour venir embrasser cette nuque pale, mordillant chaque saillie de ses vertèbres cervicales.

Il en frémit indécemment. "_My_... oh..."

Caroline apparaît, se frottant les yeux. "Oups !... Pardon..." se retournant.

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Caroline." dis-je.

Elle s'installe aux côtés de la sotoba, allumant le poste de télévision. "Le temps de me réveiller et je descends."

"Fais, Caro line."

Nous nous faisons face, dans la cuisine.

"Ta soirée a-t-elle été bonne ?" demandais-je.

"Elle a été remarquable." laisse-t-il passer. "Je me suis enivré de classique puis j'ai eu une compagnie bien agréable avec laquelle j'ai parlé jusqu'à plus d'heure. Et toi, _my Lady _?"

"J'ai..." riant. "... fait de l'exercice. Avec un coach très surprenant."

"Uh ?..." venant nicher contre mon épaule. "Accepterais-tu de... jouer les geisha pour moi ce soir, _my Lady _?..."

Je caresse l'arrière de sa tête.

"Il va falloir me donner quelques billes supplémentaires..."

"Oh, je n'y manquerai pas. Et je m'occuperai de tout. Quant à toi... ton seul devoir sera de me divertir et de me régaler. T'en sens-tu capable ?..."

"Oui."

* * *

Undertaker pose ses clés et son haut-de-forme sur le meuble qui trône dans l'entrée, chantonnant un air dont lui seul possède le sens des paroles.

Il porte sa tenue victorienne, cuissardes sanglées faisant saillie du large manteau à écharpe grise, passant d'une épaule jusqu'à la hanche opposée.

Je me trouve dans la cuisine, élaborant de quoi proposer un apéritif dinatoire.

Il vient m'y retrouver, posant une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte tandis que sa tempe y trouve également appui, m'observant, longs pans de cheveux basculés sur le côté.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé, de ce rauque chaud que je lui connais.

Mon corps entier vibre à ce seul appel.

Je termine le plateau de canapés pour le mettre au frais avant de me livrer à ses mains.

Elles cheminent sur mon corps, comme pour en reprendre possession.

Nos lèvres se cherchent pour se trouver, fondant dans un baiser chaud, d'une intensité délicieuse.

"_Please, forgive me..._"

"_For what, my Lady ?..._" glissant une mèche de cheveux échappée de mon chignon.

Je recherche sa bouche pour approbation.

"_For what ?..._" redemande-t-il.

Je niche contre son épaule, sur un soupir. "Parce que je n'ai pas compris immédiatement... tes motivations concernant... les morts."

"Oooh..." venant caresser ma tête. "Je n'y pensais même plus." embrassant le haut de ma tête, épris.

"Tu... me plais tellement..." sur un petit rire éloquent.

"Et j'en suis extrêmement heureux."

"Et tu me comprends. Tu acceptes mes envies."

"Je sais qu'on ne te retient pas avec la force."

Je le regarde un long moment, gravant chaque trait, venant soulever la lourde frange pour rencontrer le phosphorescent hypnotique de ses yeux, m'en pinçant la lèvre.

"_Take me. Now_." l'injonction est douce mais elle le secoue des pieds à la tête.

"_How ?... And where ?..._"

Je me hisse jusqu'à l'oreille percée pour lui murmurer la marche à suivre.

Il en glousse, corps attisé.

Nous regagnons le canapé sur lequel il s'installe, manteau ouvert et écharpe retirée.

Je viens le chevaucher, tenant son bassin tout contre le mien, initiant là quelques mouvements qui lui arrachent un long son vibrant.

"_I miss you..._"

"_Oh, my Lady..._" souriant, tête venant s'appuyer contre le dossier, bras tenus en croix.

Mes mains remontent le long du torse admirablement découpé, sous les pans ouverts du manteau. Je m'en régale, cheminant de long en large, m'attardant sur le renflement des anneaux qui ornent ses seins, lui arrachant un nouveau "Oooooh..." presque grogné.

Il dodeline de la tête, à mon grand délice et cesse lorsque je viens cueillir sa bouche pour un baiser aussi lent que profond.

"Tu... m'arraches tout... à mon grand... délice..." dans une confession brûlante.

J'ouvre les boutons fins de sa tenue près du corps puis ceux de la chemise. Le torse s'offre à moi, bardé de cicatrices, anneau à chaque sein. Je joue, tire, pince, l'envoyant toujours plus loin dans les sensations. "Oooooh... aaaaaahhh... haaaaaaa... ouiiiiii... Oui !... haaaaan... my... ooooooh..."

Je descends, de part et d'autre des côtes, caressante, granulant la peau délicate.

Puis j'ouvre plus bas, écartant les pans, me soulevant, avant de revenir en contact, lui faisant lever la tête, sur un son happé.

J'ouvre le slim et en extirpe ce sexe qui ne réclame que des attentions, orné lui aussi, audacieux. Je le caresse, lentement, très lentement.

Undertaker en divague de plaisir, torse battu par une respiration de plus en plus lourde.

Je joue un moment avec l'anneau qui orne la colonne fièrement dressée, le faisant suinter de délice.

"Déjà ?..." joueuse.

"Je... n'ai aucune... résistance face à... haaaaaah !..." palpitant dangereusement.

Je me concentre un moment sur la base, délaissant le point hautement sensible, main glissant plus bas encore pour caresser tout de lui, doigts délicats sur ses testicules. Chaque attention est accompagnée par une salve vocale éloquente. Il heurte les graves puis revient dans les aigus, totalement perdu de sensations vertigineuses !...

J'aime comme la nature l'a fait ; à la fois terriblement puissant et sensible de corps.

J'en reviens à mon premier amour.

Il m'a défaite à moitié, sein dépassant de ma tenue.

Mon pouce taquine le gland moite, mouvements plus amples l'accompagnant.

"Myyyyyy... Lad..."

Il n'en peut plus et se lâche dans un rauque superbe, venant s'éclabousser tout le torse, généreux.

Il est magnifique ainsi maculé. Et j'en jouirai presque à la seule vue de cette offense.

"Ah... Adrian..." venant me frotter, joue contre joue, chatte.

Il achève sa jouissance par un petit rire coupable.

* * *

Après ce moment et une toilette rapide, nous nous rhabillons et il me prépare : me maquillant et me coiffant avec soin. Puis il me pare d'étoffes précieuses. Ses gestes sont sûrs ; comme ceux qu'il tient avec les décédés.

Durant la soirée, je lui joue du shamisen et le sers. Il apprécie le saké chaud qui fait rosir adorablement les paumettes.

Je danse également, régalant ses sens.

Le mot d'ordre est le raffinement.

* * *

"Undy ? Tu es déj..." m'arrêtant net devant la vision offerte par la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

C'est bien mon Undy qui se tient là, plongé dans ses cuissardes à talons, sanglées, cheveux nattés dans le dos, tenue... de soubrette à volants et jupon, liens croisés façon dos nu, manches à froufrous, tablier noué sur le devant.

La surprise passée, je pose une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, laissant passer un long sifflement.

"Seigneur, Undy... j'en serai presque jalouse !..."

Il laisse échapper un petit rire flatté. "Je te plais, _my Lady _?..." faisant la révérence.

"Tu... oui, oui, vache !..." regard n'ayant de cesse de le parcourir des pieds à la tête, bas ventre chamboulé.

"Nous allons pouvoir passer à table." m'indiquant la table dressée d'un mouvement de spatule.

Je suis... comment dire ?... abasourdie et agréablement surprise. Cet homme, même grimé en femme, parvient à m'inspirer un désir fou !...

"Et... tu portes quoi, en dessous ?..." curieuse, quasiment prête à lever un pan de sa robe courte.

"Ah, ça, _my Lady_, c'est une surprise pour le dessert !..." riant.

* * *

"Je suis vraiment très surprise, tu sais..." faisant tinter mon verre de vin contre le sien.

Le cépage est d'un raffinement exquis.

"Agréablement ou désagréablement, _my Lady _?"

"Que tu me laisses agir à ma guise avec Cameron."

"Ooooh !... Je ne suis pas fou au point de te réclamer possessivement, tu sais. Ce serait là la meilleure manière de te perdre à tout jamais."

"Oui, je sais. Et je ne puis qu'admirer le tact dont tu fais preuve."

"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu apprécies."

Je déchausse sous la table, montant la jambe le long du jeu de sangles.

"Undy, offre moi un orgasme."

"Un seul ?... _My Lady_, je t'ai connue plus ambitieuse !..." regard phosphorescent planté dans mes yeux.

Je recule la chaise, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre.

Il se lève, plein de grâce, et s'installe délicatement en travers de mes genoux.

Ma main monte le long des cuissardes, jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Il s'en pince la lèvre, me fixant.

"Le repas était fabuleux. Et je ne parle même pas du service qui était digne d'un quatre étoiles."

"Tu me flattes, _my Lady_."

Ma main remonte lentement jusqu'au renflement. Ce qu'il porte est fin... de la dentelle ou du tulle... et ce que j'éveille n'est pas mal non plus.

"Qu'as-tu donc de plus que les autres pour me captiver ainsi ?..."

"L'âge, uh ?..." riant avant de redevenir plus sérieux. "... tes amours passés n'ont jamais compris un point essentiel..."

La confession avant de perdre les pédales face à mes caresses.

"... c'est nous qui sommes en charge de te donner envie de rester avec nous et de poursuivre l'aventure."

Tiens... c'est vrai, je n'y avais encore jamais songé. Il marque un point !...

"Il est vrai que très peu d'entre eux ont eu l'idée de se changer en soubrette pour se mettre à mon service !..." rieuse. "Bon... et maintenant, je te mène au lit ou jusqu'au canapé ?... Ou tu préfères faire la vaisselle avant ?... Pendant que je... t'en distrairai ?..."

"La vaisselle, _my Lady_. La vaisselle." regard brillant de convoitise.

"Bien."

Je l'aide à débarrasser et il se place devant l'évier. C'est là que je me plaque littéralement contre lui, main fouillant sous le jupon, caressant le haut des cuisses, les hanches, le renflement. Un instant, les sensations sont si fortes qu'il cesse pour s'appuyer des mains sur le bord de l'évier, long son vibrant quittant sa gorge avant de relever la tête pour chercher un semblant d'air. Il enfle de manière indiscutable, forçant le tissu fin.

"Termine ton service, Undy." soufflé à son oreille.

Mes caresses ne faiblissent pas, au contraire !...

Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il manipule la brosse à vaisselle.

Une de mes mains remonte le long de ses bras, jouant un instant dans son cou.

"Tu es fabuleux..."

Il a la furieuse envie de tout lâcher pour se retourner et me prendre là, contre un pan de mur - l'idée l'excite même davantage contre ma paume attentionnée et il laisse échapper un petit rire coupable, finissant par se faire violence pour chasser cette option parasite.

Il est peu assuré sur ses appuis tant les sensations l'emportent loin.

"Termine, Undy."

"Je..." sur un nouveau rire.

Ses yeux viennent de perdre de leur phosphorescence tant un voile de plaisir les recouvre.

Son extrémité ornée vient de triompher du fin élastique en dentelle et il suinte déjà.

C'en est terminé. Il ne bouge plus et la vaisselle flotte dans l'eau mousseuse.

Mon autre main vient appuyer, paume ouverte, sur la fasse gauche, lui arrachant un nouveau plaisir vibrant qu'il manifeste par un rauque chaud.

Il est littéralement accroché au rebord de l'évier, sur le point de céder. Des images chaudes frappent ses rétines, cerveau reptilien répondant à cette imagerie érotique.

"_My... Lady_... je... haaaaaah..."

Je viens de le prendre dans mon poing et je vais et viens, extrêmement lente.

Il vient d'écarter les jambes par réflexe, tête dodelinant joliment, longue tresse argentée suivant le mouvement.

"Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu sais..."

"Je... aaaaaah... ooooooh... ouiiiiii... comme... plus..."

Ayé, il perd totalement sa jolie tête !...

Et il en suinte davantage, le coquin !...

Je me régale, moite pour lui. Moite pour ce qui suit. Mais avant... je veux qu'il jouisse devant cet évier. Et dans son état, la chose ne va pas tarder.

Ses hanches bougent de concert sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, des spasmes violents le traversent et... ça y est !...

Bouche exagérément ouverte, corps basculé sur le devant, il rend tout, éclaboussant généreusement le jupon, se répandant le long du meuble formica tandis que ma main poursuit, d'une douceur incomparable.

* * *

"Tu es déjà là ?" ravie de le trouver à moitié allongé sur le canapé, devant deux vases à becs fumants, dont un m'est réservé.

Je prends place sans m'en faire prier.

Nous apprécions notre proximité et la simplicité relative de ce thé improvisé.

"Undy ?..."

"_My Lady ?..._"

"Tu me montres ?..."

"Que je te montre quoi, _my Lady _?..."

Ah, clairement, il souhaite que je l'exprime à haute et intelligible voix !...

"Comment tu te caresses."

C'est dit.

Son sourire se fait félin.

Après avoir terminé son thé, il se déchausse - ses souliers vernis Manfield, j'en suis fan !... - posant les chaussures sur le côté, remontant une jambe, dos posé contre le montant du canapé.

J'adopte la même position, à l'opposé.

Lentement, il ouvre son pantalon seyant à pinces, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, boxer compris, libérant un sexe que l'idée a déjà dressé à demi.

J'en souris.

La main gauche attrape le sexe par sa base tandis que la main droite - à l'index de laquelle trône cette imposante bague dont il ne sépare jamais - commence à aller et venir, très lentement, sur le sexe. Chaque nouveau passage l'érige davantage et il en lève le menton, sensations se faisant vives.

Les gestes... sont très beaux et d'une lenteur langoureuse.

Comme lorsqu'il me caresse, jamais ses longs ongles ne coupent la fluidité des mouvements.

Le voilà haut.

Je martyrise mes propres lèvres en l'observant, ce qui trahit l'émoi qui me traverse par le biais de mes seuls globes occulaires.

Il joue autour de l'extrémité bijoutée, la flattant du pouce, ramenant la peau fine sur le devant, jouant en cercles, s'attardant autour du frein. Son souffle monte de pair avec la pression que l'exercice impose.

"Comptes-tu... me laisser terminer... seul ?..."

"Oui."

"Oooooh... dans ce cas..."

Je note que les gestes se font à présent plus vifs car il a atteint le point de non-retour.

* * *

Undy s'affaire devant les fourneaux. Je l'y rejoins, placée dans son dos, glissant les mains le long de ses avant-bras fins, que les manches de chemise retroussées dévoilent, pour regagner ses mains. Il en laisse échapper le couteau, permettant à nos doigts de se croiser.

"Lâche tout et laisse moi te faire l'amour."

Il déglutit, incapable de résister à un tel appel malgré son grand âge et son expérience évidente de la vie et de ses drames. L'invitation a d'ailleurs un joli effet à l'intérieur de son pantalon...

"_My Lady_... ce que tu... me fais commettre..."

Ma paume vient s'y poser, sous le tablier noué à la taille, lui prenant le souffle déjà court. Je le flatte, le faisant enfler davantage - ravissante sensation.

Je fais glisser un pan de cheveux sur le côté, donnant accès à son cou que je viens laper et mordiller, tout à la fois. Il laisse échapper une succession de sons étranglés. Je suçote et marque le joli coupable à plusieurs reprises. Ma paume poursuit.

"N'est-ce pas... douloureux ?..."

"C'est... tout le... contr..."

"L'étroitesse, je parle."

"Ooooh... oui... oui... l'étroitesse..."

Sa tête dodeline, ses pupilles dévient. Il est tout à ma merci.

"Tu es magnifique, Shinigami."

Un long son vibrant quitte sa gorge.

"Comptes-tu... me faire venir... contre le meuble... une nouvelle fois ?..."

"L'expérience t'a convenu ?..."

Il s'agrippe au plan de travail des deux mains, ouvrant les jambes par réflexe pour affirmer ses appuis défaillants.

"Alors, dis moi, Shinigami... contre le meuble ?..."

"... Fais... ce que... tu veux de... m..."

J'ouvre le pantalon, d'une main agile, glissant à l'intérieur, caressant sur le boxer au tissu fin.

"Ooooooooh... haaaaaaaaah... ouiiiiiiiii... comme... çaaaaaa... là... là... oui !..."

Je palpite rien qu'à l'entendre divaguer de plaisir.

Puis je le libère, m'éloignant d'un pas puis de deux. Le temps pour lui d'atterrir.

Il ricane, dangereux. "Ooooooh... je vois."

Le temps de se rassembler et me voici projetée, avec violence et vitesse, sur le canapé voisin, ses mains autour de mes poignets.

J'en ris. "On a encore de bons réflexes pour son âge, dis moi..." montant une jambe pour l'emprisonner.

Il sourit et plonge dans ma gorge qu'il lape et mordille, remontant sur le menton, rejoignant ma bouche pour un baiser aussi profond qu'effervescent.

"Hmm... oui... on en sait des choses..." dis-je, régalée, me léchant les lèvres de bonheur.

Il se redresse un peu, descendant une main entre nous pour nous caresser simultanément.

Nos voix se font écho, passant des aigus aux graves.

"Laisse moi... te proposer... ta position favorite..."

"Huhuhuhu ! Tu sais me parler, Shinigami..."

Il s'installe, baissant pantalon et boxer pour les quitter et ainsi mettre fin à toute entrave.

Je quitte également mon bas et vient m'installer, dos face à lui, son sexe perlant passant entre mes jambes ouvertes, caressant toute ma fente.

Il contrôle les mouvements de nos jambes, entraînant les miennes pour les resserrer ou les écarter davantage.

C'est moi qui guide sa verge pour m'en caresser, suintant toujours plus.

Les caresses, alternée entre le vif et le lent, nous font perdre tout sens commun et nous nous offrons la réplique dans des termes chauds, répétés, hachés, souffles erratiques.

Je lui offre de me visiter parfois seulement du seul gland, parfois de la verge entière, avalée jusqu'à la garde, ornée de cette toison argentée, le faisant ressortir l'instant d'après.

Ces variantes nous rendent tout bonnement fous de plaisir et nous en crions presque.

Il bouge des hanches bien malgré lui tant les spasmes qui le traversent le renversent et il agriffe ses ongles à mes hanches, les écorchant en surface.

Puis tout s'accélère, dans un silence soufflé, où seuls se fait entendre la mélodie corporelle des peaux moites se donnant plaisir.

Au moment où je pense que nous allons rendre les armes, nous voici repartis pour un autre tour, étourdissant de plaisir retardé.

Puis nous jouissons, parfois presque par surprise, n'ayant pas vraiment senti arriver le point de non-retour tant le plaisir éprouvé durant les préliminaires était puissant.

"Ooooooh... nous sommes décidément... incorrigibles..."

"... et terriblement complémentaires..."

"Je... ne pensais vraiment pas... en arriver là lorsque... je t'ai... oui, je sais... je me répète..."

Je me retourne, le chevauchant, sexe encore dur flattant mon ventre, venant caresser ses traits et placer une mèche échappée derrière l'oreille percée de l'industrial.

"Dis le, Adrian."

Il ouvre des pupilles encore voilées, shooté aux endorphines. "_Love you. Always have... I'm really... fond of you._"

Je viens clore la fin des confessions en scellant ma bouche à la sienne, avalant ses mots et les mêlant à ma salive. Il en révulse de bonheur.

* * *

Je passe par l'arrière-cour, entrant par la porte dont la serrure est sécurisée et m'approche de celui qui se tient là, en tenue authentique.

Lentement, je l'entoure de mes bras, posant la tête entre ses omoplates. Sa finesse de corps... son odeur personnelle couplée à ces effluves de formaldéhyde...

"_Silver fox..._"

Il glousse discrètement, délecté, abandonnant son oeuvre en cours.

"_Well, well..._"

Cette voix éraillée et rauque que je reconnaîtrai entre mille autres...

Nous ne sommes, à ce moment précis, qu'émotions exacerbées.

Nous demeurons ainsi, statiques.

Ce qui circule entre nous est phénoménale de complicité et d'attachement.

Je n'ai guère besoin de plus. Il m'apaise.

"_So tell me..._"

"_Oh, so much to say..._"

Sa main monte et il caresse les miennes, fermées sur sa poitrine.

Nous laissons encore passer un moment.

Puis je le libère et m'écarte pour qu'il puisse se retourner.

Pivotant d'un pied sur l'autre, il me fait face.

Cette splendeur faite Shinigami !...

Il lève la main et ses doigts se saisissent délicatement d'une mèche de cheveux qu'il lisse entre le pouce et l'index, lentement, souriant.

"_Miss me ?..._"

"_Not much... but yet..._" sur un soupir prononcé.

Je soulève les pans de sa soutane pour distinguer les cuissardes sanglées avec ravissement.

"J'ai une chance folle..."

"Et quelle est-elle, _my Lady _?..."

"Que tu me laisses t'approcher... te toucher..."

"Je n'aurai pas le cœur à refuser pareil privilège."

Il écarte lui-même un pan, s'inclinant devant moi. "_My goddess_." avant de se relever. "Tu m'as toujours été supérieure, _my Lady_. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais usé de ce pouvoir pour faire pencher la balance en ta faveur."

"Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un égal, Undy. Je ne veux pas que ce fait soit remis en cause."

"Je termine ici et te rejoins autour d'un thé."

* * *

"Hmm... thé à la rose ?..."

"Oui, hihihihi ! J'ai revu mes classiques pour un peu de fantaisie !..."

"Tu bouleverses tes habitudes, en effet." souriante.

"Oh, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très amusant, _my Lady_, en réglant une facture à un fournisseur. En fait, le numéro de facture était le 136649. Il s'agit de mon numéro de matricule à l'époque où j'officiais au sein du service de récupération."

"Oh !... J'ignorai que vous étiez fichés."

"Ils adorent les démarches administratives, _my Lady_." s'installant à table, dans un soupir, défaisant son chignon, longues mèches dégringolant le long de ses épaules.

Je n'en peux plus de splendeurs !...

Il le note, arborant un petit sourire amusé. "Bénéficierais-je toujours d'autant d'impact sur toi, _my Lady _?..."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer ce fait." soufflant sur la surface du thé chaud.

* * *

Il époussette les articles en rayon, chantonnant. A l'aise dans ses baskets !...

Le croquemort adore son job.

Je passe par l'arrière cour pour le surprendre mais son sourire s'allonge déjà ; il capte l'énergie de ma présence avec une facilité déconcertante !... Impossible de le désarçonner.

Je me glisse derrière lui, tête reposant entre ses omoplates, mains passant sur le devant, paumes naviguant sur le gilet.

Son costume est somptueux - sa garde robe vaut celle des Juges !... - dans les tons gris, trois pièces. Ses cheveux argentés sont maintenus en chignon soigné.

"_My beautiful silver fox_."

Il glousse, troublé, renonçant un moment à ses activités de dépoussiérage.

Je m'enivre de l'odeur de formaldéhyde qui l'imprègne.

"Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable, _my Lady _?"

"Oh... tant."

Son trouble le visse littéralement au corps.

"Ce n'est... pas très gentil de me... faire perdre la tête de si bon matin." assorti d'un sourire audible qui souligne le délice d'être ainsi torturé. "D'autant plus que je me prépare à une journée chargée."

Je le libère, m'éloignant d'un pas mais il me récupère, doigts refermés sur mon poignet. "Encore..."

Je souris et reviens me positionner. Il en ronronne presque tant le délice lui ceint le corps.

"Ce soir, Undy ?..."

"Je ne manifesterai l'aptitude de... _patienter _aussi longuement."

"A la pause déjeuner ?..."

Il s'étrangle de ravissement à la perspective.

"Dans ces conditions, passe chez moi pour le café, _sweetheart_." m'éloignant lentement de lui.

Il ne s'est volontairement pas retourné, tant me deviner en rajoute au délice qui se distille lentement dans chaque partie de son corps et qu'il souhaite prolonger pour son plus grand plaisir - un véritable gourmet.

* * *

"Je vous trouve agité aujourd'hui, Monsieur Crevan..." note Caroline.

"Avec raison, Caro line, j'ai un rendez-vous galant après le déjeuner."

"Ooooh !..." ravie pour lui.

"D'ailleurs, nous pourrions prendre le repas ensemble ? J'ai quelques excellentes adresses."

* * *

Il arrive, bouquet et ballotin de pralinés fins à la main.

Je lui ouvre grand ma porte.

"Toujours aussi galant."

"C'est une qualité qui se perd de nos jours, dit-on." s'invitant à l'intérieur.

"Tu connais le chemin..."

"De... ton séjour ou de ta chambre ? Hihihihi !..." riant lui-même de ses propres vannes.

"Commençons par le séjour."

Il dépose sa veste dans l'entrée et s'installe sur le canapé.

"Eh bien, nous allons goûter chocolats." dis-je, présentant le ballotin ouvert sur un plateau.

Il inspecte les lieux, doigts pianotant sur le canapé, ému de revenir ici après de si longs mois.

Je m'installe à ses côtés.

"Café serré, sucré."

"Merci, _my Lady_." s'avançant, dans un mouvement plein de grâce, pour touiller le café, longs pans de cheveux argentés passant mollement la barrière de ses épaules.

Tellement Minos... tout en étant si éloigné du Griffon.

Mes doigts ne résistent pas à cet appel silencieux et glissent entre les pans argentés.

Il clôt un instant les paupières.

"_Handsome, handsome man_."

Une idée, fugace et sauvage, lui traverse l'esprit et il en rit.

"Oui ?..."

"Oh, secoué par une idée que la décence m'empêche d'exprimer ouvertement."

Je me tourne vers lui, jambe montée sur l'assise du canapé. "Dis moi."

"Oh, _my Lady_..." souriant de son audace. "La chose est simple : je nous imaginais nous livrer à des ébats à même le sol. Même si l'assise de ton canapé est remarquable !..."

Je ris.

"Tu me fais vraiment penser à un _kitsune_." (*)

"Oh, quelle image flatteuse !..." ravi, tapotant des mains.

"Tu fais partie de ces esprits surnaturels terriblement séduisants."

Il écarquille ses yeux phosphorescents, la comparaison l'amusant et l'attisant au plus haut point.

"On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-ci." se retournant vers moi de trois quarts. "Je dois avouer que l'image s'y prête bien."

"Oh, pas que l'image !..." piochant à l'aveugle dans la boîte de pralinés, tirant un chocolat à la liqueur que je défais du papier.

Je déchausse mes escarpins pour glisser mes pieds entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Sa main échoue sur ma cheville, caressante.

"Tu es..."

"... le plus légendaire des fugitifs ?..."

Intrusion directe dans mes pensées.

"Hmm mmm."

Je me penche en avant. "Je vais te faire subir les pires _atrocités _sexuelles dans un moment." plongeant mon bonbon choco-alcoolisé en bouche.

"Je ne demande pas mieux qu'être _malmené_."

"Au sol. Comme désiré."

Mon pied remonte, frottant l'entrejambe renflée.

"Tu me sembles parfaitement disposé."

Il attrape mon pied et appuie davantage les caresses, bras venant en appuis derrière lui, menton se levant de délice.

"_Heavens, yes..._" savourant le délit.

Il est magnifique et je n'ai dès lors qu'une envie : lui faire l'amour à l'infini !...

* * *

Il bascule sur le dos, respiration encore vive.

"_My... Lady_... quelles retrouvailles... que les nôtres..." avec un sourire audible.

Je me coule sur lui, admirant ses traits fantastiques que le plaisir, à son paroxysme, vient de défaire d'une adorable façon.

"Tu m'as manqué..."

"Oh, je puis en attester !..." glissant une main dans mon dos nu et encore moite de l'échange.

Il est magnifique, allongé à même la moquette, endorphines baignant son regard surnaturel.

"Nous sommes liés. Avec un autre que toi, cela m'ennuierait. Avec toi... je n'y vois aucun inconvénient." allant taquiner des lèvres chaque sein percé. "Tu me comprends. Tu ne me brusques pas. Undy... je t'ai attendu durant des siècles !..." me redressant sur les bras pour l'observer, éprise.

* * *

Je retrouve avec délice ma place au sein de l'équipe du Lys. Je partage ce temps avec mon poste à la startup des Juges. Nous sommes tous parvenus à un compromis.

Ce matin, c'est Undy qui profite de cette pleine vue sur mes jambes que la jupette dévoile pendant que je récupère des cartes à l'impression.

"_My Lady_..." régalé, agitant ses longues et fines mains.

Je ris, apposant l'une des miennes pour mettre fin à sa fébrilité.

Plus tard, il œuvre aux arrangements mortuaires en fredonnant cette ancienne comptine :

_"Il y a des roses blanches_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Les pinsons y balancent_

_Leurs trilles les plus doux_

_Qui veut cueillir des fleurs_

_Chez nous ? Des fleurs_

_Y en a de toutes les couleurs_

_Il y a des roses roses_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Que les grands vents d'éclosent_

_En leurs tourbillons fous_

_Il y a des primevères_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Qui poussent les premières_

_Lorsque vient le redoux_

_Il y a des violettes_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Y a des pâquerettes_

_Et des bouquets de houx_

_Il y a des clématites_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_Y a des marguerites_

_Plus grosses que des choux_

_Mais la fleur la plus belle_

_Au jardin de chez nous_

_C'est la simple fleurette_

_Que l'on cueille à genoux_

_Vous ne sauriez la prendre_

_En cherchant tout un jour_

_Vous ne sauriez la prendre_

_Car c'est la fleur d'amour."_

J'en souris tout du long. J'aime sa façon d'être qui n'appartient à aucun autre.

"_Love you so much, Adrian_." venant me blottir contre lui derrière un rayonnage.

Un long soupir bienheureux le traverse. Ses longs doigts fins s'agitent sous l'afflux de bonheur qui le traverse.

Je le respire pour m'en imprégner. "_Please, stay how you are_."

Il ferme ses bras sur moi, troublé et profondément heureux, venant embrasser le haut de ma tête, émettant un doux ronronnement de bonheur.

"_I promess_."

* * *

Je l'attends sur le canapé, magazine à la main.

"Oh !..." surpris et régalé. "Je te pensais _en face_." en référence à la startup des Juges.

"Je peux m'y rendre, si tel est ton souhait." basculant la tête sur le dossier, sourire indiquant que je le taquine ouvertement.

Il suspend sa veste et s'approche, en gilet, s'installant derrière moi, glissant une main douce entre mes mèches de cheveux.

"Tu es très vilaine..." avec le sourire, main se faisant plus caressante dans mes cheveux.

"Oh alors tu permets que nous fassions couche commune cette nuit ?..."

"La proposition me régale, _my Lady_."

Je lève les mains vers lui et il caresse mes bras simultanément, glissant ses doigts fins sous les manches trois quarts.

Un soupir prononcé le traverse.

L'effet de ses longs ongles laqués effleurant ma peau la font granuler de délice et il érafle légèrement à chaque remontée.

J'admire cette belle vue en contreplongée, remuée. "Uny..."

C'est un appel auquel il est incapable de résister et qui le pousse immanquablement dans mes bras.

"Puis-je te rejoindre ?..."

"Attends encore un moment... que je me régale de la vue."

Il tire sur le lien qui maintient le chignon haut et ses pans blancs dévalent le long de ses épaules, cascadant jusqu'aux reins.

Je joue avec les mèches, bras levés.

"J'ai envie de te coiffer..."

"Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, _my Lady_." sincère.

Le voilà installé devant la coiffeuse. Je brosse avec des crins doux et j'obtiens bientôt une chevelure comparable à de la soie argentée.

Ce faisant, je fredonne.

"Quelle est cette mélodie ?..."

"_Mon père a fait faire un étang,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Trois canards blancs s'y vont baignant,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Le fils du roi les va chassant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Visa le noir tua le blanc,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Oh fils du roi, tu es méchant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_D'avoir tué mon canard blanc,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Après la plume va le sang,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Après le sang, l'or et l'argent,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Que ferons-nous de tant d'argent,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Nous mettrons nos filles au couvent,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._

_Nous mettrons nos filles au couvent,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_Et nos garçons au régiment,_

_Dedans mon coeur y a un amant,_

_C'est l'vent qui vole qui frivole,_

_C'est l'vent qui va frivolant._"

Il vient de fermer les yeux, pesant chaque parole ainsi que le timbre de ma voix, sourire incrusté au visage.

Pendant ce temps, je tresse puis je défais.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé. "Tu as ressuscité tant de choses en moi... tant de choses que je m'interdisais..."

Je me penche jusqu'à l'oreille percée. "Et je m'en félicite chaque jour."

* * *

(*) Kitsune : renard à neuf queues selon le folklore japonais, créature possédant une intelligence supérieure, une longue vie et des pouvoirs magiques.


End file.
